Pour l'amour d'un ange
by petitKiaradu77
Summary: Un amour naissant, lui d'une famille de sang pure, elle nièce d'un loup garou. Lui évadé de prison, elle auror de renom. Tout les oppose et pourtant elle va tout faire pour l'aider....... venez lire la suite pour tout savoir.
1. Prologue

Il y a très peu de temps, on m'a demandée de raconter une histoire. En fait, il s'agit de mes bébés, mes trois plus jeunes enfants, du moins pour l'instant, ils voulaient comme toujours entendre l'histoire de la rencontre de leur parents et savoir comment ils s'étaient mis ensembles, ce genre de choses quoi. Lorsque j'entendis cette requête de mes bébés pour la première fois, j'eu un sourire. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela peu attendrir une mère lorsqu'elle entend ses enfant poser des questions sur le passé de ses parents.

Mais tous les enfants n'ont pas le loisir d'entendre l'histoire de ses parents. J'en connais pas mal, de ses pauvres enfants qui sont dans ce cas là. Moi-même, je suis presque dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de connaitre énormément mes parents avant qu'ils ne meurent, mon père fut tué par des mauvais sorciers, eh oui il existe, quant à ma mère, elle est morte de chagrin pendant son accouchement, au terme d'une grossesse des plus difficiles en pleine guerre. Quoi que j'aie quand même eu l'occasion de pouvoir avoir des histoires sur eux vu que j'ai eu la chance de connaître mes parents, même si ce ne fut que très peu de temps et puis mon parrain pouvait toujours m'en raconter. Par contre, je connais personnellement un jeune homme qui n'eut pas ce loisir. Ses parents sont morts alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et 3 mois et sa tante ne lui a jamais laissé savoir ce qu'était une famille et ne lui a jamais raconté d'histoire sur ses parents, ne l'a jamais laissé poser de questions sur cette affaire. Ce jeune homme dont je suis la marraine et dont mon époux, le père de mes derniers enfants, est le parrain et dont je vais vous raconter notre rencontre et toutes les péripéties que l'on a pu avoir ensemble depuis le retour du mal sur notre monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Cassiopée, Cassiopée Lupin Nejika et je vis à Londres où j'ai deux demeure, mais personne ne sais cela. Je suis l'ainée d'une famille de cinq enfants, même si je n'ai pas pu grandir avec mes frères et sœurs. Comme vous avez pu le deviner, je suis une jeune fille. J'ai de longs cheveux qui me tombent à la taille, ceux-ci sont au naturel d'un très beau dégradé de couleurs du crépuscule. J'ai les yeux améthyste, comme ceux de mon père, même si généralement je fais en sorte que personne ne sache cela, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour que mes yeux deviennent de couleur more-doré, comme ceux de mon oncle. J'ai également une fossette de chaque côté de la bouche quand je souris. Et pour finir, j'ai un nez aquilin qui va de pair avec les fausses lunettes que je porte plus par habitude que par autre chose.

Je débute dans le grand art qu'est le métier d'Aurore. Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais l'apprentie de Kingsley Shaklebolt. Dans ce beau métier, beau, mais un peu dur quand même, il faut savoir passer inaperçu, ce que j'arrive à faire remarquablement bien, malgré le fait que mes cheveux soient un peu, voir beaucoup, flaches. En fait, ils ne me posent pas tellement de problème que cela, car je peux les changer à volonté, comme pour les yeux. En fait, je suis animétamorphomage, le degré au dessus du métamorphomage. Je maîtrise donc la métamorphose humaine comme animale.

Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai deux demeures, une pas très loin du centre-ville qui est en fait un petit appartement coquet, mais tout de même modeste ou aucun de mes biens n'est exposé, pour tout le monde alors que je sais que je possède beaucoup plus que cela. L'autre demeure est une grande maison où je ne suis que pendant les weekends et les vacances, elle est dans un coin reculé de Londres. Dans cette maison, il y a très souvent mon parrain, c'est là qu'il vit, c'est également mon oncle. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui me tient au courant des différents problèmes de son petit protégé et ainsi des problèmes qu'il a vécu à Hogwarts tout au long de l'année par le biais de lettres. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de mon oncle, ni même été le voir, avec le boulot que l'on avait, je ne pouvais pas tellement me permettre de faire des choses du genre prendre un congé. Quoi que, mes vacances étaient pour bientôt et que je ne permettrais ç personne de venir contre carrer mes projets pour les vacances. En fait, si je ne l'avais pas revu, c'était pour lui permettre de se remettre de la dernière pleine lune et oui, vous l'avez compris, c'est un loup garou, hélas.

Ce soir là, je venais tout juste de finir ma journée de travail, à une heure avancée de la nuit, comme d'habitude et je ne savais pas si mon oncle serait encore debout ou non. Je rentrais, comme très souvent, à pied de mon travail pour un congé plus que mérité, en fait, rentrer à pied me permet de me détendre avant d'aller me coucher. En fait, si je dis que c'était un congé plus que mérité, c'est parce que je venais de prendre mes vacances, les premières depuis que j'avais commencé à travailler pour le ministère de la magie, près de trois ans auparavant. Je déboulais à fond dans le petit quartier en mauvais état que j'habitais et une fois arrivée dans ma rue, j'allais jusqu'au numéro dix de Square Grimmaurd, habitation qui possédait toutes les protections possibles et imaginables pour un simple mortel, ce qui permettait que seul les cœurs purs et sans mauvaises intentions à mon égard ou à l'égard de ma famille, pouvaient y entrer. Ce qui d'ailleurs était très pratique quand on voulait être au calme, vu que je pouvais demander à ma maison que personne ne me dérange pendant un certain temps.

Si je fonçais ainsi tête baissée, c'était parce que le chef de mon département, ce put*** de con**** de mes deux, m'avait mise de mauvais poiles, encore une fois pour ne pas changer. J'étais donc d'une humeur massacrante, comme assez souvent ces temps ci, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude, à cause d'une prise de bec avec mon chef, comme toujours. Celui-ci me reprochait, comme tous les jours depuis la fuite de l'évadé et criminel, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, Sirius Black. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose et puis ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute s'il me manquait trop d'information sur lui, ce qui m'aurait permis de le capturer, mais je n'avais rien du tout.

Allez, assez parlé boulot, ou je risque de péter un câble, j'en ai vraiment ma claque. Je rentrais donc quand j'entendis une rumeur de conversation du côté de la cuisine et je pensais que mon oncle discutait avec mon mentor, Kingsley. Je m'approchais donc de la cuisine et je devinais aisément que mon oncle n'avait pas encore remarqué mon arrivée malgré ses sens de loup garou. J'entrais alors dans le cuisine presque silencieusement comme à mon habitude, je suis un peu paranoïaque sue les bords. Alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine, je me suis retrouvée face, ou plutôt de dos à…, les yeux qui me sorte de la tête tellement je suis sous le choc,… L'homme le plus recherché de l'Angleterre et de la Grand Bretagne, Sirius Black. Mon monologue intérieur fut alors coupé par la conversation que les deux personnes qui étaient dans ma cuisine avaient.

- Tu es sur de toi Sirius ? demanda mon oncle.

- Oui, Harry l'a vu revenir cette nuit et il en a déjà parlé à Albus. Voldemort est de retour Moony !

- C'est…

- Oui, Mumus, ton ami, Sirius a raison. C'est l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre pour le monde magique. J'aurais dû m'en douter, vu ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure au bureau.

- Cassiopée ! Non Sirius, range ta baguette, dit alors mon oncle à son meilleur ami, m'évitant de le balancer contre le mur de ma cuisine.

- Mumus, tu lui fais confiance ? Elle me semble bien au courant.

- Padfoot, c'est tout à fait normal, crétin de sac à puce, premièrement, nous sommes chez elle, ensuite, c'est ma nièce et filleule et pour finir, elle est au courant de tous vu que je lui donne des nouvelles de Harry dès que j'en reçois de lui.

- Ah, oui, effectivement, ça change considérablement la donne cette histoire.

J'avais suivi toute cette histoire entre ces deux là avec un grand sourire, en fait, bizarrement, ma mauvaise humeur venait de s'envoler très loin de moi.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut tout de même que je fasse ma mission, il faut pour cela que je contacte Kingsley au plus vite Rémus.

- Donnes-moi ton message ou quoi que ce soit Sirius, j'irai le lui porter demain matin.

- Même si tu travailles au Ministère de la magie, Cassiopée, c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi, car le ministre de la magie fait, comme qui dirait, l'autruche et il ne veut surtout pas croire que ce que dit le professeur et par la même Harry est vrai.

- C'est bon de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec notre très cher ministre de mes deux, mais j'ai mes entrées au département des Aurores. Donc pas de problème pour moi.

- Ah, oui et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Mus, tu ne lui as rien dit du tout ? M'écriais-je en me tournant résolument vers mon oncle Rémus.

- Tu sais très bien que notre lien de parenté ne devait pas être mis au grand jour et ce à la demande de tes parents, donc, je n'ai rien révélé, pas même à Sirius.

- C'est vrai. C'est pourtant facile Sirius. Je travaille avec Kingsley. Sur ton dossier d'ailleurs. Et puis, j'ai été l'aspirante dont s'est occupé Kingsley. Au pire, je pourrais prétendre que je suis venue chercher un dossier que j'avais oublié hier.

- Ah, c'est…

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles, somme toute, peu intelligentes par le bruit de la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je leur fis alors signe de ne pas bouger de la cuisine pendant que j'allais voir qui pouvait bien avoir sonné à cette heure de la nuit. Je sortie ma baguette par précaution avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Cassiopée, je sais que tu es là, c'est moi, Kingsley. Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte, j'ai à parler à Rémus.

- Qui me prouve que c'est réellement toi ?

- Je suis ton mentor au bureau.

- Ça c'est trop facile !

- Bon d'accord, c'était facile. Tu es la nièce et filleule de Rémus Lupin.

- C'est bon Kingsley. Tu peux entrer.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions Cassiopée ?

- Tu verras toi-même d'ici quelques instants.

J'ouvris alors la porte d'entrée et attendis que mon mentor ait fini de passer toutes les protections de la maison. Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour le faire, mais je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps tout de même pour voir cet homme que j'appréciais beaucoup entrer dans ma maison. Dès qu'il fut entré, il commença à râler.

- Cassiopée, tu as encore mis le patron en rogne, c'est au moins la cinquième fois cette semaine. Il est insupportable maintenant !

- Ah oui ? Bas je n'en ai rien à faire, c'est lui qui l'a cherché ! C'est de sa faute s'il est de mauvaise humeur ! M'exclame-je de façon assez puérile, je suis vraiment très fatigué… En plus, il m'a prise par surprise et à la gorge alors que je venais à peine de finir un rapport qui lui donnait toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Et puis, quelle idée de venir me chercher des noises alors que je viens de finir une journée de près de 16 heures !

- Hein ! Encore cette histoire avec Sirius Black ? Mais quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que ce type était un véritable géni pour ce qui est de disparaître au nez et à la barbe des meilleurs Aurores et du professeur Dumbledore ! Et en plus, il m'a aussi attaqué là-dessus ce matin.

- Et puis si pour me faire entendre à ce niveau là je dois le refaire, je le referais, lui dis-je en continuant ma route vers la cuisine.

- D'accord, mais tout de même, vas-y mollo la prochaine fois, il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

- Alors là, je ne te promets rien Kingsley, répondis-je au grand black, qui était mon mentor (et oui, je sais, je me répète) tout en le faisant entrer dans la cuisine, qui était maintenant silencieuse à tel point que j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, ou se trouvait mon oncle.

- Ah, Rémus, dit alors Kingsley en entrant avant moi dans la cuisine. Umbrage a encore fait des siennes ce maton ! Dit-il à Rémus, considérant notre conversation comme close.

- Les agissements de cette bonne femme ne sont plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour, il y a plus grave désormais. Voldemort est de retour ! Dis alors une voix dans mon dos.

Kingsley se tourna alors vers moi, comprenant rapidement que ce n'était pas moi qui avait parlé, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui était derrière moi. Je le vis alors faire un geste vers sa baguette et je claquais des doits pour éviter un combat dans ma cuisine, je ne suis pas folle je ne veux pas perdre ma maison pour l'instant et par la même récupérer la baguette de ces deux hommes. Par mesure de précaution, je me positionnais entre les deux hommes, évitant par la même qu'un bain de sang est lieu dans ma cuisine, pendant que mon oncle regardait la scène avec un sourire. Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de regarder Kingsley dans les yeux où je pu voir ce que je voulais, il comprenait enfin que Sirius n'aurait pas pu entrer dans cette maison, sauf si son cœur était pur et qu'il était par la même innocent de ce dont il était accusé.

- Très bien, je suis disposé à t'écouter Black. Mais d'abord, Cassiopée, rends-moi ma baguette, me demanda Kingsley.

- Non, Kingsley, pas de baguette magique dans ma maison. Vas-y Sirius, raconte lui ce qu'il se passe.

- Bien sûr, Cassiopée. Alors, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, avant d'être interrompu…

- Vas droit au fait veux-tu Sirius et évites de tourner autour du pot.

- D'accord, d'accord Mumus, Voldemort est de retour.

- QUOI ? C'est sûr ?

- Plus que sur même. C'est grâce à Harry qu'on a pu le savoir aussi tôt. Il l'a vu et indirectement il l'a aidé à revenir. Tout ceci s'est passé il y a quelques heures maintenant. Et tant que j'y suis, fais très attention avec Fudge, il n'a rien voulu entendre des propos de Harry, ou même de Dumbledore et il va sûrement vouloir les discréditer aux yeux de la communauté magique.

- O.K, mais je voudrais quand même vérifier quelque chose. Montres-moi ton bras gauche, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-il poliment en voyant que Sirius ne bougeait pas.

- Sirius, montres-le lui, ce qu'il veut voir qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

- D'accord. Voilà, lui dit-il en montrant son avant bras gauche, qui au passage était vierge (enfin, si cela ce dit.).

- Merci Sirius.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

- Pour m'avoir prouvé que tu n'étais pas un Mangemort et aussi pour nous avoir prévenu pour Fudge, même si c'était à prévoir de sa part. Une chose encore, reste caché ici, c'est encore le meilleur endroit pour te protéger pour l'instant. Cassiopée, tu es en repos à partir d'aujourd'hui, non ?

- Effectivement. Et demain je vais essayer de voir les Tonks pour leur parler de ce qu'il se passe et savoir s'ils veulent bien faire de nouveau parti de l'ordre ou non. De plus, je devais voir Dora.

Après mon annonce, il y eut un silence qui s'imposa assez douloureusement dans la pièce. Je crois qu'on était tous dans nos pensées, même si je n'aimais pas trop ce silence. Moi je me disais que mon parrain ne devait pas, en aucun cas, être mis en danger pour l'instant, je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur. Je pensais aussi que son meilleur ami ne devait pas non plus être mis en danger, mais si je savais que cela serait dur de les supporter toute la journée l'un comme l'autre. Surtout que maintenant, il y avait quelqu'un pour répondre aux blagues foireuses de mon parrain ou pour faire des blagues foireuses. Je sens que je vais morfler légèrement, à moins que, à moins que je ne me décide de répondre aux blagues… enfin, bref, malgré se que je pensais présentement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée par Sirius, mais je ne voulais pas réfléchir à cela pour l'instant. La guerre recommençait et je me fis la promesse muette que je ne perdrais plus jamais autant de proche que par le passé. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par des flammes dans ma cheminée. Il fallait réagir très rapidement, ce que je fis. Je demandais d'un signe de tête à Sirius de se transformer et je m'approchais de la cheminée pour y voir ma meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Nymphadora Tonks.

- Tonks, mais que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me voir ainsi ?

- Je peux venir chez toi avec mes parents, il y a urgence. Et puis, c'est très important, trop important pour attendre.

- D'accord Tonks. Vous pouvez venir tous les trois. Tu te souviens du mot de passe.

Alors que ma meilleure amie hochait la tête pour me montrer son assentiment avant de disparaitre de l'âtre, je me retournais et allais m'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que mon amie et collègue de travail n'arrive avec ses parents.


	3. Chapitre 2

**aplaceidreamabout****:** merci pour ta review et oui je vais la continuer mais il me faudra un peu de temps puisque je suis en train de la réécrire.

Place au chapitre, bonne lecture.

_ Alors que ma meilleure amie hochait la tête pour me montrer son assentiment avant de disparaitre de l'âtre, je me retournais et allais m'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant que mon amie et collègue de travail n'arrive avec ses parents._

Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps d'ailleurs, car à peine une minute après m'être assise à côté de Rémus, Tonks et ses parents sortirent de la cheminée.

- Cassiopée, je crois bien que le Ministre de la magie est devenu fou !

- Pourquoi cela Tonks ?

- Kingsley ! ! Le Ministre veut que Dumbledore soit arrêté pour l'insécurité de Poudlard et la mort du jeune Cédric Diggori. Et il souhaite aussi que ce soit le cas pour le jeune Harry Potter.

Je poussais alors un soupire de lassitude et je me tournais vers mon oncle par la suite mon regard se porta sur mon mentor pour terminer sa course sur un Sirius lasse qui était réapparu sous forme humaine. Je détournais alors mon regard pour rencontrer celui de Ted et d'Androméda qui me faisaient face, ils semblaient être intrigué par mon soupire et ma réaction. Personne n'avait remarqué la présence de Sirius dans ma cuisine, enfin pour les nouveaux arrivants. Je poussais alors un nouveau soupire avant de me mettre à parler.

- Je m'en doutais Dora. Je viens d'être mise au courant d'un fait grave, très grave. Et je crois que le Ministre ne veut pas que le peuple ne soit mis au courant pour ne pas avoir de problème avec lui. J'étais déjà en partie au courant qu'il ferait des pieds et des mains pour éviter un mouvement de panique qui arrivera tôt ou tard.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Cassiopée ?

- Que Voldemort est de retour et que le Ministre ne veut pas entendre raison, il va jouer à l'autruche jusqu'à ce qu'il est toutes les preuves sous les yeux.

- QUOI ? Mais Cassiopée, c'est impossible, complètement impossible !

- Il est bel et bien de retour.

- Mais comment ? C'est sur Cassiopée ?

- Je t'en dirais même plus, beaucoup plus Nymphadora. Il l'a fait avec le sang de mon filleul, Harry.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora… Sirius Black ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant qui avait parlé.

- Calmes-toi, jeune fille, il est parfaitement innocent, dit alors Rémus.

- Tu sembles lui faire confiance, mais moi pas et puis je ne pense pas que Cassiopée lui face confiance.

- Dora, s'il te plaît, calmes-toi. Tu oublies sûrement qu'il est dans ma maison et que par conséquence, il ne peut pas être coupable de ce dont il a été accusé il y a quelques années. C'est Dumbledore qui a raison, mon amie et sur tous les fronts qu'il attaque. Ted, Androméda, Dora, serez-vous des notre pour la nouvelle formation de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Oui Cassiopée, s'il le faut. Je pense que je parle pour ma femme, ma fille et moi. Le plus important pour l'instant est d'éviter tous problèmes avec Fudge.

- Je suis d'accord avec cela Ted, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, je suis en vacances donc aucun problème pour moi.

Je sentais bien que Nymphadora était toujours aussi méfiante que depuis le début de l'entretien quant à l'innocence de Sirius. Mais là, je n'y pouvais rien du tout. Je me relevais alors pour aller auprès de ma meilleure amie et lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers moi pour me demander une chose qui me fit un peu réfléchir.

- Dis-moi, Cassiopée, tu ne vas tout de même pas cacher Sirius ici, chez toi ?

Aie… la question qui tue, car je n'avais vraiment pas pensé que le fait que Sirius habite quelques temps chez moi pose quelques problèmes. Si je subissais une descente dans ma maison et qu'ils trouvaient Sirius, non seulement il serait arrêté, mais moi aussi je me retrouverais sûrement en prison pour avoir aidé un criminel en cavale. Il me fallait prendre le risque, car s'il retournait dehors il allait se refaire capturer. Je lançai alors un regard à mon mentor, puis à Rémus et enfin à Sirius, eux non plus, ils n'y avaient pas pensé du tout. Je réfléchissais alors à vive allure pour trouver une solution quand j'eus un éclair de géni. Il me suffisait de compter sur mon intelligence et sur ma deuxième adresse bien sur.

- C'est bon Nymphe, tout va bien.

- Cassiopée, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques. Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Sirius est…

- N'est pas le moins du monde en danger ici, car à par toi, Tonks et Kingsley, personne n'est au courant de l'endroit où j'habite au ministère, ce qui peut être un atout.

- Comment cela Cassiopée ?

- Eh bien, j'ai un appartement au centre-ville et lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler au ministère, je me suis enregistrée sous l'adresse de mon appartement. Et comme je ne suis jamais chez moi lorsque je suis en Week-end et pendant les vacances, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ou je suis.

- Tu es maligne toi !

- Et oui, Sirius, je tiens cela de mon père.

**POV extérieur**

Juste après ces paroles, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à rire de ma repartie envers Sirius. Le temps passa et les invités partirent, certains rentraient chez eux, d'autres retournaient au travail. Pour sa part, Cassiopée faisait des allées et retours entre sa maison et la maison de son frère adoptif pour voir sa fille et surtout discuter avec son frère de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour Morgana, sa fille de bientôt 11 ans. Tous les soirs, Cassiopée restait éveillée pendant plusieurs heures, au point que souvent elle redescendait dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Généralement, elle se retrouvait toujours face à Sirius qui était dans la cuisine en train de rêvasser. Dans ces moments là, elle avait vite compris, mais surtout appris à ne pas surprendre l'homme.

**POV Cassiopée :**

**Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui**

**Je suis la gardienne du sommeil de ses nuits**

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je l'aime, mais comment vais-je bien pouvoir le lui avouer alors que je sais que lui ne me regarda pas comme moi je le regarde. On passe notre temps ensemble, soit en silence, soit en se discutant, ou encore en se disputant. Mais lui ne me considère que comme la filleule de son meilleur ami. Et surtout qu'il ne doit pas toucher. Comment faire pour qu'il me voie enfin autrement ?

**Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira**

**Il n'aura qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras**

**Pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire.**

Oui, c'est vrai, je pense que rien que par son cœur, il peut tout reconstruire, même mon cœur meurtrie par la vie et les épreuves que j'ai du surmonté alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant pour beaucoup, même si j'ai grandi très vite. Ce cœur que je ne voulais plus laisser parâtre devant les autres de peur qu'il ne soit de nouveau brisé.

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je l'aime de cet amour de jeune fille au cœur de midinette qui fait perdre la tête, cet amour que je ne veux pas montrer de peur qu'il ne soit balayé par un geste de lui qui pourrait être trop brusque. Lui, celui qui m'a dérobé ce qui m'était le plus cher, mon cœur de verre.

**Il a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier**

**Il a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier**

**Des éclats de rires.**

Et c'est vrai, il a réussi là ou d'autres ont échoué alors qu'ils essayaient tous de me rendre le sourire que j'avais perdu avec l'enfant que j'avais du laisser à mon frère de cœur. Alors que ma fille était la seule à pourvoir le faire et qu'elle était loin de moi, il a réussi à me rendre le sourire par ses pitreries d'adulte qui n'a pas grandi.

**Il a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel**

**Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'il**

**Ne veut pas dormir, ne veut pas dormir.**

Là encore, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je me lève la nuit, depuis qu'il vit dans ma maison, il est là, dans ma cuisine en train de rêvasser ou de se remémorer le passé du temps ou il était libre, avec mon parrain et son frère de cœur, le temps ou il pouvait se permettre d'être insouciant.

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

**Il a dû faire toutes les guerres**

**Pour être si fort aujourd'hui**

**Il a du faire toutes les guerres**

**De la vie et l'amour aussi.**

C'est vrai, encore une fois, il en a fait des guerres sans moi, mais j'aimerai temps l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qui lui son imposées depuis si longtemps et encore plus depuis qu'il s'est échappé de sa prison ou il revivait ses souvenir les plus douloureux, ce qui devait être atroce. Encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir et je me relève pour aller prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, en entrant dans cette pièce, je me retrouvais face au dos de l'ami de mon parrain, le ravisseur de mon cœur.

**POV Sirius :**

**Elle vit de son mieux son rêve d'opaline et**

**Elle danse au milieu des forêts qu'elle dessine**

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je n'ose même pas lui avouer que je l'aime, c'est la nièce et filleule de mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas me mettre le loup à dos alors que je viens tout juste de le retrouver, alors que cela faisait près d'un an que j'étais en fuite.

**Elle porte des rubans qu'elle laisse s'envoler**

**Elle me chante souvent que j'ai tort d'essayer**

**De les retenir, de les retenir**

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je la vois tous les jours, mais je n'arrive pas à laisser partir ses rubans quand je suis avec elle. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, je n'avais jamais ressenti de tel sentiment pour une autre fille alors que je suis sorti avec plus d'une fille avant elle. Mais c'est justement très différent avec elle. Elle a beaucoup souffert, comme moi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi elle a tant souffert et de quoi elle a tant souffert. J'aimerai tant pouvoir l'aider.

**Pour monter dans sa grotte cachée sous les toits**

**Je dois clouer des notes à mes sabots de bois**

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment, cela m'empêche de dormir correctement et comme très souvent la nuit, je descends dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire. C'est un endroit très symbolique pour moi, car c'est ici même que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, alors que j'étais venu voir mon meilleur ami pour parler des nouveaux dangers qui s'abattait sur le monde magique maintenant.

**Je dois juste m'asseoir, je ne dois pas parler**

**Je ne dois rien vouloir, je dois juste essayer**

**De lui appartenir, de lui appartenir.**

Chaque fois que je viens ici, je repense à tout ce qui a pu se passer dans cet endroit, entre elle et moi. Elle, si têtue quand il s'agit de la sécurité des autres, sans même penser à elle et moi, à toujours vouloir sortir de cette maison. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de dispute qu'on a eu sur ce sujet alors que mon meilleur ami est juste à côté de nous en train de se retenir de rire, en plus il croit que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Toutes les nuits ou elle n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'elle vient dans la cuisine, à ce moment là, je reste à côté d'elle et je commence à me vider l'esprit pour pouvoir l'aider, elle et mettre mes propres problèmes de côté.

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres**

**Pour être si forte aujourd'hui**

**Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres**

**De la vie et l'amour aussi.**

**Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui**

**Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits**

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

C'est vrai et ce soir, en la voyant arriver de nouveau dans la cuisine dans sa robe de chambre bleu pâle, j'ai pris ma décision, je vais me lancer rester maintenant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse savoir qu'elle est lassée de ma présence à ses côtés. Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va pouvoir donner, un amour presque interdit vu qu'elle est une Aurore alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un hors la loi, un innocent certes, mais tout de même un condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban sans même l'espoir de pouvoir prouver mon innocence. Je l'entends qui s'approche de moi tout doucement, de peur de m'effrayer sans doute, ou alors pour ne pas me déranger dans mes réflexions. Ça y est, elle s'assoie à côté de moi. Elle reste silencieuse et elle attend sans doute que je fasse le premier pas comme c'est notre rituel… quand l'un rejoint l'autre, il attend que l'autre fasse le premier pas vers la communication. Je voulais lui parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge et je restais muet pour l'instant. Je n'arrivais pas à lancer le sujet qui me tenais à cœur, mais tant pis, j'attendrai encore un petit peu.

**POV Cassiopée :**

**Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira**

**Il n'aura qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras**

**Pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire**

**Je l'aime à mourir.**

Je suis arrivée dans la cuisine et je le vois là, assis à côté de la fenêtre, comme très souvent, rêvant sans doute de liberté, cette liberté qu'il n'avait pas, à cause de ce sale rat de Queudver, ce traitre qui avait vendu le presque frère du meilleur ami de mon parrain. Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais accepté, deux semaines plus tôt, la mission que voulait me confier le professeur Dumbledore et c'est justement ce qu'il a fait.

Je sentais que le ravisseur de mon cœur voulait me dire quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien et je respectais son silence. Moi aussi, je voulais lui parler, mais je n'osai pas, j'attendais tout simplement qu'il fasse le premier pas dans notre relation. C'est à ce moment là que moi Cassiopée Lupin Nejika, filleule et nièce de Rémus Lupin, je me fis la promesse de connaitre les sentiments de lui, Sirius Black à mon égard, lui qui avait volé mon cœur.

Entre l'arrivée de Sirius à la maison avec la nouvelle que Voldemort était de retour et du moment où je reprends mon histoire, deux semaines étaient passée. Tonks et ses parents étaient très souvent à la maison et on passait de bon moment. Enfin à part pour les petits déjeuners. Ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi animés, car je ne cessais pas de me disputer avec Sirius. Encore une fois, Sirius voulait sortir de chez moi pour aller se promener, mais encore une fois je me refusais de le laisser sortir et de là, de le laisser courir à sa perte.

- Bon sang, Cassiopée, tu es maligne pour me faire faire ce que tu veux.

- Tu sais très bien que je tiens cette qualité de mon père.

- Oui et bien tu es aussi têtue que ta mère !

- Sirius, tu n'aurais…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la phrase de mon oncle, car je n'étais déjà plus dans la pièce. Il était rare que quelqu'un ose parler de ma mère devant moi. Et le fait que Sirius me dise que je ressemble à ma mère au niveau du caractère, cela me faisait mal, très mal. En fait, au départ, pour moi ma mère avait choisi de suivre mon père dans la mort et non de vivre pour s'occuper de nous, même si maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, j'avais toujours du mal à entendre parler de ma mère. Mon père était mort pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort, comme beaucoup de personnes. Je pourrais en vouloir à mon père de nous avoir laissé seul, mais cela m'était impossible. Il n'avait pas choisi de tomber en faisant son devoir d'Aurore. Mais ma mère était morte lors de la naissance de mes jumeaux, Andréa et Antoni.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais dirigée vers le salon où se trouvaient toutes les photos de mon père et de ma famille. Une fois dans cette pièce qui avait une signification toute particulière pour moi. Je me tournai vers l'autel funéraire de mon père et de ma mère aussi. Je m'approchais et sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je me retrouvais au sol en larme. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. J'étais tout à ma douleur quand je sentie une présence dans mon dos pour enfin voir des bras m'enlacer doucement. Ses bras étaient ceux virile d'un homme. Je pensais que c'était mon oncle, l'un des seuls hommes qui m'approchaient ainsi et je me laissais allez avant de comprendre, à l'odeur, que ce n'était pas lui, mais Sirius. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et encore moins m'arrêter. Sirius fit alors quelque chose que je ne le pensais pas capable de faire. Il fut très gentil avec moi et me berça tout contre son cœur avec une douceur et une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et que moi-même ne connaissais pas tant que cela, mon oncle avait bien essayé de m'en donner autant qu'il pouvait, de combler le vide que je ressentais, mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Certes j'adore mon oncle, mais je savais que ce n'était pas lui qui avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de hanter mes rêves, moi-même ne le savant pas jusqu'à ce moment-là. Maintenant je m'en doutais. C'était Sirius, lui qui venait de kidnapper définitivement mon cœur, mais ça je ne suis pas prête à le lui dire.

- Ça va mieux ma belle ?

Ma belle ? Ou lala, c'est fort !

- Oui, Sirius, ça va mieux. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Non, c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude… Sincèrement, Cassiopée, pardon.

Pardon ? Quoi ? Sirius Black, le plus grand séducteur, que dis-je, le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard, s'excuse auprès d'une fille ? OoO ! Alors là, c'est une première.

J'allais exploser de rire quand je fus coupée dans mon élan par un bruit qui provenait de mon placard magique, qui servait de portail. En fait, c'était quelqu'un qui s'amusait à toquer à la porte.


	4. Chapitre 3

_ J'allais exploser de rire quand je fus coupée dans mon élan par un bruit qui provenait de mon placard magique, qui servait de portail. En fait, c'était quelqu'un qui s'amusait à toquer à la porte. _

Je me tournais alors vers Sirius et lui dit d'une voix neutre, mais en chuchotant.

- Transforme-toi Sirius.

Une fois qu'il se fut transformé, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit ou se tenait l'armoire de transport ou quelqu'un continuait de taper. J'ouvris alors la porte du placard magique. Pour voir quoi ? Où plutôt qui ? Ma très chère petite sœur Andréa et son frère jumeau, Antoni. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient encadrés par mes propres jumeaux, Maria et Kane. J'étais un peu étonnée par leur présence ici, les deux petits venaient à peine de finir les cours à Beauxbâtons. J'allais leur demander la raison de leur présence ici quand…

- Grande Sœur ! ! !

- Andréa, lâches la, tu vas finir par l'étouffer.

- Arrête de…

- Cassiopée, que s'est… Les enfants ! Mais…

- Oncle Rémus ! ! Cassiopée, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il était chez toi ?

- Andréa arrêtes immédiatement de me mettre des fautes sur le dos ! Si je n'ai rien dis, c'est peut être parce que vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps !

- Oups… désolée ! On vient de rentrer de l'école et on voulait absolument te revoir immédiatement. Pourquoi tu as choisi de changer de lieu de vie ? Tu n'étais pas bien avec nous ? Tu ne veux pas revenir ?

- Non, Andréa on en a déjà parlé. Je sais parfaitement que tu m'en veux d'être partie et que tu veux me voir revenir, mais je ne peux pas revenir en France. Comme tu le vois, j'ai maintenant ma propre maison. Je viendrais vous voir le plus rapidement possible, je te le promets, mais il est temps que j'ai ma propre vie, tu ne penses pas ?

- C'est…

- Cassiopée ! ! Un message pour toi ! !

- J'arrive Nymphe !

Je fis un sourire à toute l'assemblé et je sortie de la pièce avec Sirius sur les talons. Je descendis vers la cuisine, mais juste avant de pouvoir rentrer dans celle-ci, Sirius me retint par le bras. Il passa ses bras autour de ma fine taille, faut pas croire, j'ai une taille de guêpe et m'attira contre lui pour me serrer contre son torse. J'aurai voulu me dé faire de ses bras, mais je n'y arrivais pas, comme si mon corps ne répondait pas, comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Il le sentit, je le sais, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il se contenta de resserrer ses bras pendant que j'abandonnais la partie. Il me tenait toujours aussi fermement dans ses bras lorsqu'il pencha la tête et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais, plus résister et je me sentis fondre littéralement sous ses baisés. Quand il relâcha enfin un peu son étreinte, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser d'ailleurs. Je me reculais un peu les jambes en coton.

- Je… je… Tu… Que…

- Kiara, ce message est vraiment important alors si… Oups, je dérange peut être ?

Je me retournais pour voir ma meilleure amie et au passage je pu me voir dans le miroir de l'entrée. J'avais les cheveux rouges pétants, mais alors vraiment pétants du fait de ma gêne et dans mes yeux se trouvait une once de désir. Tonks avait les yeux brillant de malice, ses cheveux étaient encore plus roses que d'habitude et un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

- Je… J'y vais.

Et voilà que maintenant je fuis devant ma meilleure amie. Je passais à côté d'elle, qui se rapprocha de son cousin Sirius.

- Vas-y doucement avec elle cousin Sirius, Cassiopée est très fragile et surtout, elle a peur des hommes à cause d'une très vielle histoire qui lui est arrivé un peu avant son arrivé à Hogwarts…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Je suis en congé moi ! ! En congé ! ! Ils ne peuvent me laisser tranquille ?

Mes cris avaient du être entendus dans toute la maison comme d'habitude lorsque je suis en colère. Mais quelle idée de me demander de venir au bureau an urgence aussi ? Je suis en vacances, me…

Je sortis de la cuisine comme une furie, comme d'habitude, mes cheveux étaient devenus d'un noir orageux et mes yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers.

- Rémus, je dois aller au bureau ! Y a une urgence ! !

Et sans même écouté une hypothétique réponse, je sortis de la maison, non sans faire claquer la porte de la maison qui se mit à trembler légèrement. Pour me défouler et pour faire chier mon patron et oui, je suis comme cela, je pris tous mon temps pour aller au bureau des Aurores. En fait, c'était aussi pour éviter de faire un meurtre lorsque j'y serais ! Je ne suis pas folle, je me connais tout de même un minimum.

Pendant que je me rendais à pied à mon bureau, je suis tombée sur deux personnes qui n'étaient pas du tout à leurs places. C'est vrai ça, quoi ? Ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, tout d'abord, si je ne trompe pas, l'un était censé être sous les verrous. Ça les amuse vraiment de me faire faire le sale bouleau pour ensuite relâcher mes prises ? Non, mais vraiment, je vais vous le renvoyer illico presto sous les verrous. Quant à l'autre personne avec lui, il n'était même pas censé être en vie. Il aurait dû être mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Mais quelle idée de se promener en plein jour et surtout dans une rue où il y aurait sûrement des personnes qui pourraient les reconnaître ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais me charger de les ramener au bureau des Aurores ces deux là. Quand ils se retournèrent, ce fut parce qu'ils avaient entendu mes pas. C'est lorsqu'ils me virent qu'ils tirèrent leurs baguettes magiques, mais je fus tout de même plus rapide qu'eux et les désarmais rapidement avant de lancer un sort anti-transplanage. Le premier, sans doute le plus courageux des deux décida de s'attaquer à moi à la façon moldu.

Heureusement pour moi que j'avais appris les sports de combat à la moldu, au moins, je me battais contre deux adversaires sans en être inquiété et une fois ceux-ci à terre, je les ligotais. Bon c'est vrai que pendant la bataille, j'ai eu le droit à quelques blessures au visage, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave encore. C'est alors que je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour les rapatrier au QG que Kingsley apparu à mes côtés.

- Cassiopée, mais enfin, qu'est que tu… OK, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, juste une petite attaque de Mangemorts, rien de plus. Je leur ai pris leur baguette, mais ils ne semblaient pas du tout satisfait par cela alors ils m'ont engagé dans un petit combat à la moldu. Maintenant, on va pouvoir innocenter Sirius. Conduisons donc c'est deux messieurs à notre très cher ministre.

- OK Cassiopée. Allons-y, mais par pitié pour mes pauvres oreilles en transplanant. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre notre chef gueuler comme un goret que l'on égorge.

- Jolie l'image mais je crois que l'on devrait y aller avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

- Merci, allons-y.

Avec l'aide de Kingsley, j'emmenais donc les deux hommes qui m'avaient attaqué et que j'avais capturés au ministère. Mon mentor me mena au bureau des Aurores. Je le suivis avant de vois mon chef, Scrimgeour, en train de faire les cent pas en attendant, manifestement, mon arrivé avec une grande impatience. Quand il m'entendit, il se tourna vers moi en disant d'une voix grondante.

- Eh bien, Nejika, ce n'est pas trop tôt… Mais que s'est-il passé encore ?

- Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir monsieur, j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec ces deux messieurs alors que je venais ici sur votre convocation…

- Est-elle, enfin, arrivée, Rufus ?

- Oui monsieur le Ministre. Elle est là, avec Kingsley.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Un peu plus et je contrevenais à la demande de l'homme et je confiais cette mission à un autre.

- Monsieur vous savez très bien qu'il nous fallait respecter la demande de cet homme. Il sait bien mieux que nous ce qui est bon pour sa fille.

- Peut être, mais il en va de la vie d'une petite fille ! Qui plus est, c'est d'un haut dignitaire moldu ! C'est une jeune sorcière et elle a déjà été victime d'une attaque au court de la dernière nuit.

- Très bien monsieur, mais avant de me voir confier cette mission, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. Suivez-moi.

J'avais un peu pâlie lorsque j'avais entendu le ministre parler de la petite fille dont la vie était en danger à cause des sorciers et qui avait été attaquée cette nuit, sûrement chez elle, à tous les coups, il s'agissait de ma petite puce.

Je menai alors le Ministre près de Kingsley qui lui était devant la cellule de vérité anti-transplanage. Je regardais à l'intérieur de la cellule, avant de tourner mon regard vers mon mentor qui me fit signe pour me dire que les prisonniers étaient à moi. Comme ils étaient maintenant réveillés, je m'avançais et commençais à interroger le plus gras des deux.

- Bien, vous êtes ici pour avoir fait obstruction à la justice et pour attaque sur un agent des forces de l'ordre. Savez-vous qui je suis Monsieur… ?

- Pettigrew, mademoiselle Nejika.

-Quoi ? Mais… mais…

- Monsieur, c'est moi qui fait cet interrogatoire alors veillez s'il vous plaît ne pas m'interrompre. Pourquoi avoir fait croire qui Sirius Black vous avait tué et surtout pourquoi tous ces morts dans la rue ce jour là ?

- Black m'avait coincé dans un coin et il me menaçait à cause de la mort de Lily et James Potter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui est causé leur mort, c'est moi qui les ai trahis, me répondit-il en éclatant de rire un rire sadique. J'ai eu me revanche sur James Potter et qu'elle douce revanche sur ceux que je considérais comme mes amis, mais qui ne cessaient pas de se moquer de moi. Je ne regrette pas du tout la mort de James, mais pour Lily, elle n'était pas du tout prévue. Et maintenant mon maître est de retour pour prendre le pouvoir, comme par le passé et enfin, il va pouvoir en finir avec la famille Potter.

- Et pourquoi tous ces morts il y a 14 ans ?

- Pour protéger ma fuite tout simplement, bien sur. Black m'avait coincé dans une rue pleine de moldu. C'est vrai que ce jour-là Black n'y était pour rien, il n'avait même pas touché à sa baguette. C'est moi qui ai tué tous ces gens. Tout comme c'était moi qui étais le gardien des secrets des Potter. Peu le savait, à part les Potter et Black bien entendu, car c'est lui qui l'a proposé.

- Bien j'ai tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je pense qu'on en a assez entendu, pour rendre un jugement, c'est à vous de décider Monsieur le Ministre.

- Ok, d'accord, les nouvelles informations que nous venons d'avoir vont aller rejoindre le dossier Black. Ces dernières nous prouve que Sirius Black est innocent comme nous le disait les enfants il y a deux ans. Par conséquence, il sera réhabilité au sein de la communauté magique et non magique. De plus, il sera indemnisé pour ce qu'il a subit de notre part.

- Bien joué, Cassiopée, me chuchota mon mentor.

- Merci King.

- Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait tout de même que vous sachiez maintenant le but de votre convocation, votre nouvelle mission. Celle-ci passera avant toute autre mission.

- Bien monsieur le Ministre, je vous écoute. Monsieur le Ministre ?

- Bien bah, alors votre mission sera de veiller sur une petite fille, la fille d'un haut dignitaire, un ministre moldu, qui s'est retrouvé pris entre deux feux. Sa fille est une jeune sorcière, il le savait depuis sa naissance et elle a été attaquée par de mauvais sorciers. Son père a alors décidé de nous la confier, mais il voulait avant tout que quelqu'un en particulier s'occuper d'elle et ce quelqu'un c'est vous. Il a dit que vous étiez l'une des personnes la plus puissante qu'il connaisse. Et ensuite il nous a donné votre nom Mademoiselle. Acceptez-vous cette mission ?

- J'accepte, monsieur le Ministre, mais avant, j'ai une question. Cet homme, ne s'appellerait-il pas Kyle Skye ?

- Oui, comment le savez vous ?

- Car il n'y a que lui pour dire ce genre de chose sur moi. Maintenant ou est l'enfant ?

Le ministre de la magie me regardait avec étonnement, mais je n'y faisais pas tellement attention. De toutes les façons, quel choix s'offrait à moi, aucun car j'avais fait une promesse et je tiens toutes mes promesses. Et puis je ne veux pas faillir à ma parole envers mon frère adoptif. Et oui, l'enfant que l'on voulait me confier n'était autre que l'enfant que j'avais moi-même confié à mon frère il y a quelques années maintenant. Ma fille, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang. Si personne ne savait qui elle était à part mon parrain et Tonks qui était sa marraine, c'était par soucis de protection.

- Bien, maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver l'homme qui veillera sur vous et la petite. Et aussi trouver une maison bien sécurisée.

- J'aimerais m'occuper moi-même de l'endroit où l'on va loger avec la petite et de l'homme qui s'occupera de la petite avec moi.

- Très bien, mais je souhaite être informé de ces deux choses.

- Je suis désolée monsieur le Ministre, mais pour l'endroit j'ai déjà une idée et ce sera top secret. Je ne veux pas que cela ne s'ébruite de trop. Quant à l'homme, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

- Bon d'accord…

Je voyais très bien que ma décision de ne pas les informer du tout de mes choix ne plaisait pas vraiment au ministre, mais comme celui-ci me tapais un peu trop sur le système, je ne voulais en aucun cas lui donner trop éléments qui pourraient me mettre, moi, ou même ma fille, en danger. De toutes les façons, ma décision était prise.

- Bien maintenant, je me répète mais où est l'enfant ?

- Elle est là, dans mon bureau. Elle s'appelle Morgana. Entrons. Bonjour, petite Morgana. Je te présente celle qui va maintenant s'occuper de toi.

La petite le regarda comme s'il était fou pendant une ou deux minutes avant de se tourner vers moi pour avoir une ligne de conduite. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour l'informer que je réglais cette situation cocasse. Elle me regarda avec un sourire. Je relevais les yeux vers mon patron tout en disant quelques mots.

- Je sais que cela sera peut être dur pour toi jeune fille, mais par sécurité on va devoir changer quelques petites chose te concernant. Tout d'abord, on va changer la couleur de tes cheveux. Et ensuite, on va changer la couleur de tes yeux. Et pour finir, tu devras appeler Miss Nejika, maman.

- C'est bon, Monsieur Scrimgeour, Morgana me connait déjà depuis longtemps et elle sait comment elle doit agir avec moi devant les autres. Viens là ma petite puce.

- Tatie Cassy, on va rentrer à la maison ?

- N'as-tu donc pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, cet homme me fait peur…

- Chut mon ange, tu n'as rien à craindre. Monsieur Scrimgeour, cette enfant a subit un traumatisme avec ce qui lui est arrivé il y à peu.

- As-tu compris ce que tu devais faire petite ?

- Très bien monsieur.

Après cet échange fort instructif pour mon patron et ces changements dans son apparence, la petite remercia l'homme et se rapprocha encore plus de moi pour se retrouver dans mes bras. Elle positionna sa petite main dans la mienne. Elle était prête à me suivre très loin d'ici. Je conduisis alors ma fille dans la chambre des cheminées. Une fois là-bas, je lui dis le lieu ou nous devions aller. Je lui avais donné l'adresse de l'appartement où nous devions nous rendre avant de repartir pour aller dans notre véritable maison. Je sentais sur moi et sur ma fille le regard de Lucius Malfoy qui était là, pas loin de l'endroit ou l'on se trouvait.

Une fois dans la cheminée on a toutes les deux dit l'adresse à haute voix pour atterrir dans un appartement qui était très propre malgré le fait que je n'y étais pas revenu depuis plus de deux semaines. Je fis alors une simple geste avec ma baguette magique pour récupérer toutes mes affaires. Comme si ma fille avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire elle me prit le bras et le serra très fort pendant que je me concentrais sur notre lieu de destination. Un instant plus tard et surtout après avoir eu la sensation de passer dans un tuyau nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine du 10 Square Grimmaurd. En nous entendant arriver, Tonks, qui était dans la pièce avec Sirius, se retourna vers nous. Quand elle vit que Morgana était, elle aussi, présente elle me lança un regard étonné ; ma fille, elle, n'en fit pas cas et sauta au cou de Tonks.

- Tante Nymphe !

- Bonjour, ma petite chérie, répondit Tonks en serrant ma fille dans ses bras tout en me lançant un regard interrogatif. Cassiopée, tu sais que tu vas devoir tout révéler, maintenant que la petite est ici.

- Oui, je le sais, je vais devoir tout raconter…

- Raconter quoi Cassiopée ? Que tu es mariée peut être ?

- Kane… ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu te moques de moi Cassiopée ? Et pire encore, tu n'es qu'une menteuse, tu nous as menti à tous les quatre.

- Ne parle pas comme cela à maman !

- Morgana, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît, ma petite chérie.

- Oui maman.

J'attendis quelques petites minutes que ma fille soit dans sa chambre avant de me tourner vers mon frère, mon très cher frère jumeau, qui se mesurait du regard avec Sirius. J'allais alors m'asseoir au entre deux personnes à la table. Du côté gauche se trouvait ma meilleure amie et de l'autre côté se tenait Sirius. Je voulais être à côté de ma meilleure amie pour pouvoir puiser en elle le courage que moi-même je n'avais pas.

- Bien, si vous voulez tous savoir, qui est cette petite exactement et d'autres choses, je vais vous le dire.

- Oh, on n'a pas besoin que tu nous dises quoi que ce soit, pas besoin de nous faire un dessin. C'est ta fille et tu t'es mariée sans rien nous dire !

- C'est totalement faux ! S'exclama Tonks avec colère.

- Nymphe, c'est à moi de le leur dire, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, maintenant il est trop tard pour tenter de la cacher. Effectivement, Morgana est bien ma fille, mais je ne suis en aucun cas mariée. Mon enfant est le fruit d'un viol que j'ai subi quand j'avais 15 ans. Et peu de gens sont au courant et c'est pour cela que vous n'étiez au courant de rien, pas même son père biologique.

- Qui est au courant de cette histoire ?

- Nymphe et ses parents qui m'ont beaucoup aidé, Rémus, Albus et Poppy Pomfrey sont où plutôt étaient les seuls au courant.

- Et pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici ?

- Pour pouvoir la protéger moi-même, elle n'était plus en sécurité, du danger qui la guette. Ne m'en demande pas plus, ne me demande pas de détails, s'il te plaît, car je ne pourrais pas t'en donner Kane, dis-je à mon frère alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose.

- Ha Cassiopée, tu n'as rien, Merlin soit loué… et la petite ?

- Tout va bien King, elle n'a rien et elle est là-haut.

- Ouf. J'ai eu une de ses peurs pour vous deux. Ton appartement à été mis à sac, il y a deux minutes à peine, je suis venus ici presque tout de suite après avoir constaté les dégâts.

- Quoi ? Hurla presque Sirius.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas Sirius, tout va bien maintenant. Je savais très bien que cela arriverait, car Malfoy m'a vu prendre la poudre de cheminette tout à l'heure. Pour ma part, je me suis dépêchée de transplaner ici avec la petite.

- Et si tu continuais dans les bonnes nouvelles, Cassiopée ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je à mon mentor.

- Alors à toi l'honneur de commencer, ma petite.

- O.K. mais tout d'abord je ne suis pas ta '' petite ''. Sirius, ma bonne nouvelle est que quand je suis partie tout à l'heure…

- Oui, comme une furie, d'ailleurs.

- Laisse-moi finir mon histoire. Bon alors quand je suis partie pour le ministère, aux lieux de transplaner, je suis partie à pieds pour éviter de faire un meurtre de sang froid et au détour du chemin…

- Tu ad trouvé des fleurs ?

- Bon maintenant, ça suffit, vous ne saurez rien du tout avant ce soir. Vous saurez ce que j'ai à dire lors de la réunion de ce soir au QG.

- C'est bon Cassiopée, j'arrête avec mes vannes pourris, promis.

- Non, je ne te dirais rien et tu sauras en même temps que tout le monde et King je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit !

Je sorti alors de la pièce pour monter voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon d'où s'échappait un petit bruit de dispute et ce depuis au moins un bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- Cassiopée, attends-moi !

- Non Sirius, j'ai dit ce soir !

- Ce n'est pas à ce propos, même si je ne te cache pas que j'aimerais savoir, ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux te parler.

- Alors, c'est pour quoi Sirius ?

- C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tout à l'heure dans le hall……

- Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, Cassiopée, pas du tout, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que je veux te forcer ou te brusquer……

- C'est bon Sirius, j'ai parfaitement compris. Mais saches une chose mon petit toutou affectueux, tu n'es pas le premier que j'embrasse, car je dois bien avouer que j'ai répondu à ton baisé. Et puis, si je ne l'avais pas voulu, tu l'aurais tout de suite compris et tu aurais une jolie petite marque sur la joue avec quelques commentaires de mon oncle sur ce sujet là.

- D'accord, j'ai compris.

J'eu un sourire pour Sirius et celui-ci se rapprocha de nouveau de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau seulement, sur ce coup là, je le devançais et ce fut moi qui l'embrassais. Puis, je m'éloignais quelques minutes plus tard pour reprendre mon souffle, Merlin qu'il embrasse bien, il embrasse comme un dieu.

J'eu de nouveau un sourire pour lui puis on parti chacun de notre côté, lui vers la cuisine, sans doute pour essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Kingsley et moi vers le salon. Je poussais alors la porte tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas me faire repérer. Je vis alors le pourquoi de la dispute, mon plus jeune frère, avec sa jumelle, étaient en train de se moquer de Morgana.

- Alors la petite sang-de-bourbe, tu crois pouvoir faire la loi dans la maison d'une grande sorcière ?

- Et toi, tu crois pouvoir faire la loi dans ma maison ? Et en plus, tu te permes d'insulter ta nièce alors qu'elle a largement plus de droit que toi dans cette maison ?

- Quoi ? Ma nièce, allons Cassiopée, ça ne peut pas être vrai, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette petite peste de gamine à 11 ans déjà.

- Oui, Morgana a 11 ans, mais elle est ma fille et tu n'as aucun droit de l'insulter ou de dire du mal d'elle. Et tu ferais bien de t'excuser, même si je sais que Morgana ne te pardonnera pas, essai tout de même.

- Pardon, pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû.

- Je refus de te pardonner pour l'instant et puis, sache que seuls des personnes d'ascendants sorciers peuvent prétendre à faire cela !

A peine avait-elle dit ces quelques mots qu'elle se transforma en une petite panthère noire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se transformait de nouveau et elle prit l'apparence d'une jeune tigresse avant de passer à la lionne. J'eu un petit sourire et je me retournais pour sortir de la pièce et me rendre dans ma chambre. Je pris quelques affaires et sorti de ma chambre pour rendre dans la cuisine ou les autre se trouvaient toujours. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la cuisine, j'entendis un brouhaha qui me prouvait que j'avais parfaitement raison quand je disais que tout le monde allait tenter de tirer les vers du nez de Kingsley. Cela me prouvait que tous voulaient savoir ma bonne nouvelle. J'ouvris doucement la porte de la pièce en espérant ne me faire voir par mes amis.

- Allez Kingsley, dis-nous ce qu'il en ait de cette fameuse bonne nouvelle.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire la dessus, car ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, c'est à Cassiopée de le dire.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Bon très bien, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, tous, je vais vous le dire. Lorsque je suis partie tout à l'heure, je suis tombée sur deux personnes qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire à cet endroit. L'une de ces deux personnes aurait du être en prison, dis-je en regardant mon oncle.

- Cassiopée, c'est celui auquel je pense, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Rémus.

- Si tu penses à mon père adoptif, alors oui et puis je me suis fait un grand plaisir de le mettre sous les barreaux. Quant au deuxième, il était sensé être mort depuis 14 ans.

- Mort ? Alors là, tu m'intrigue Cassiopée ? Me dit alors Kane.

Je le savais, j'intriguais peut être mon frère, mais moi, j'étais tourné vers Sirius et mon oncle, attendant leurs réactions. Ceux-ci venaient d'échanger un regard des plus significatifs, ils avaient parfaitement compris mes paroles.

- Tu parles de Peter, n'est-ce pas Cassy ? Murmura alors mon oncle en me regardant.

J'eu un sourire grand comme une banane, celui-ci voulait tout dire. C'était une réponse à la question de mon petit oncle Rémus.

- Mais… mais alors je suis… je suis libre ?

J'acquiesçais à la question de mon petit Sirius. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle fut celle que j'imaginais. Il se leva d'un bon, étreignit mon oncle avant de venir vers moi. Il me prit alors de nouveau dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche en encore une fois, je me sentis fondre. Je ne voyais plus le regard que les autres posaient sur nous et je venais de perdre toute notion du temps. Le baiser prit fin et je me blottie dans les bras de celui qui prenait désormais une place des plus importante dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. J'étais toujours dans les bras musclés de Sirius quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, il y avait un silence de mort dans la pièce. Je relevais alors la tête et je regardais autour de moi. Tonks avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage, je crois bien que c'était la seule à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Sirius et moi, avec mon oncle aussi. Je cherchais alors le regard de mon oncle pour savoir s'il était d'accord avec mon choix et je vis dans ses yeux toute l'approbation dont j'avais besoin.

- Sirius, au lieu d'embrasser ma filleule, si tu allais voir Harry chez son oncle et sa tante pour lui parler de cela ?

- Je veux bien, mais cela attendra demain, c'est un peu dur pour ce soir. Déjà il y a une réunion dans dix minutes et puis, à part au ministère, je ne suis pas innocenté aux yeux de la population.

- Il a raison mon oncle. Je fais descendre les enfants pour pouvoir les présenter aux enfants Weasley et à Miss Granger.

- O.K. Cassiopée, mais dépêche-toi…

- Lâches-moi la grappe, laisses-moi tranquille toi !

Je venais à peine d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine qu'une petite furie aux cheveux noir orageux entra. Cette petite furie n'était autre que ma fille, Morgana et elle était suivie, comme j'aurais du m'en douter, par mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Ceux-ci semblaient bien s'amuser à embêter ma fille, il allait falloir que je remette les points sur les i avec eux. En parlant de ma fille, je remarquais rapidement qu'elle était sur le point de les envoyer au diable, l'un comme l'autre, quand Sirius la rattrapa à bras le corps pour la chatouiller un peu, ce qui la calma.

- Morgana, veux-tu te calmer un peu s'il te plaît, merci. Quant à vous deux, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est encore passé avec Morgana ?

- Ils se sont amusé à fouiller dans mes affaires alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain et que j'avais le dos tourné, Maman.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Cassiopée.

- Antony, Andréa, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? Que vous ai-je dis tout à l'heure ? Laissez donc Morgana tranquille, elle est ici chez elle.

- Cassiopée, tout à l'heure, tu nous as également dit que c'était ta fille, mais tu n'as pas voulu nous donner de détails. Seulement voilà, tu as 26 ans et si j'ai bien calculé, tu n'avais que 15 ans quand Morgana est née, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'avais à peine plus de 15 ans, à ce moment là.

Et voilà, je venais de sécher mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Morgana était toujours dans les bras de Sirius et je me tournais vers eux avant de venir les rejoindre.

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'y aller.

Et encore une fois c'est moi qui travail, je viens maintenant d'ouvrir le bal en lançant le signal du départ. On parti tous en direction de la cheminée et je pris Morgana avec moi en lançant haut et fort l'adresse.

- Douze Square Grimmaurd !


	5. Chapitre 4

_- Douze Square Grimmaurd !_

Les cheminées se mirent alors à tourner autour de nous pour la deuxième fois de la journée, me donnant un peu envie de vomir. Quand on arriva avec Morgana, sur le sol de la cuisine, il y avait plusieurs pairs de jambes appartenant à plusieurs rouquins.

- Bonjour Cassiopée.

- Bonsoir Molly. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien. Pas besoin de te présenter mes enfants, tu les connais déjà. Mais qui est cette petite fille ?

- C'est ma fille, Morgana.

- Ta fille ? Et tu as quel âge, jeune fille ?

- J'ai onze ans madame. J'entre à Poudlard cette année, enfin normalement.

- Molly, la réunion va bientôt commencer non ? Elle commence bien dans 5 minutes ?

- Oui, effectivement, elle commence dans 5 minutes. Tous les enfants là-haut et que ça saute !

- Maman, moi aussi, je dois monter ?

- Oui, ma chérie. Antony, Andréa, vous aussi vous monter et je vous conseil de ne plus aller embêter Morgana aujourd'hui et dans les jours qui viennent, c'est votre nièce, je vous le rappelle encore une fois.

Tous les enfants partirent vers les étages tout en grognant pendant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'asseyaient tout autour de la table. Enfin, Dumbledore arriva et la réunion pu enfin commencer. Plusieurs éléments furent mis en avant et beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles furent fourni. Enfin, Dumbledore se tourna vers moi pour me demander des nouvelles de ma mission. Il voulait savoir où en était ma mission. Je me tournais alors vers mon petit Sirius pour savoir à qui reviendrait le beau rôle d'annoncer notre bonne nouvelle. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais me lancer, que c'était à moi de le dire au reste de l'Ordre.

- C'est ton tour Cassiopée, qu'elles sont les nouvelles de ta mission, mon enfant ?

- Oh elle avance très bien, je dirais même qu'elle est bouclée. Et ce aujourd'hui même.

- Quoi ? Tu as fini par trouver la cachette de Peter ?

- Eh non, pas vraiment en fait. Je dirais que j'ai fait mieux que cela. Peter a, comme qui dirait, eu la malchance de tomber sur moi alors que j'étais d'une humeur plus que massacrante, cet après-midi. Il est maintenant dans une cellule, d'où il ne peut s'échapper, au ministère avec une autre personne, dis-je en regardant Rémus puis Dumbledore dans les yeux. Sirius est maintenant libre, un article est en cour d'écriture et il paraîtra demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il va falloir que Sirius aille se déclarer en tant qu'animagus au ministère, puisque Peter risque de le dire.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Cassiopée. Bien joué, c'était vraiment un coup de maître. Je vais maintenant te donner une nouvelle mission.

- Pour les deux moi qui viennent, ça va être assez dure vu que j'ai reçu une mission de la part du ministre lui-même. Même si je suis censé être en vacances. Elle est plain temps, professeur. Je dois garder une petite fille, dis-je en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux. La garder avec moi et la protéger de sorciers maléfiques.

- Tu nous l'as bien présenté comme étant ta fille tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, une vérité que très peu de personne ne sait cela, du moins pour l'instant. D'ailleurs je voudrai que personne ne dise ce que je vais vous dire. Mon frère adoptif, qui s'en occupait pour moi depuis sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant, m'a demandé de la reprendre avec moi pour la protéger. J'en avais l'intention depuis un moment, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

- Ah, bah, maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi il a voulu que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de la petite et non quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourquoi l'avoir confié à un moldu ?

- A cause de son père biologique.

- Tu connais le père biologique de la petite ?

- Oui et Rémus aussi. Ainsi que les autorités Moldu, vu qu'il est en ce moment même en prison.

- Pourquoi les autorités Moldu et non les autorités Magique ?

- Car, même s'il a réussi à s'évader à plusieurs reprises, il n'en reste pas moins un moldu. Et puis je ne voulais pas du tout que le ministère soit au courant de cela, d'autant plus que c'est une véritable passoir et que tout le monde aurait été au courant de la vérité. Et plus particulièrement la fin.

- Mais vas-y, déballe tout ton stock.

- Kane, tu es peut être mon petit frère, mais chacun a le droit et est libre d'avoir son jardin secret.

- Parles-moi sur un autre ton, l'évadé !

- Maintenant, ça suffit Kane. Si tu as des comptes à régler avec moi ou nous, tu le feras plus tard !

- Comme c'est mignon. Tu le défends. Et puis, je fais ce que je veux Cassiopée. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton amant que je suis obligé de l'apprécier.

- Quoi qu'ils fassent ensemble, cela ne regarde qu'eux Kane…

La phrase avait eu de l'effet, mais un grand temps trop tard. En effets, je m'étais levée et j'avais mis mon point dans la figure de mon très cher frère. Personne ne m'avait retenu, je pense que c'est à la vu de la couleur de mes cheveux. Ils devaient avoir eu légèrement peur. La couleur de mes cheveux étaient passés du bleu violet au noir orageux et cela avait eu son effet et on pouvait facilement comprendre que j'étais très, mais alors très, très en colère contre mon frère. Sirius fut le seul à oser m'approcher et il me prit le bras pour m'éloigner de mon frère avant que je ne face un massacre. Il regarda vers Albus Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire et un signe de sortir de la pièce. Sirius me fit alors sortir de la cuisine pendant que mon frère jumeau était envoyé en mission. Sirius avait sa propre méthode pour me calmer. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche et je passais de la colère à la passion et au désir.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien dans tes bras et que je n'aime pas quand tu m'embrasse, mais il faut peut être y retourner, non ?

- Oui, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux biens calmés alors, allons-y.

Il me prit de nouveau par la main et me mena de nouveau dans la cuisine où tous les autres nous attendaient. Je remarquais facilement que les autres adultes se méfiaient de moi et de mes réactions comme de la peste. Remarquez, ma réaction avait été un peu violente envers Kane, je l'avoue.

- Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai très mal réagi envers mon frère jumeau.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave Cassiopée. Peu de choses ont été dites pendant votre absence. Et il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul sujet à aborder pour cette réunion. Maintenant, que faisons-nous d'Harry ?

- Je pense que l'un des meilleurs moyens pour tous nous protéger est d'apprendre à Harry l'occlumentie. C'est l'unique moyen de nous protéger de Voldemort.

- Oui, mais moi je ne peux pas…, commença Rogue, le meilleur occlumence de tout Poudlard.

- Moi, je peux parfaitement le faire, dis-je alors.

- Ah oui, voyons cela, me rétorqua alors Rogue.

Hum que je l'aime celui là ! Enfin je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il me lança alors le sort sans même le prononcer et essaya d'entrer dans mon esprit, mais je le repoussais plus que facilement et je vis même un pan de son passé. Je vis alors le petit garçon crasseux qui essayait de faire face à son ivrogne de père. Je coupais alors presque tout de suite le contacte visuel car je ne voulais pas en voir plus que ce que j'avais déjà vu. Je vis alors de la reconnaissance dans les yeux de Rogue avant que ceux-ci ne se reprennent et reprennent toutes leur froideur habituelle.

- Très bien, pour moi c'est bon, professeur Dumbledore.

- O.K., mais je le savais déjà, je connais parfaitement les défenses de Cassiopée. On va aller chercher Harry dès demain matin et c'est toi qui t'en occuperas Cassiopée, avec Sirius. Je vous transmettrais l'heure par courrier demain matin.

- je vais m'occuper de tous les jeunes au moins 2 heures par jour pour le leur apprendre, cela les occupera et leur changera du ménage. Je resterais ici le plus souvent tout en veillant sur la protection face au ministère.

- D'accord, qui se porte volontaire pour aller chercher Harry ?

Il y eu plusieurs mains qui se levèrent et une demi-douzaine de personnes furent choisi pour constituer l'arrière garde : Tonks, Fol-Œil, Rémus, Arthur, Kingsley et Elphias Doge. Et en avant-garde, il fut décidé que ce serait Sirius et moi-même, mais également, pour passer inaperçu par les moldus ou par d'autres sorciers, on irait avec ma fille Morgana. Je n'étais pas tellement chaude pour cela mais, bon, c'était un très bon moyen pour éviter de se faire repérer. La réunion se termina sur ce projet. Tous les membres se levèrent et tous ceux qui devaient partir s'en allèrent pendant que ceux qui restaient, commençaient à préparer le diner. Avant que le vieux directeur de Poudlard ne s'en aille, je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Au fait, professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose.

- Allez-y Cassiopée, mon enfant, de toutes les façons, moi aussi j'avais quelque chose à vous demander.

- O.K., mais avant je voulais également vous dire que je n'étais pas très chaude pour emmener Morgana demain, mais si vous penser que c'est un plus pour notre couverture alors je le ferais.

- Merci Cassiopée. Et maintenant, ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

- Oui, alors voilà, vous le savez depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai deux jeunes frère et sœur qui, je le sais, aimeraient aller à Poudlard pour leur dernière année d'étude, est-ce possible ?

- C'est tout à fait possible Cassiopée et pour ma question, c'était de savoir si vous accepteriez de venir enseigner à Poudlard cette année en tant que professeur de DCFM.

- Cela me ferai très plaisir, mais il faut que je vois avec le chef de mon département, de plus, j'ai besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour y réfléchir correctement.

- Très bien, faites-moi parvenir votre réponse le plus tôt possible, mon enfant.

- Bien mon…

Alors que j'étais en train de répondre au vieux directeur, c'est ce moment là que choisi une voix stridente pour hurler des insanités dans la maison.

- OH HORREUR ! SANG-DE-BOURBE ! TRAITRE A LEUR SANG ! DANS MA MAISON !

En entendant cette voix qui pourrait vous percer les tympans, je me précipitais vers l'entrée d'où venait le bruit. A cet endroit se trouvait un tableau hurleur d'insulte. Sirius était sur mes talons, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car je me mis à hurler à mon tour sur le tableau.

- TA GUE*** ! L'HORREUR ICI, C'EST TOI ALORS NE M'ENERVE PAS ! Dis-je à la mère de Sirius sur le même ton qu'elle. D'ailleurs, cela la calma légèrement, surement à la vu du crépitement de l'air qui m'entourait.

Avec l'aide de mon très cher Sirius, je refermais les rideaux qui protégeaient le tableau, enfin c'était surtout nous qu'ils protégeaient, des hurlements de Mrs Black. On retourna ensuite dans la cuisine, non sans avoir pu échanger un baisé qui me calma, ou on retrouva toute la famille Weasley au grand complet, moins Percy. Il y avait également mes sœurs et mon petit frère, ainsi que ma fille.

- Elle est super gentille, ta très chère mère Sirius.

- Ouais, t'as vu ça.

- Tiens, vous n'avez pas mis longtemps du tout pour calmer ta très chère mère, Sirius.

- Ah, ça, c'est tout à fait normal Fred, ou bien c'est George, je ne sais pas lequel est qui. Bref, quand on se retrouve face à une Cassiopée particulièrement en furie, on ferme généralement son clapet si on ne veut pas avoir des ennuis. Et on ne l'ouvre plus avant un bon moment.

- Non ? Tu n'as pas fait ça Cassiopée, d'habitude, c'est toujours nous qui nous en prenons plein la figure.

- C'est vrai Maman ?

- Oui, ma chérie. Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui peut t'énerver, d'ailleurs de ce côté-là, tu tiens de moi. Et puis, je n'avais plus ce très cher Kane pour lui taper dessus.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour que tu lui en veuille à ce point ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, mais plutôt ce qu'il a dit, Antony. Et je peux te dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je suis resté assez calme pour une fois, sinon, j'aurais bien fait comme Cassiopée et je lui aurais bien collé mon poing dans le ventre ou dans le visage.

- Mais à moins que je ne me trompe, j'ai mis mon poing en plein dans son nez, non ?

- Effectivement mais pour le ventre, c'est plutôt moi. Et puis c'était hilarant de voir sa tête après cela.

A cette phrase, tout le monde et je dis bien tout le monde, éclata de rire. Même moi, qui pourtant étais encore très en colère contre mon frère et pourtant, je me joignis à eux dans leur joie et leur bonne humeur. Cette soirée se termina dans une ambiance festive. Comme il se faisait tard et que Morgana était déjà en train de dormir dans la chambre de Sirius, je pris donc la décision de rester ici avec ma fille pendant que mon frère et mes sœurs rentraient chez moi par le biais de la cheminée. En fait, je savais déjà que l'on finirait la nuit ici avec Morgana, c'est pourquoi j'avais prévu des affaires de rechange.

Il était assez tôt le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveillai. Je savais parfaitement que je ne parviendrais jamais à me rendormir et je préférais donc me lever et aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Puis je m'habillais avant de descendre pour aller dans la cuisine, qui était déserte à cette heure de la matinée, surtout pendant les grandes vacances. Enfin pas si déserte que cela, car c'était sans compter Kreatcher, l'elfe de maison des Black.

- Tiens, voilà la Sang-de-Bourbe qui a osé insulter la noble et douce maîtresse de Kreatcher.

- Kreatcher, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, tu peux me parler en face et non dans le dos comme tu viens de le faire. Maintenant, je te déconseille de m'appeler comme tu viens de le faire, car je suis une Nejika.

- Le nom des Nejika est aussi ancien que celui des Black et il est très connu dans les hauts lieux, veillez pardonner Kreatcher, Miss.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je commençais à faire le petit déjeuner et il parti de la cuisine me laissant seule en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je posais ce que je venais de préparer sur la table de la cuisine, quand je remarquais une lettre scellé au milieu de la table de la table de la cuisine. Je la pris et regardais le nom du destinataire et vis qu'elle était adressée à mon nom et à celui de Sirius également. Quand je vis qu'il y avait deux destinataires, je pris la décision de la laisser là ou elle était pour l'instant et d'attendre Sirius, qui n'allait pas tarder à venir prendre son petit déjeuner étant aussi lève tôt que moi, pour l'ouvrir. Je m'assis alors à la table et commençais à manger en attendant que Sirius se décide enfin à me rejoindre. Je n'eus guère à attendre vu que Sirius arriva bientôt dans la cuisine. Il était encore en tenu de nuit, c'est-à-dire un bas de pyjama d'où dépassait son boxer, une robe de chambre rouge ouverte sur son torse sur le reste de son corps. Quand je l'entendis arriver, je me levais pour aller prendre une autre assiette dans le buffet. Alors que je me redressais, je me sentis entourer la taille par des bras et lorsque je me retournais vers Sirius, je me retrouvais dans le col de sa robe de chambre. Jamais je n'avais senti une aussi bonne odeur. L'odeur de l'homme dont je venais de tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse. Et voilà, je me le suis avoué.

- Je me demandais si tu serais déjà levée à cette heure-ci. Tu m'as un peu manqué hier soir.

- Ha haha. Tu n'as pas pu dormir hier soir ou tu voulais que l'on passe la nuit ensemble ?

- Que l'on passe la nuit ensemble…

- Sirius, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour que l'on passe la nuit ensemble et puis, je te rappel que j'ai une fille de onze ans.

- Je sais et à propos de ta fille, je voulais te demander, est-ce que je pourrais t'aider à la protéger ?

- Tiens, tu as les mêmes bonnes idées que moi. C'est ce que je voulais te demander. Elle a besoin d'une présence masculine à ses côtés et je dois bien t'avouer que je suis dans la même situation que ma fille.

- Si tu le souhaites, je resterais à tes côtés et à ceux de ta fille.

J'étais toujours blottie dans les bras de mon petit Sirius et oui je suis possessive. Il baissa la tête pour m'embrasser. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras… J'aurais voulu que cette étreinte dure toujours. Notre baisé se termina et je décidais que j'étais toujours aussi bien dans ses bras et que je voulais y rester, aussi je posai la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et une de mes mains se posa sur le torse de mon petit ami. On aurait dit qu'il y avait comme une bulle autour de nous. Cette bulle n'éclata que lorsque nous fumes surpris par la jeune Ginny, qui, manifestement, s'était réveillée un peu tôt et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Elle fut quelque peu gênée de nous voir ainsi. Je me séparais un peu à regret du torse musclé de Sirius. Ginny était déjà repartie de la cuisine. Je me rendis alors compte que l'assiette que je tenais dans les mains un peu plus tôt était maintenant à terre, cassée en deux. Je déplaçais alors légèrement la main et répara l'assiette d'un coup. Oui, je sais, c'est très rare d'arriver à utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais j'y arrive. Je me tournais pour la poser sur la table. Sirius m'avait suivi dans mon déplacement et je remarquais également que son regard était tombé sur l'enveloppe.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe ?

- Non, je ne sais pas du tout, j'ai préféré t'attendre avant de l'ouvrir. Ouvres-la, s'il te plaît.

- O.K. C'est Dumbledore. Il nous demande de nous rendre à Privet Drive dès 10 heures ce matin. Il veut qu'Harry commence ses cours d'Occlumentie dès aujourd'hui.

- O.K. il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure pour que tu te prépares Sirius. Et rends-toi parfaitement présentable s'il te plaît.

- Bien sur Cassy… mais j'y pense, les moldus ils ne savent pas que j'ai été innocenté.

- Eh bien ils ont normalement été prévenus par leur premier ministre par les journaux télévisé. Un journal spécial.

- O.K. j'y vais.

Sirius s'approcha un peu de moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la pièce. Pendant qu'il était monté se préparer, j'écrivis un mot pour prévenir Mrs Weasley que nous allions chercher Harry, avec Morgana, comme prévu. Cette dernière était descendue, habillée et avait mangé. En effet, j'avais finalement accepté d'emmener ma petite fille avec nous.

- Morgana, cela tombe bien que tu sois déjà debout et prête à sortir. Tu vas venir avec Sirius et moi, on part dans une petite dizaine de minutes.

- D'accord maman, mais où veux-tu que l'on aille ?

- Tu le sauras quand on y sera ma petite Morgana. Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est très exactement 10 heures moins le quart, Padfoot. Morgana, déforme un peu ton visage, s'il te plaît.

- Oui maman.

Aussi facile à dire qu'à faire pour ma petite Morgana, de ce côté-là, elle avait vraiment hérité de moi, c'était comme pour le caractère. Pour faire bonne mesure, je pris une nouvelle apparence également. Une fois cela fait, on sorti de la maison pour enfin pouvoir transplaner. On arrive alors très rapidement dans un parc qui était totalement désert à cette heure là de la journée. On n'était pas très loin de la rue où habitaient l'oncle et la tante de Harry Potter.

- Tu vois Morgana, c'est ici que j'ai vu Harry pour la première fois depuis bien des années, depuis la mort de ses parents. Il venait de gonfler la sœur de son oncle comme un ballon. Quand il m'a vu pour la première fois lui aussi, je crois qu'il a eu vraiment peur de moi.

- Tu lui as fait si peur que cela, papa ?

- Oh oui, ma puce.

Ma fille avait compris qu'il lui fallait jouer le jeu et Sirius y était lui aussi entré. Je suivis cet échange avec le sourire pendant que l'on continuait vers le numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Beaucoup de personnes regardaient par la fenêtre pour nous regarder passer en pensant surement qu'on était une famille parfaite et intérieurement, je pensais la même chose. Arrivée à destination, j'entendis un bruit de dispute, un jeune garçon parlait avec un autre jeune garçon en le menaçant de lui créer de très gros ennuis. Je me tournais vers Sirius qui avait le sourire, ce devait juste être une dispute normale entre jeunes. Il hocha la tête et je toquais à la porte. Ce fut une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait un air revêche. Si elle fut surprise de nous voir, surtout de voir un ancien fugitif, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser passer.

- Bonjour, monsieur et mesdames, qui êtes vous ?

Pendant qu'on pénétrait dans la maison le ton commençait à vraiment monter en haut et la femme fit une petite grimace, mais autrement elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en inquiéter. A peine le ton était-il monté qu'un garçon maigre, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes misent de travers sur son nez, des vêtements trop grand pour lui, descendit les escaliers avec grâce et atterri fort souplement dans l'entrée.

- Potter, que fais-tu là, garçon ?

- Ton petit Dudley me cherche depuis le début des vacances… Sirius ! ! ! !

- Tu connais ces personnes garçon ?

- Sirius, j'ai appris que tu avais été libéré. C'est merveilleux !

- Et oui, je suis libre et c'est entièrement grâce à cette magnifique jeune femme.

- Mais alors tu es venu me chercher pour que je puisse aller vivre chez toi ?

- Oui, jeune Harry, nous sommes venus te chercher. De plus, vu comment tu es traité, je pense que tu ne resteras plus très longtemps à leur garde. Tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ?

- Oui, en faite, je n'ai pas tellement sorti mes affaires de ma valise.

- Très bien, alors on va sortir tes affaires et partir de cette maison pour aller dans ma maison.

- D'accord…

- Harry, désolé de te couper, mais Sirius il y a un problème. Je crois bien qu'il y a des détraqueurs dehors.

- Et merde, il faut partir le plus tôt possible.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi très cher.

Alors que Sirius montait avec Harry à l'étage pour récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Moi, pendant ce temps là, je commençais à expliquer la situation à la tante d'Harry. Je me méfiais tout de même de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Je récupérais les affaires d'Harry lorsque celui-ci était un peu plus jeune. Soudain, alors que Sirius descendait, après avoir fait disparaître d'Harry en les envoyant dans une chambre de sa maison, un patronus apparu devant moi.

- Oncle Mus ?

- Cassiopée, c'est bon, tout est sous contrôle dehors, la voie est libre.

- Ouf, merci tonton Mus. Bien, alors Mrs Dursley vous ne verrez pas votre neveu avant les prochaines vacances, là encore je récupérerai le reste des affaires d'Harry qui sont en votre possession.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je lui jetais alors un regard mauvais avant de me tourner vers Harry en faisant comme si sa tante n'avait rien dit du tout et je l'observais.

- Harry, nous allons partir très bientôt. Sirius, tu prends Harry et tu transplanes. Pendant que moi je parts avec Morgana.

- O.K. chef.

- Fous-toi encore une fois de ma tronche Black et tu comprendras ce qu'est la souffrance.

Harry s'approcha de Sirius avec un air un peu inquiet et s'accrocha à son bras, pendant que ma fille me tendait les bras pour que je la prenne dans les miens. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs. Puis je transplanais alors au Square avec ma fille. Je la reposais par terre et nous attendîmes quelques instants le temps qu'Harry et Sirius n'arrivent. Puis on alla vers le 11 et le 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Je passais alors un morceau de papier à Harry et Morgana.

- Pensez très fort à ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin. Pensez-y très, très fort.

Tout de suite après mes paroles, une maison apparue devant nous. Elle n'était pas tellement belle, mais c'était ainsi. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la maison le plus rapidement possible. On se dirigea presque tout de suite vers la cuisine où était toute la famille Weasley et Hermione.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ginny qui lui sauta au cou avant que sa mère est eu le temps de faire quelque chose.

- Doucement Ginny, dit alors Harry en faisant desserrer Ginny avant de l'enlacer et l'embrasser tendrement puis lui dire à l'oreille. Comment vas-tu ma beauté ?

- Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour.

- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Ronny.

- Dis-moi Sirius, où sommes-nous ? Je croyais que l'on allait chez toi ? Et qui sont ces deux personnes ?

- Nous sommes dans la maison de mes parents.

- Désolé de te couper Sirius, mais je crois qu'il y a du courrier.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Ginny ?

- Regardes maman. Ce n'est pas le hibou que tu as offert à oncle Kyle ?

- Effectivement, tu as raison Morgana, c'est bien Marvin. Viens là mon grand.

Je pris le hibou et détacha délicatement la lettre que mon frère adoptif venait d'envoyer. En fait, il y avait deux lettres et elles étaient adressées à Morgana et moi. Je pris ma lettre et tendis la sienne à ma fille. J'ouvris ma lettre et commença à la lire. Celle-ci disait cela :

« Ma très chère et tendre petite sœur,

J'espère que tout va bien pour le mieux pour toi et la petite Morgana. Mais, si je t'écris cette lettre, ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir de vos nouvelles, mais pour te dire que je viens d'être mis au courant que le vrai père de Morgana vient de demander à être rejugé par la cours d'appel. Je ne peux rien faire contre cette histoire si ce n'est espérer que rien ne vous arrivera et que tu pourras mettre Morgana en sécurité avant qu'il n'est obtenu gains de cause auprès des jurés.

Je t'aime ma petite sœur, à bientôt, ton frère, Kyle Skye. »

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Il est vraiment décidé à me pourrir la vie celui-là !

- De qui tu parles Cassiopée ?

Je ne répondis même pas à Sirius et je partis de la pièce. Sirius venait de se prendre la lettre dans la figure, mais je l'avoue ce n'était pas vraiment fait exprès. J'étais à moitié effondrée par cette nouvelle, qui pour moi n'avait rien de bon. Je l'avoue, cet homme me faisait plus que peur. Je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, mais comment faire pour me protéger de cet homme, je ne voulais pas rester cachée toute ma vie avec ma vie. Maintenant, je risquai de mettre toute ma famille en danger, ce que je me refusais de faire. Il fallait que je refasse surface et que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour en finir avec cet homme dont je n'osais même pas prononcer son nom alors que je n'avais pas peur de dire Voldemort.

Je venais d'arriver dans le salon des Black et je remarquais que le décor n'était pas vraiment de bon goût. Les parents de Sirius vivaient peut être dans ce genre d'ambiance, mais je doute fortement que Sirius aime bien. Aurais-je réussi à virer toute ma peur de cet homme en pensant à autre chose, là j'en doute un peu, mais bon je suis déjà moins paniquée.

Je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que Sirius m'avait suivi dans la pièce et qu'il regardait lui aussi son arbre généalogique ou on pouvait voir un trou à l'endroit qui représentait son nom. J'eus alors une idée des plus farfelus, il me suffisait d'un simple petit sort et hop, le tour serait joué, mais pas pour l'instant. Sirius détourna alors le regard puis il se dirigea vers moi pour me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et me berça, il sentait parfaitement ma détresse et il voulait me protéger.

- Cassy, je serais toujours là pour toi et la petite. Je ne le laisserais pas vous approcher.

- Je le sais bien Sirius, mais j'ai peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend de moi. Je ne veux plus être cette fille si courageuse que tout le monde veut voir.

- Cassy, tu n'as pas à être cette fille, tu n'as qu'à être toi-même. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ferais tous pour vous deux, tu m'as sauvé Cassiopée. Tu as fait en sorte que je sois totalement libre et je t'en suis plus que reconnaissant.

- Je n'ai fait qu'être au bon endroit au bon moment. Désolé d'être partie comme cela, mais j'ai eu un peu trop peur. Morgana n'est au courant de rien du tout pour l'instant et elle est trop jeune pour le savoir pour l'instant.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Cassiopée, elle est trop jeune pour l'instant et puis elle saura avec le temps, c'est le mieux. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que l'on soit à ses côtés à ce moment là.

- Ça marche pour moi, mais, j'ai une autre chose à te dire, le directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard m'a demandé de devenir professeur dans son école. Il se peut fortement que j'accepte, mais avant toute chose, je veux savoir ce que tu en penses.

- Je trouve cela merveilleux pour toi Cassiopée. Je vais moi-même essayer de voir ce que je peux faire et s'il y a un poste qui nous permettrait de faire ce que l'on s'est dit ce matin alors vas-y fonce.

- D'accord, pour l'instant, on n'en parle à personne. C'est mieux de leur laisser la surprise.

Sirius hocha la tête et on parti dans un joyeux éclat de rire, ma fille arriva alors et se joignit à nous pour faire la folle avec celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son père, je l'avais compris aujourd'hui. En effet, Sirius m'avait expliqué que c'était Morgana qui lui avait demandé de veiller sur moi. Comme d'habitude, depuis quelques jours, j'étais dans ses bras et ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Personne n'était venu nous déranger dans notre moment de solitude à trois.

- Eh Cassiopée, ce n'est pas parce que je trouve qu'on n'est pas bien comme cela, mais, il faudrait peut être redescendre et donner à Harry son premier cours d'Occlumentie, non ?

- Tu as raison Sirius, allons-y. Morgana, tu viens ma chérie.

- J'arrive maman.

On avait à peine fini notre petite discussion que déjà, on était dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment là que retenti le bruit de la sonnette. Avec Sirius, on se regarda dans les yeux avant de les lever au ciel, en pensant strictement la même chose. Qui avait eu la super bonne idée de sonner à la porte ? Maintenant, la très chère mère de Sirius, cette saloperie de portrait venait de se remettre à hurler des insanités dans toute la maison essayant de réveiller les autres portraits et insultant les personnes qui ne passaient pas loin d'elle.

- Punaise, mais ça t'amuse de nous insulter tout le temps ? Dois-je te rappeler que cette maison ne t'appartient plus, mais qu'elle appartient maintenant au fils que tu aimais le moins ?

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Je ne suis pas une née de parents moldus, mais une personne de sang pure, même si je ne tiens pas compte de ce genre de griefs pour juger les gens. Tous les sorciers sont égaux en magie. Et puis un sorcier né de moldu est souvent un enfant qui a été soit abandonné après sa naissance, soit il vient d'une famille dont les pouvoirs ont sauté plusieurs générations. Alors maintenant, TU FERMES TA BOUCHE OU JE BRULE TON PORTRAIT.

- Aie, je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Sirius hier soir.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec toi George, il ne faut pas trop la chatouiller on dirait. On en reparlera plus tard quand penses-tu George ?

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Fred.

- Elle est assez douée pour rabattre le clapet des autres. J'aime bien, c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit pas professeur à Poudlard, elle ferait un carton avec les Serpentard.

- Bien parlé Harry ! !

- Je sens qu'ils vont avoir une bonne surprise à la rentrée scolaire, pas toi ma belle ? Me murmura Sirius au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense moi aussi. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me suis pas encore décidée Sirius, murmurais-je à mon tour à Sirius.

Je me tournais vers lui pour me blottir dans ses bras comme si souvent depuis nombre de jours. En fait, depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais souvent envie d'être à cet endroit là. Je me dégageais tout doucement pour aller vers la cuisine. Tous les jeunes y étaient et il ne manquait plus que nous deux. Je m'approchais et remarquais qu'Harry n'était pas très heureux de me voir avec son parrain.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, il est temps que je vous parle à tous, que je vous explique certaine chose importante. Alors voilà, comme certains le savent surement, certains pour avoir usé de certains subterfuges pour écouter aux portes, je suis censée apprendre à Harry la défense de l'esprit. Cela lui évitera certains cauchemars gênants. Harry, je vais te donner des cours d'Occlumentie. Et puis, comme je ne veux pas faire de jaloux, tous les autres auront des cours. Pour les plus jeunes. Morgana aurait elle aussi des cours.

- Mais pourquoi nous apprendre l'Occlumentie ?

- Par simple et pure protection petite Ginny. Tu sais portant que les temps sont sombres et qu'il faut apprendre dès aujourd'hui certaines chose que l'on ne peut pas apprendre à Poudlard. Harry, suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord Madame.

- Pas de Madame avec moi, Harry. Appelles-moi tout simplement Cassiopée.

- Bien Ma… Cassiopée.

Je sortis de la cuisine avec Harry et une fois dans le couloir, je remarquais qu'Harry me regardait comme pour me juger. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il pensait aussi, je me décidais d'éviter tout problème.

- Ecoutes, Harry, je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre que Sirius soit ainsi avec moi, mais, je crois qu'une petite explication s'impose entre nous.

- Je ne veux pas en parler avec vous.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.

- D'accord, je vous écoute.

- Très bien, mais tout d'abord ne me vouvoie pas, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas si vieille que cela. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je suis une aurore…

- Mais qui me prouve que Voldemort ne vous a pas corrompus ?

- Voldemort a tué mon père alors que j'avais à peine 9 ans, ma famille a été détruite par sa faute Harry, alors je ne risque pas d'être de son côté. Ensuite, je suis la nièce et filleule de Rémus Lupin. Enfin, comme l'a dit Sirius tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui ai capturé Peter Pettigrew et ainsi permis à Sirius d'être libre.

- Comment puis-je en être sur ?

- Demandes donc à Rémus de me poser une question et tu auras ta réponse. Ou si tu préfère, je peux passer sous Véritasserum.

- C'est bon, Cassiopée, je te crois. Et puis on ne va pas déranger Rémus alors que c'est bientôt la pleine lune.

- Il est surtout en galante compagnie.

- Ah bon ?

J'acquiesçais à la question d'Harry avec les yeux pétillant de malice et d'une lueur sadique que je savais être présente dans mon regard. Il faut dire que mon oncle l'avait un peu cherché. Du coup, je m'étais chargé de l'enfermer dans le petit salon de ma maison avec ma meilleure amie pour seule et unique compagnie, c'était ma petite vengeance. Maintenant que j'avais en partie réussi l'exploit de briser la glace qu'il y avait entre Harry et moi, j'eus un sourire avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon où nous nous étions dirigés. Je lui sortis alors un livre pour lui montrer ce que signifiait que le mot Occlumentie. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que cela signifiait avant de commencer les cours avec lui. Pendant qu'il feuilletait le livre que je venais de luis passer, je pris mon propre exemplaire pour en faire des duplicata pour Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

- Cassiopée, si j'ai bien compris ce que je dois faire est basé sur une extrême concentration, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement Harry. As-tu compris le principe de ce que tu dois faire ? Si tu as des questions, poses-les moi.

- Effectivement, j'ai compris le principe. Mais comment je peux faire pour cacher tous mes souvenirs sans que quelqu'un puisse remarquer ce que je fais ?

- C'est à cela que je vais t'entrainer Harry. Les deux heures sont passés et je veux que tu fasses le vide dans ton esprit tous les soirs avant de te coucher.

- D'accord Cassiopée.

- Tu pourras donner ces livres à Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'il te plaît ? On continuera la séance demain matin. Deux heures par jours devraient être suffisante pour que tu progresses rapidement.

- Bien sur Cassiopée.

On sorti tous les deux de la pièce avec le sourire. On avait fait un peu connaissance et Harry avait compris que ce qu'il y avait entre Sirius et moi ne changerait en rien le lien qui c'était créé entre eux.

Les jours commençaient à se suivre et à se ressembler. Pendant que certains faisaient les travaux dans la maison, d'autres, comme Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, continuaient de prendre des cours d'Occlumentie. Ils avaient maintenant tous compris ce qu'ils devaient tous faire. Harry et Ginny avaient toute la concentration qu'il leur fallait. Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse folle et la maison était de plus en plus belle.

Pour ma petite Morgana et moi-même, tout devenait de plus en plus dure. On restait très souvent à l'intérieur de la maison et on était en train de devenir chèvre. On n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de rester enfermées à l'intérieur d'une maison pendant aussi longtemps, on était plus du genre à se promener toute la journée dans la campagne.

Tous les jours, je demandais à Sirius s'il voulait bien venir avec nous faire un tour à l'extérieur, mais tous les jours, il avait du travail et il finissait toujours par avoir besoin de moi pour le finir dans les temps. Du coup, pour finir le plus vite possible, je me mis à l'aider dès que j'avais un moment de libre, ou bien dès le départ lorsque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. C'est ainsi que je réussi à avoir un après-midi de libre avec lui, ma fille, ma sœur et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Tous furent heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir, le temps d'un après-midi, dans la rue.

On se dirigea tous vers le parc qui n'était pas très loin de la maison de Sirius et de la mienne. Je regardais la rue que je connaissais par cœur et que j'aimais beaucoup pour tous les souvenirs qu'elle me rappelait. Dans le parc, il y avait, comme dans n'importe quel parc, un petit terrain de jeux. Une fois dans le parc, Morgana courut vers le petit terrain pendant que j'allais m'asseoir pas très loin du petit terrain en question. Je m'assis sur l'herbe qui était assez verte malgré la chaleur étouffante de cet été caniculaire. Sirius vint alors à mon côté et comme à son habitude, il me prit dans ses bras tout en surveillant les autres jeunes. Andréa était restée avec sa nièce, depuis qu'elles avaient fait plus ample connaissance, elles étaient presque devenues inséparable, sur une balançoire. Il y avait un clochard à l'autre bout du parc, mais nous n'y fîmes pas attention et on discutait de tout et de rien pendant que nos deux couples se donnaient quelques instants de solitude à deux. Du temps pour eux, ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir à l'intérieur de la maison. On passa toute l'après-midi dans ce petit parc bien sympathique ou des moldus passaient de temps en temps. Un jeune couple était même venu nous voir pour nous dire que nous avions de très beaux enfants. A cela, on s'était regardé dans les yeux et pendant que Sirius se mettait à rigoler, je me tournais vers les jeunes gens pour leur dire.

- Je suis désolée, mais je crois bien que vous venez de faire erreur. Certes nous sommes venus tous les huit ensembles, mais nous n'avons qu'une petite fille. La jeune femme qui est avec notre fille est ma petite sœur. Et pour les quatre jeunes que vous voyez là-bas, ce sont de très bon amis de la famille, c'est pourquoi ils sont venu avec nous. Et veuillez excuser mon mari.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent sans demander autre chose, nous laissant seuls avec notre fou rire incontrôlable. Je venais à peine de me calmer quand je vis l'heure. Je me levais alors pour aller prévenir ma sœur pour qu'elle aille chercher les autres jeunes.

- Andréa, nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher nos tourtereaux, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sur grande sœur, j'y vais, à toute suite.

- Merci Andréa. Morgana, viens ma petite chérie.

- Oui maman, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je regardais pendant un instant ma petite sœur s'éloigner avant de regarder ma fille s'approcher de moi avec beaucoup de tendresse. Une fois qu'elle fut dans mes bras, on s'était toutes les deux dirigées vers Sirius, qui lui aussi s'était levé. Je fis descendre ma fille de mes bras et sa main se retrouva dans la mienne.

Pendant ce temps, je sentais un regard quelque peu pervers sur mon dos. Le clochard s'était approché de ma sœur et de ma fille avec discrétion et comptait bien leur faire quelque chose, je le sentais parfaitement. Quoi que je ne pouvais pas savoir, mais je préférais tout de même prévenir que guérir. C'est à ce moment là que les cinq adolescents s'approchèrent de nouveau de nous, Morgana lâcha alors ma main pour aller vers nos amis et se jeter dans les bras de Harry. J'avais enfin le sentiment d'avoir une véritable famille, que j'aurais construite moi-même. Je réfléchissais toujours à ce tout nouveau sentiment qui pointait le bout de son nez en moi quand Sirius me prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi, Cassiopée, c'est bientôt la rentrée scolaire et si je ne me trompe pas, tu n'as toujours pas donné ta réponse au directeur, non ?

- Ah si Sirius, je lui ai envoyé un hibou dans la matinée, pour lui faire part de ma décision et lui donner ma réponse. Mais toi, m'accompagnerais-tu ?

- Si le directeur le veut bien et que cela ne pose pas trop de problème…

- J'accepte volontiers si cela peut me permettre d'avoir l'une des meilleures sorcières au monde pour donner les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et puis, j'ai justement un autre poste à pourvoir. Il est libre depuis hier seulement.

- Quel est ce poste Professeur Dumbledore ?

- C'est celui de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagal vient de décider de prendre sa retraite.

- Tiens, c'est le poste que j'ai toujours rêvé d'occuper. Alors c'est bon pour moi Professeur. Et je prends les mêmes livres que la vieille McGo.

- Très bien et Sirius, aillez tout de même un peu de respect pour vos anciens professeurs… de plus, c'est ce que j'espérais. Je vous remercie tous les deux.

- On vous en prit Professeur Dumbledore.

- Cassiopée, vous serez la directrice de la maison Gryffondor pendant que Sirius prendra la place de directeur adjoint. Oh et appelez-moi Albus tous les deux.

- Bien.

Je regardais alors Albus partir avec le sourire, puis je me tournais vers Sirius qui était tout aussi heureux que moi pour ce travail que nous venions tous les deux d'avoir. Encore du temps que l'on pourrait passer ensemble, mais cette fois, ce serait dans un lieu que l'on connaissait tous les deux pour y avoir fait nos études, enfin pour moi, c'est d'avoir fini mes études là bas, alors que Sirius y avait fait toutes ses études. Mais comment faire pour le ministère ? La rentrée était pour très bientôt maintenant. Je savais parfaitement que le ministre voulait à tout prix s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école. D'ailleurs, j'en eu la confirmation, mais bien après cette petite soirée entre Sirius et moi, que l'on avait fait pour fêter notre nomination à nos postes respectifs.


	6. Chapitre 5

_ Je regardais alors Albus partir avec le sourire, puis je me tournais vers Sirius qui était tout aussi heureux que moi pour ce travail que nous venions tous les deux d'avoir. Encore du temps que l'on pourrait passer ensemble, mais cette fois, ce serait dans un lieu que l'on connaissait tous les deux pour y avoir fait nos études, enfin pour moi, c'est d'avoir fini mes études là bas, alors que Sirius y avait fait toutes ses études. Mais comment faire pour le ministère ? La rentrée était pour très bientôt maintenant. Je savais parfaitement que le ministre voulait à tout prix s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école. D'ailleurs, j'en eu la confirmation, mais bien après cette petite soirée entre Sirius et moi, que l'on avait fait pour fêter notre nomination à nos postes respectifs._

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours, je dirais environs deux jours, que j'avais donné ma réponse à Albus et que Sirius avait fait la même chose que moi. Comme la rentrée était pour bientôt, je pris la décision de voir s'ils avaient tout bien retenu des cours que je leur avais donnée pour avancer dans leurs travaux. Pour cela, je voulais faire un test. Le matin du jour ou les lettres pour Poudlard devaient arriver, je les fis monter dans le salon, qui était de loin la pièce la plus approprié pour les cours et par conséquence, pour le test. Quand tous les jeunes furent finalement entré dans le salon, je fermais la porte d'un coup de baguette et leur dis de s'installer.

« Bien, comme vous le savez tous, les cours reprennent dans un peu plus d'une semaine et avant la rentrée, je veux voir le niveau réel de chacun d'entre vous. Pour cela, vous me ferez le petit questionnaire qui est devant vous. »

Tous mes élèves hochèrent la tête et au bout de quelques instants, environs un quart d'heure, tous les jeunes me rendirent leur copie et je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous réussi le test écrit et ce haut la main. Il ne restait plus qu'à tester leurs défenses mentales. Ils avaient tous réussi à passer ce test avec une facilité qui pouvait passer pour déconcertante.

Le midi, il y eut tout un attroupement dans la cuisine. Je sus rapidement le pourquoi de cet attroupement et je rentrais dans la pièce. J'étais à peine entrée dans la pièce que je fus assailli par ma fille qui me sauta dans les bras. Ma petite sœur et mon petit frère regardaient leur lettre d'un air totalement stupéfait. En effet, au lieu de recevoir une lettre de Beauxbâtons, ils avaient reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi le regard interrogateur.

« Je vous l'avais bien dis que j'avais une très bonne surprise pour vous deux. Cela fait bien des années que vous me tannez pour que je vous inscrive à Poudlard, eh bien maintenant vous allez y aller. »

« Merci, merci beaucoup grande sœur ! »

Mon frère et ma sœur était tous les deux très heureux de ma petite surprise, si heureux qu'ils me sautèrent dessus. Soudain, il y eut une explosion de cris. Ceux-ci venaient d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. En effet, tous les trois, en ouvrant leur lettre, avaient découvert un badge avec le blason de leur maison, une tête de lion avec une lettre gravé dessus, un C pour Harry et un P pour Ron et Hermione. Quand Molly vit cela, elle prit la décision de faire une petite fête en l'honneur du trio d'or de Gryffondor. Ginny avait alors sauté au cou de son Harry. Je me tournais vers Sirius qui me fit un énorme sourire. Ron et Hermione étaient devenus Préfets et Harry était devenu Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

« Tu le mérites vraiment Harry et comme cela on ne sera pas trop loin tous les trois. »

« Tu es exactement comme ton père, Harry ! Il serait vraiment très fier de toi, tout comme ta mère. »

« Merci Sirius. Oh fait, j'y pense seulement maintenant, mais comme tu es libre désormais, Sir', ne fait pas trop de folies avec les jolies filles. »

« Harry James Potter espèce de petit crétin congénitale ! Viens là immédiatement ! »

« Dans tes plus beau cauchemars, mon vieux ! »

Harry venait de lui répondre tout en lui tirant la langue et Sirius commença presque tout de suite à le courser dans toute la cuisine. Bien sur, pour embêter son parrain adoré, Harry eu la brillante idée d'utiliser son animagus ou plutôt un de ses animagus et bientôt un beau renard noir et roux filait à vive allure pour échapper à un gros chien noir. Tout le monde explosa de rire en voyant ce spectacle et je du, pour arrêter nos deux farceurs, me transformer à mon tour pour faire peur à nos deux rigolos. En me voyant sous mon apparence de louve noire, Harry s'arrêta en me regardant avec de gros yeux et je peux vous dire que c'est très marrant ce genre de réaction. Bon, maintenant que ces deux là sont calmés, je vais pouvoir reprendre forme humaine. Et c'est ce que je fis, je me retransformais pour me remettre à table. Tous les convives étaient morts de rire en voyant la tête d'Harry et Sirius qui avaient tous les deux repris leurs formes humaines. Tous riaient de leur déconvenue, même Sirius et Harry.

La soirée continua sous le signe de la bonne humeur et surtout de l'humour. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient largement prévu une petite surprise pour leur nouveau capitaine. La surprise était vraiment superbe et Harry ne regrettait plus du tout de leur avoir donné tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné pendant le tournoi. Et oui, je suis au courant pour cela, je l'avais vu lors des premiers cours d'occlumentie.

La fin de la soirée arriva et tout le monde parti finalement se coucher pendant que je restais en arrière pour ranger la cuisine. Sirius était revenu dans la cuisine sans que je m'en rende compte et ce petit abruti s'amusa à me faire sursauter quand il me fit savoir sa présence. Il venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Comme chaque fois qu'il faisait cela je perdis toute notion du temps. J'étais si bien dans ses bras que c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Quelques jours plus tard et plus précisément la veille de la rentrée, tous les '' enfants '' étaient partis se coucher et il ne restait plus que moi et Sirius dans la cuisine. Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et pendant que je m'appuyais contre son torse musclé, il se pencha pour prendre mes lèvres. Il se redressa un peu et je me tournais vers lui pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Puis je me hissais sur la pointe de mes pieds pour lui rendre son baisé.

« Hum, hum, il y a d'autres endroits que la cuisine pour faire ce genre de chose. »

En entendant ces paroles, nous, Sirius et moi, nous séparâmes et je regardais derrière Sirius pour voir qui nous avait dérangés au moment crucial. Il y avait notre très cher Harry accompagné par mon petit frère Antony mais aussi les trois plus jeunes fils Weasley. Je remarquais tout de suite, à leurs airs, qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. J'avais tout compris d'un simple regard et après un simple petit regard échangé avec Sirius je me décidais à agir. Je transformais alors tout ce beau petit monde en animal, en leur bloquant toute possibilité de retransformation, ou du moins beaucoup de difficulté à le faire. Puis je les envoyais dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Ginny et Hermione qui, en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron pour les réveiller, découvrirent ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout d'abord, elles poussèrent un cri de terreur, avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et d'exploser de rire. Tout ce bouquant fit venir tous les habitants du Q.G. sauf les jumeaux Weasley et Antony.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ici ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? Cassiopée, tu le sais ? »

« Moi Mumus ? » Répondis-je en regardant Sirius dans les yeux avant que, l'un comme l'autre, on éclate de rire. « Désolée tonton, mais ils l'avaient mérité tous les cinq. »

« Cinq ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Maman, maman, tonton Antony n'arrête pas de me courir après ! ! »

« Cassiopée, tu me le payeras pour ce que l'on a subis cette nuit, pour nous avoir humiliés ! »

« On verra ça Antony, on verra ça. Toi et les jumeaux, vous avez fini de faire vos valises ? »

« Ouais, mais il serait peut être temps que tu leurs rendes leurs formes humaines, non ? »

« Oui, mais avant, dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour reprendre ton apparence humaine, toi ? »

« Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à le faire, j'ai beaucoup cherché avant de pouvoir trouver le mode de fonctionnement de la métamorphose et surtout pour pouvoir venir à bout de ton pouvoir, je viens tout juste de reprendre forme humaine. Maintenant, rends-leur leurs formes humaines. »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

J'avais répondu à mon frère de façon mauvaise et je claquais des doigts un peu brusquement pour leur rendre apparence normale à Fred, George, Harry et Ron.

« L'humour franchement sadique de ta sœur me plaît beaucoup Antony. »

« Oui, bah Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a beaucoup d'autres atouts qui plaisent vraiment beaucoup à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ha oui, tu parles de cela, je pense aussi que tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je me demande vraiment comment ça a bien pu finir hier soir. »

« Harry James Potter ! » S'exclama Sirius. « Fait attention à tes paroles ! »

« Bouh j'ai peur, répondit Harry en faisant une grimace éloquente. Je tremble de peur, même si je sais parfaitement que tu abois fort, mais que tu ne mort pas pour deux galions. »

« Lui non, Harry, mais moi si. Allez, maintenant tout le monde se prépare à partir. On part d'ici vingt minutes. Allez, allez, on s'active ! »

En entendant mes paroles, tous se précipitèrent pour se mettre au travail. Ils voulaient tous être prêts très rapidement pour pouvoir profiter de leur dernier petit déjeuner au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Bien sur, les filles, étant prévoyantes, n'eurent pas besoin de faire cela vu que leurs bagages était fini depuis un petit moment. Dix minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry et Ron ne descendent avec leurs propres bagages. Enfin, ils vinrent s'asseoir à la table pour prendre une petite collation.

« Les enfants, on y va ! Autrement vous allez louper le train ! » Hurla Molly.

« On est la M'man ! » Répondirent les jumeaux qui étaient apparus aux côtés de leur mère.

« Fred, Georges, je vous aie déjà dit et répété à plusieurs reprise dans la semaine de ne pas transplaner pour un rien ! »

« Toutes les valises sont là ? »

« Oui Cassiopée. »

« Très bien. Molly, Sirius et moi nous partons devant avec Harry et Morgana. Par la suite, on sera rejoint par Tonks. Non, Harry, laisses ta valise ici, c'est Alastor qui va s'en occuper. Allons-y. »

Nous sortîmes tous les cinq de la maison, pour se diriger vers la gare. Au bout de la rue, nous fumes effectivement rejoint par Tonks. Il nous fallu quelques minutes de marche pour atteindre la gare. Pendant que l'on marchait, on était tous sur nos gardes, même Sirius qui pourtant ne cessait de parler avec Harry et Morgana. La gare était très peu peuplée et on n'eut pas tellement de difficulté à passer inaperçu. On passa rapidement la barrière du quai 9 ¾. Sur le quai, il y avait une petite foule qui se pressait pour dire au revoir à leurs enfants qui partaient pour Hogwarts. Nous attendîmes que les autres arrivent, ce qu'ils firent au fur et à mesure. Pendant qu'ils arrivaient au compte goutte, les bagages étaient montés dans le train, ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Pendant que les autres élèves de l'école montaient dans le train, je me tournais vers Harry pour lui demander quelque chose au moment ou Molly me coupa le sifflet.

« Il est l'heure de monter dans le train, les jeunes, il va bientôt partir. »

« Harry, approches s'il te plaît. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de Morgana, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, bien sur Cassiopée. »

« Merci Harry. Morgana, je veux que tu restes avec Harry et Ginny ou alors avec ta tante pour le voyage et que tu sois sage dans le train, ne commence pas les bêtises avant d'être à l'école, d'accord ? »

« Oui maman. Au revoir et à bientôt. »

« À bientôt ma puce et embrasse bien ton père avant de monter. »

« Oui maman. Au revoir papa. »

« À bientôt mon ange. »

Après avoir pris sa fille adoptive dans ses bras, il se posta à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Pendant que tous les enfants en âge pour aller à Hogwarts montaient dans le train. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout ce petit monde, je restais sur le quai et je regardais ma fille nous faire des signes de la main. Je me retournais dans les bras de mon petit ami pour mettre mon visage dans son cou. Ensuite, nous transplanâmes vers la maison de Sirius pour récupérer nos propres valises pour aller à Hogwarts. Nos bagages furent rapidement descendus dans le salon ou on les envoya directement dans nos appartements respectifs à Hogwarts. Puis je me dirigeai vers la cheminée quand Sirius me retint pour me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son cou en sachant pertinemment que maintenant il allait me falloir tout lui dire sur les origines des marques je portais sur mon dos et sur les origines de mon viol car Filius me connaissait et il savait parfaitement ce qui m'était arrivée dans le passé. De plus, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui dise tout cela.

Une fois que le baisé fut rompu, je m'éloignais un peu de lui avant de venir poser ma tête sur son épaule avant de souffler dans l'oreille de Sirius.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien dans tes bras mon chéri, mais Albus nous attend dans son bureau. »

« Oui, tu as raison, Cassiopée, allons-y. »

Après ce petit échange entre nous, on se sépara et je me dirigeais vers la cheminée de la cuisine. Je pris dans le pot de poudre de cheminette, une pincée de poudre avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et de jeter la poudre en criant au et fort.

« Hogwarts, bureau de Dumbledore ! »

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau, après avoir été tournée et retournée dans le réseau de cheminée, je fus par des cris, Albus et le Ministre de la magie semblaient se disputer et donc ils n'avaient pas fait attention à mon arrivée. D'ailleurs, ils ne calculèrent pas plus l'arrivée de Sirius que la mienne.

« Allons, Albus, si vous ne voulez pas me dire le nom des deux nouveaux professeurs, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous imposer ceux-ci. »

« Cornelius, mon équipe pédagogique est, comme je ne cesse de vous répéter, au complet et les deux derniers et nouveaux professeurs vont bientôt arriver. »

« Nous somme déjà là Albus, » dit alors Sirius.

« Ha, Sirius, Cassiopée, venez tous les deux. Vous êtes à l'heure tous les deux, c'est très appréciable. Cornelius, voici mes deux derniers professeurs. »

« Miss Nejika. Avez-vous l'accord du bureau des Aurores et de votre chef de département ? »

« J'ai pris ma décision Mr le Ministre et c'est l'un des seuls moyens à ma dispositions pour correctement protéger Morgana. »

« Je ne pensais pas que passer deux mois à peine avec cette petite la transformerait en prunelle de vos yeux Miss Nejika. »

« Elle l'est Mr le Ministre et elle l'était même avant de vous voir me la confier. Vous devez vous douter qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que l'on m'ait demandé à moi de veiller sur elle. »

« Oui, effectivement, je m'en doute et je serais ravi de savoir pourquoi ? »

« Kyle, celui qui a demandé à ce que je m'occupe de Morgana, est mon frère, adoptif certes, mais mon frère quand même. Et au départ, il s'est vu confier la petite par moi. »

J'avais répondu sur un ton un peu agressif, alors que je quittais le bureau d'Albus. Je me doutais que j'avais de nouveau les cheveux au couleur d'un ciel d'orage et puis, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je sortie alors du château pour me promener dans le parc pour me calmer peu à peu. Le parc était toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le lac était agité de quelques remous créés sans doute par le calamar géant ou par les êtres de l'eau. Je venais de retomber dans mes souvenirs de l'époque ou j'étais jeune fille et que je venais d'arriver après mon viol. Mais le parc me calmait comme lorsque j'étais arrivé. Mes pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin, car une grande ombre sur le sol me prévint que je n'étais plus seule.

« Que faites-vous là, Miss Nejika ? »

« Hagrid ! ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Alors comme cela vous êtes devenu professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Eh bien je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM. »

« Ah d'accord, alors bienvenu ici Professeur. »

« Ah non, Hagrid, pitié ne commencez pas à me taquiner sur mon nouveau statu de professeur à Hogwarts. Alors continuez de m'appeler Cassiopée, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oh très bien et comment va la petite ? »

« Elle va très bien Hagrid. Elle est en se moment même dans le train. »

« D'accord. Désolé Cassiopée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ça ne fait rien. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller, j'ai les premières années à récupérer à la gare. Le train ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. »

« Très bien Hagrid »

« On se voit au diner. »

« Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Sur ces mots, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Lui vers la grille et moi vers le château. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, je me retrouvais, à mon plus grand désespoir, d'ailleurs, face à Rusard, le concierge de Hogwarts, que je reconnu tout de suite, le pauvre homme n'aillant pas, mais alors pas du tout changé depuis le temps ou j'étudiais moi-même ici. Avant même que l'un de nous deux ai pu dire un mot, Sirius arriva avec Fudge et Albus sur les talons. Je me tournais alors vers les bruits de leurs pas qui venaient dans mon dos. En voyant qui c'était, je poussais un petit soupire puis je fis un petit signe de tête avant de quitter le hall. Je fus très vite suivis par Sirius qui me rattrapa et m'agrippa le bras avant que je n'atterrisse dans ses bras musclés, comme d'habitude.

« Cassiopée, ça va aller. Je sais que Fudge essaie par tous les moyens de récupérer l'Aurore qui est en toi, c'est tout ce qu'il voit en toi et qu'il veut mettre Umbrage à ton poste, mais tout ira bien. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Sirius. Après tout, il pense que je suis une Aurore avant d'être professeur à Hogwarts. Enfin normalement, ils devraient avoir reçu mon message au bureau des Aurores. »

« Viens, suis moi, on va aller au appartement des professeurs pour qui tu puisses te changer avant le banquet. »

Il desserra l'étreinte de ses bras pour me prendre par la main et pour me conduire vers le septième étage. Après tout un dédale de couloir, on arriva à un lieu très peu fréquenté ou se trouvait, sans aucun doute, les appartements des professeurs.

« Par mesure de sécurité, il y a un système de mot de passe pour les appartements des directeurs de maison et pour le directeur adjoint. Tu pourras le changer quand tu le voudras. »

« Très bien. Bon, alors je vais choisir le mot… '' Panthère noire''. »

« C'est un très bon choix. »

Je fis un énorme sourire à Sirius avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement. Je regardais alors un peu partout dans celui-ci et je vis que peu à peu, il prenait les couleurs que j'aimais le plus. Il n'y avait là que des couleurs chaudes et pures, des couleurs parfaitement accueillantes. Sirius regardait ce festival de couleurs apparaitre avec un sourire. Je me tournais alors vers lui pour lui dire.

« Allez, oust, dehors Sirius. Je dois me changer, maintenant. »

« C'est sur que je ne peux pas rester ? »

« Sirius, ne me taquines pas, s'il te plaît. Tu vas finir par nous mettre vraiment en retard. »

Sirius était toujours dans la pièce, car je n'arrivais pas à l'en faire sortir. Et puis, si je voulais qu'il sorte c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit les cicatrices que j'avais, que j'ai toujours, surs mon dos. Mon dos n'était pas beau à voir. Je les devais toutes à cet homme que j'avais recapturé au début de l'été. En fait je le capture en moyenne une fois tous les six mois. J'avais honte de ces cicatrices qui étaient dus aux flagellations subies par moi de mon père adoptif. Je pensais fortement que si Sirius les voyait il y aurait de la pitié dans son regard et cela je ne me sentais vraiment pas prête à l'accuser, pour rien au monde je ne voulais. Mais d'un autre côté, il me faudrait bien, un jour ou l'autre, si je devais entamer une vie à deux avec Sirius, lui montrer l'état de mon dos à cause de cet homme.

« Allez Cassiopée, ne te torture pas l'esprit, on ne sera pas du tout en retard, sauf si tu fais des chichis. »

« C'est bon Sirius. »

Je venais de prendre un risque, un très gros risque face à celui qui tenait la plus grande place dans mon cœur après ma fille. En faite, ce que j'appréhendais, c'était sa réaction et surtout de tout lui raconter de mon histoire. Ce passé douloureux et sombre qui était le mien pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui. Que devais-je faire ? Par quoi devais-je commencer ? Je me posais toutes sortes de questions tout en déboutonnant ma chemisette de façon machinale. Je sentais toujours le regard de Sirius sur mes épaules, qui étaient encore couvertes. Peu à peu, le tissu tombait et mes cheveux, attaché peu de temps avant, laissaient apparaître mon dos zébré de marques, plus ou moins, claire.

« Cassiopée, qui t'as fait cela ? »

« Sirius,… je… Laisses tomber, oublis ce que tu as vu. »

Et voilà, encore une fois, je fuis pour me protéger, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait en penser. Je manque cruellement de courage quand cela touche à mon passé douloureux. Je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas de pitié dans la voix de Sirius, mais comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il saurait tous ?

« Cassiopée, j'aimerai seulement comprendre ce que cela peut bien être. Ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver. »

« Écoutes, pour l'instant laisses tomber, on en reparlera plus tard. »

« D'accord, on en reparlera plus tard, mais ce soir après le festin. »

Je hochais alors la tête pour bien faire comprendre à Sirius que j'étais d'accord, même si je savais que ce serait difficile pour moi. Je fini rapidement de me changer, sous le regard particulièrement inquiet de Sirius, même si je ne m'en rendais pas tellement compte, et on sorti finalement de mon appartement pour aller vers la Grande Salle. Quand nous arrivâmes, il n'y avait encore personne à part Albus et on pu donc choisir nos places. J'allais alors m'asseoir à côté d'Albus et celui-ci se pencha vers moi pour me dire quelque chose.

« Le ministre de la magie est parti, même s'il n'était pas tellement content de ta décision… Que t'a… Tu ne le lui as pas encore dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas encore Albus, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour tout lui dire. Je sais qu'il ne me faut plus tarder maintenant Albus, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, se toutes les façons, il… il a vu mon dos. »

Tout ce petit échange avait été fait à voix basse et seulement entre nous deux. Sirius, qui était pourtant à côté de moi, n'avait rien remarqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les élèves arrivaient au compte goutte, la plupart des personnes regardaient vers la table des professeurs. Presque tout le monde était maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque les premières années furent enfin entrées, le Choixpeau se mit à chanter.

« Aux temps anciens, lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Hogwarts sortait à peine de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité avaient fait le symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

'' Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! ''

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons.

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait

Toujours amis, à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Slytherin et Gryffindor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Telles étaient aussi Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff.

Comment peut-on s'imaginé

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous racontez la très pénible histoire.

Slytherin disait : '' Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées.''

Ravenclaw disait : '' Donnons la culture

À ceux qui on l'intelligence sûre'',

Gryffindor disait : '' Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage''.

Hufflepuff disait : '' Je veux l'équité

Tous les élèves sont à égalité.''

Lorsqu'apparurent ces quelques divergences

Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.

Ainsi Slytherin voulait un sang pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Ravenclaw entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffindor.

La bonne Hufflepuff prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.

Hogwarts vécut alors en harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut

Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdu.

Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Slytherin

Estima venue l'heure de son départ.

Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats

Ils laissaient nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduit à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies

Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.

Mais cette année je vais vous dire plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destiner

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Hogwarts est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence. »

Alors que les premières années passaient les uns après les autres sous le Choixpeau magique. C'était Filius qui faisait l'appelle des premières années.

« Black Morgana. »

Il y eut des chuchotements, car personne ne savait que Sirius avait un enfant, adoptif certes, mais un enfant tout de même. Morgana s'approcha du tabouret et elle mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le Choixpeau ne prenne sa décision. Il décida alors de l'envoyer à…

« Gryffindor ! »

Morgana se releva en souriant et elle se tourna vers Sirius et moi avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffindor sous les applaudissements. Elle eut un grand sourire pour Sirius et un tout aussi grand pour moi, je crois bien qu'elle a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'assit près d'Harry et de ses amis. La répartition continua.

« Malfoy Scorpius. »

Un tout jeune garçon s'avança vers le Choixpeau et celui-ci, avant même d'être posé sur sa tête dit haut et fort.

« Gryffindor ! »

Il y eut un grand silence et le jeune garçon alla s'asseoir à côté de ma fille et je regardais vers la table des verts et argents où je vis Malfoy, enfin le '' vieux'', qui regardait vers son frère avec de la haine dans son regard. Le petit Scorpius Malfoy était par contre très heureux de l'endroit où il avait été placé. Cette répartition continua, et elle fut rapidement finie par Melinda Warens qui fut envoyée à Gryffindor.

« Bien, maintenant que les premières années sont tous réparti, il nous faut encore répartir deux nouveaux élèves qui nous viennent de Beauxbâtons et qui entreront directement en septième année. Veuillez accueillir Mr Lupin Anthony. »

« Gryffindor ! »

« Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir Miss Lupin Andréa. »

« Gryffindor ! »

Il y eut des applaudissements puis Albus se releva et le silence se fit de nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

« Avant que vous ne puissiez enfin vous restaurer, j'aimerais vous présenter vos deux nouveaux professeurs. Comme vous avez pu le constater, le professeur McGonagal n'a pas pu revenir cette année. Par conséquence, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de trouver un nouveau professeur de métamorphose qui sera également le directeur adjoint de cette école, j'ai nommé Sirius Black. »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table des Gryffindor, car pour la plupart, ils connaissaient Sirius en tant que Maraudeur et tous étaient surpris que Sirius, qui pourtant était resté avec les Weasley et Harry et Hermione, n'ai rien dit de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire après leur départ pour Hogwarts. Albus demanda alors à nouveau le silence avant d'annoncer.

« Bien, j'en arrive maintenant au poste de professeur de DCFM, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il faut toujours que je le change, d'une année sur l'autre. Je vous présente Cassiopée Lupin Nejika, qui sera également la directrice de la maison Gryffindor. »

Il y eut autant d'applaudissements pour moi que pour Sirius. Ils étaient soit polie, de la part des Ravenclaw et des Hufflepuff, soit un peu, que dis-je, beaucoup moins polie pour les Gryffindor.

« Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

À ces mots, les tables se remplirent de mets savoureux et divers. Tout en me servant à manger, j'observais ma fille qui avait trouvé marrant de métamorphoser ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient de la couleur rouge et or, comme les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison. Ma sœur se trouvait maintenant à côté de ma fille et elles chahutaient entre elles, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé et bien bu, il est temps pour moi de rappeler certains points du règlement, que certains des anciens feraient mieux de ne pas oublier. » il regardait les Gryffindor en particulier, surtout le trio et les jumeaux Weasley) « tout d'abord, la Forêt est, comme son nom l'indique, Interdite à tous les élèves. Ensuite, les visites à Pré au Lard sont interdites pour les deux premières années. Et pour finir, les objets interdits par Mr Rusard sont listés et cette liste est accrochée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge. Maintenant, au lit et bonne nuit à tous. »


	7. Chapitre 6

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons tous bien mangé et bien bu, il est temps pour moi de rappeler certains points du règlement, que certains des anciens feraient mieux de ne pas oublier. » Il regardait les Gryffindor en particulier, surtout le trio et les jumeaux Weasley. « Tout d'abord, la Forêt est, comme son nom l'indique, Interdite à tous les élèves. Ensuite, les visites à Pré au Lard sont interdites pour les deux premières années. Et pour finir, les objets interdits par Mr Rusard sont listés et cette liste est accrochée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge. Maintenant, au lit et bonne nuit à tous. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et les préfets appelèrent les premières années d'une voix autoritaire pour les emmener dans les dortoirs qui leur étaient attribués. Morgana se tourna vers moi pour me faire un autre sourire éclatant avant de se retourner pour suivre Hermione. La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu, les élèves allant se coucher comme demander par le directeur. Je sentais la pression monter en moi. Je savais ce que j'allais bientôt devoir faire. Mais surtout, je sentais que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos et ce en partie à cause des jumeaux Weasley et Anthony ensemble dans la même classe, ça allait faire mal. Les blagues allaient sûrement fuser de toute part.

« Cassiopée, voilà les emplois du temps des élèves de Gryffindor. »

« Ah, merci Sirius. Bon, je vous laisse. »

Je me levais alors de la table et je partie en direction de la porte pour rejoindre mes appartements privées. Je me dépêcha d'atteindre ceux-ci. J'ouvris la porte grâce au mot de passe. Je ne fermais pas la porte pour permettre à Sirius d'entrer tout à l'heure. Il me fallait lui dire toute la vérité, maintenant, sans rien omettre. Je posais les emplois du temps sur le bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon. Soudain, la porte claqua dans mon dos. Je me retournais alors pour me retrouver face à Severus Snape.

« Que me vaut ta visite ici, Severus ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a eu se poste et non moi, alors que je postule presque toutes les années pour l'avoir ? »

« Je suis ici parce que l'on me l'a proposé et je l'ai accepté. Maintenant, sort d'ici, s'il te plaît et laisse moi tranquille Severus. »

Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte, je l'ouvris et la lui tins pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus le voir ici. Je voulais sincèrement le voir sortir de mes appartements.

« Je veux ce poste et je l'aurais ! »

« Pour l'instant cette question ne se pose pas du tout. C'est moi qui suis la titulaire de ce poste. Alors, au revoir Severus. »

Severus sorti, enfin, de mes appartements, il avait l'air très en colère, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Dans le couloir, il croisât Sirius qui se demandait, à l'évidence, ce que Snape venait faire dans mes appartements. Sirius me regarda pour savoir le pourquoi de la présence de Snape ici, alors qu'il habitait les cachots. Je lui fis alors signe de rentrer dans l'appartement avant de me retourner pour me diriger de nouveau dans le salon. J'entendis alors la porte se refermer tout doucement, mais je ne me retournais pas et continuais de regarder par la fenêtre le lac que je pouvais apercevoir de mes appartements. Je sentais parfaitement sa présence dans mon dos. Mon regard se porta plus loin vers le village, dont on pouvait voir les contours et la lumière. Pendant ce temps, je sentais les souvenir remonter à la surface. Des souvenirs douloureux que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir oublier. Puis, les bras de Sirius m'entourèrent. Comme si mes nerfs avaient attendu ce moment là précisément pour lâcher, je me mis à trembler. J'avais peur, ce n'est pas parce que je ne faisais pas confiance à Sirius, loin de là, mais je n'aie jamais fait confiance, entièrement confiance qu'à deux hommes en plus de mon frère adoptif, lui qui n'avait de cesse de me protéger quand nous étions petits. Je savais que Sirius ne me ferais pas de mal, ni à moi, ni à ma fille d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait bien trop de part d'ombre dans mon passé et je ne savais pas par quoi commencer ni comment Sirius réagirait à mon douloureux passé.

« Que se passe-t-il Cassiopée ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai fait du mal ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est les… les souvenirs d'une époque qui est très sombre, bien trop sombre, pour moi. »

« Tu veux me raconter ? »

« Je… j'ai été flagellée par mon père adoptif et par la suite, il s'est rendu, d'une certaine manière, responsable de la conception de ma petite Morgana. »

« QUOI ? »

« Et oui, il m'a vendu. »

« VENDU ? »

« Oui, quand j'avais 15 ans. »

« Attends un minute. Si j'ai bien compris et que je résume bien, ton père adoptif te battait et te flagellait. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce qu'il voulait s'approprier mes pouvoirs. Je faisais toujours en sorte que mes pouvoirs, que j'avais en grande quantité, ne se manifestent pas pour qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de les contrôler et de me contrôle par la même occasion. Il voulait faire fortune grâce à eux. »

« Donc, aux lieux de lui montrer ce que tu savais faire, tu lui faisais croire que tu étais un cracmol ? »

« Effectivement, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il me flagellait alors. Mais en voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, il m'a vendue à cet homme, qui m'a violé. À ce moment là, il n'y a que deux personnes qui vinrent m'aider. Kyle en premier lieux. »

« La deuxième personne doit être Albus, je suppose. »

« Exactement, et tu es la sixième personne que je mets dans la confidence. Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas trop. Je sais que tu es orpheline, mais comme as-tu pu atterrir si loin de tes frères et sœurs ? »

« Ma mère était obligée de nous séparer tous les trois et pour Andréa et Anthony, ils ont été élevés par nos grands parents après la mort de ma vraie maman. »

« Pourquoi vous avoir séparé ? »

« Pour notre protection, mais aussi parce qu'on était très difficile, tous les trois, quand on était chacun de notre côté, alors ensemble, imagine ce que cela aurait donné ? Non, et puis au départ ma mère adoptive empêchait cette grosse brute, qu'il était, de m'approcher un peu trop. Mais, un jour, cette femme, si bonne et si douce avec moi, tomba malade et mourut de sa maladie. Depuis ce jour, mon père adoptif eu tous les droits sur moi. J'avais alors 12 ans. J'arrivais tout de même à passer le moins de temps chez lui en ne rentrant que pendant les grandes vacances, pendant l'été. Puis l'été de mes 15 ans, voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, il m'a vendu à ce type. Ils se sont mis à quatre pour me tenir pendant que l'homme faisait son affaire. C'est alors qu'il faisait son affaire que Dumbledore est arrivé dans la maison. Il a du m'entendre hurler et il est monté avec Kyle qui venait d'arriver lui aussi. Quand il a vu ce qu'il se passait, il a demandé à mon frère d'appeler les flics pendant qu'il les éloignait de moi. Il était, malheureusement, arrivé trop tard, car le mal était déjà fait. Il m'a emmené à Hogwarts et par la suite, j'ai continué mes études ici. Quelques semaines après l'incident, deux semaines avant la rentrée, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'ai, alors, été voir Albus, j'étais en larmes et j'avais peur, j'étais perdue. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois mon parrain, Remus, qui était dans le bureau à la demande d'Albus. Apparemment, Remus savait déjà qui j'étais et ce qui m'était arrivé. Quand Albus remarqua dans quel état je me trouvais, il a demandé à Remus d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfrey pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de moi, il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je sois dans cet état. Je lui fis alors par de ma découverte. Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte de mon violeur. À ce moment là, des dispositions furent prises pour nous protéger moi et mon bébé. C'est moi qui me suis chargée de trouver une famille d'accueil pour ma petite Morgana, le temps que je sois apte à m'occuper d'elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas et des personnes sont toujours là pour m'aider. »

« C'est pour t'aider à reprendre totalement le dessus sur toi-même que tu as invité Anthony et Andréa à venir ici, à Hogwarts, pour finir leurs études. »

« En partie, mais je ne te cacherais pas que t'avoir à mes côtés me soulage. »

« Je vais te laisser dormir ma belle, tu en as besoin. »

« Tu peux rester, s'il te plaît ? »

« D'accord, je reste avec toi. »

C'est ainsi que passa la première soirée de l'année à Hogwarts. Après m'avoir consulté du regard, il me laissa poser ma tête sur son épaule, mais je sentais qu'il aurait besoin de réfléchir et je lui laisserais tout le temps pour cela. C'est la tête sur son épaule que je me réveillais le lendemain matin, à 6 heures du matin. Je me dégageais alors doucement de ses bras pour le laisser dormir, je me doutais qu'il avait du beaucoup réfléchir aux cours de la nuit, après que je me sois endormis, terrassée par toutes mes émotions de la soirée, ou plutôt de la journée. J'allais alors dans ma chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand je sortie enfin, habillée bien sûr, de la salle d'eau, je vis que Sirius était toujours en train de dormir sur mon canapé. Je préparais mes affaires avant d'aller réveiller mon petit '' squatteur ''. J'ai d'abord essayé la manière douce, en utilisant de petits baisés pour le réveiller, mais voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas et que j'avais toujours mon petit '' squatteur '' profondément endormi, je me décidais pour la manière forte, beaucoup plus brutal certes, mais qui avait déjà fait ses preuve d'après mon oncle. J'utilisais alors un seau d'eau glacé pour le réveiller. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Jam… Cassiopée ! Comment as-tu osé ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'y avais pas eu le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, c'était le seul moyen pour te réveiller, j'ai tout essayé avant de faire cela. Il est déjà 7 h 30 ! »

« Ce n'est pas un raison ! Viens là ! »

« Oh non ! »

Je m'étais exclamée en sortant de la pièce, puis de l'appartement. Une fois dans le couloir, je me dirigeais vers la Grande salle avec Sirius, sur les talons, furieux de son réveille en fanfare. Il renonça pourtant bien vite à me suivre et changea de direction, ce que je fis également. Il alla alors vers son bureau pour accéder à son appartement. À son bureau il rencontra Rusard qui était accompagné par quatre jeunes personnes.

« Que se passe-t-il ici Argus ? »

« J'ai trouvé ces quatre élèves hors du dortoir des Gryffindor ce matin à 5 heures, professeur. »

« Très bien, Argus, je m'en occupe. »

« Professeur Nejika, mais… »

« C'est moi la directrice de la maison Gryffindor, alors je m'en occupe, pendant ce temps, allez donc chercher le directeur je vous pris. »

« Bien professeur. »

J'attendis que Rusard soit parti pour me tourner vers les jeunes qui étaient maintenant entré dans le bureau de Sirius.

« Cassiopée, pourquoi avoir fait chercher le directeur ? »

« Observe bien ces jeunes gens et tu comprendras ! »

« Quoi mais… Tu commence vraiment à parler comme Albus ! »

Malgré le fait que je parlais comme mon mentor, il fit ce que je lui avais dit de faire et il vit alors la même chose que moi j'avais vu. Ces quatre jeunes n'étaient pas vraiment sensés être dans cet endroit et surtout pas à cette époque. Sirius se retourna soudain vers moi avec un air particulièrement surpris que je connaissais très bien et qui était tellement hilarant, mais aucun sourire ne se peignit sur mon visage.

« Comment… »

« On en parlera plus tard, je sens qu'on va encore avoir de la visite. »

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que déjà quelqu'un toquait à la porte. J'allais alors ouvrir. Dehors se trouvait Morgana, qui avait vraisemblablement toqué et qui me sauta au cou sous le regard hilare de deux personnes qui l'avaient accompagné ici. Elle était avec Harry, avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement bien et son oncle, avec qui elle avait toujours des différents. Je les regardais alors et poussais un soupire.

« Entrez, tous les deux. »

« D'accord, d'accord Cassiopée. »

« Insolant ! »

« Chez Sirius dès le matin, Cassiopée. »

« Anthony, fais attention à toi. »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur, chien mouillé ! »

« Laisse Sirius, je m'en occupe, pendant que tu vas te changer, mon ami. Autrement tu vas tomber malade. »

« Et à qui la faute ! »

« Tu n'y aurais pas eu droit si tu t'étais réveillé quand j'ai utilisé la manière douce avec toi. »

Sirius me jeta un regard quoi voulait vraiment tout dire avant de sortir du bureau pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Et pendant ce temps, je regardais vers les quatre jeunes qui étaient un peu abasourdi par cette scène qui n'était vraiment pas banal. Harry vint alors me dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Cassiopée, je reviens. »

« Quoi, Harry où… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car Harry avait déjà disparu. Par pur réflexe, je regardais vers le bas où j'eus tout juste le temps de voir un renard roux et noir disparaître pour aller embêter Sirius qui recommença, justement, immédiatement à râler.

« Harry ! ! Putain fait chier ! T'es pire que ton père ! Et crois moi, c'est loin d'être un compliment ! J'aurais vraiment jamais du t'apprendre cela ! »

« Sirius, au lieu de râler, comme tu sais si bien le faire, rhabille toi, c'est vraiment une horreur. Et tu dis à longueur de journée que tu es un beau gosse ? »

« Cassiopée, vengeance, s'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord Sirius. Quel animal ? »

« Le pire pour lui ! Le pire pour ce sale renard ! »

« O.K. Alors on va s'amuser, amuses toi bien Sirius ! »

Je claquais alors des doigts et j'entendis un hurlement de surprise qui me prouvait que j'avais parfaitement réussi mon coup. Par la suite, on entendit un tel raffut, que personne ne remarqua qu'Albus venait d'arriver.

« Eh bien, dîtes-moi donc, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ? »

« Oh Albus, ce n'est rien, c'est juste Harry et Sirius qui s'amuse ensemble. Ça fait toujours un peu de bruit. »

« Oh ça, je ne le sais que trop bien, c'était, à peu de chose près, la même chose avec James. »

« Bon, sinon, ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je vous ai fait venir ici de si bon matin. Je crois sincèrement que l'on a des voyageurs temporels ou autres choses, mais je ne sais trop pas encore quoi. Je te le dirais dès que je le saurais. »

« Très bien et qui sont ces jeunes gens ? »

« Je dirais les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans. »

« Oh, oh, il va vraiment y avoir beaucoup, mais alors vraiment énormément, d'ambiance cette année. Où est Harry ? Je crois qu'il va vraiment avoir une bonne surprise, mais alors une énorme surprise. »

« Il est juste à côté Albus, et vivant normalement, enfin sauf si Sirius la vraiment massacré, en train de se chamailler gentiment avec Sirius, ce sont vraiment des gamins. Deux gosses. »

« Tu peux aller stopper le massacre, je pense sincèrement qu'ils commencent à s'en prendre aux meubles. Et peux-tu me ramener Harry, s'il te plaît. »

« Oh, mais bien sur, avec grand plaisir. Morgana, tu restes ici, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui maman. Dis, grand père, c'est qui les maraudeurs ? »

« C'est un groupe d'élève, dont ton père a fait parti, il y a quelques années, qui était particulièrement farceur. Quoi que, du côté de ta mère, c'était pas mal non plus. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

Comme toujours, je suivais les échanges entre ma fille et son grand père de cœur avec un grand sourire. Lorsque j'ouvris finalement la porte de la chambre de Sirius, je vis un véritable capharnaüm. J'eus alors un méga fou rire qui s'expliquait largement par le fait que je voyais maintenant deux jeunes chiots en train de se battre. Je claquais alors de nouveau des doigts et ils reprirent enfin leurs apparences humaines.

« Alors là, tous les deux, vous avez fait fort. Vous allez vous calmer et vite ! »

« Maman, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible qu'il se calme simplement parce que tu le leur à demander. Mais j'ai ma petite idée, sur comment leur remettre les idées en place. »

« Arg ! Cassiopée, ça fais deux fois que tu me fais ce coup là, ce matin ! »

« Ah non, cette fois ci, ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Hi, hi, hi, trop fort ! »

« C'était Morgana ? »

« Oui, elle ne porte pas Malicia pour deuxième prénom pour rien. » Lui répondis-je tout en séchant ses vêtement, à lui ainsi qu'à ce très cher Harry qui lui aussi avait été copieusement arrosé par ma petite Morgana. « Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est sec, tous à côté. Albus est là et il a à te parler Harry. »

« Morgana, viens ici petite chipie ! »

« Oh non, mon très cher petit papa que j'aime ! »

« Sirius, tu sais très bien que tu n'arrives pas à lui faire faire ce que tu veux. »

« Cassiopée, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! »

« Oh, oui, pardon Albus. »

« Ah, Harry, on a des nouveaux élèves, quatre nouveaux élèves qui vont entrer directement en cinquième année. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où ils vous aller, ils doivent être reparti ce matin. »

« Qui professeur ? »

« Alors, voyons voir, si je ne me trompe pas, il doit y avoir Lily Evans, ainsi que les Maraudeurs qui viennent du passée, ou d'autre par, on ne sait pas encore, le temps d'une année, ou plus. »

« QUOI ? Mais alors… »

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se tournait déjà vers les quatre jeunes. Il les dévisagea un moment avant d'avoir un sourire et de dire, en même temps qu'on sortait pour aller dans la Grande Salle, pour les répartir dans leur future nouvelle maison.

« Bienvenu ici… »

« Ah Harry, tu es ici, bon sang, mais on t'a cherché partout. »

« Ron, Hermione ? »

« Harry, Ginny va littéralement te tuer ! Et je ne plaisante pas ! »

« QUOI ? Mais il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est presque 8 heures et tu avais rendez-vous avec elle dans la salle commune à 7 heure 45, soit, il y a dix minutes. »

« Et merde, elle va vraiment m'en vouloir pour ce coup là. »

« Pas par là, Harry, elle est descendu ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Mes pouvoirs ! »

« O.K. Merci Cassiopée. »

« Bien, maintenant, tous dans la Grande Salle, à part vous que je ferais rentrer au fur et à mesure. Ah et je suis le professeur de métamorphose et le directeur adjoint de l'école. »

Pendant que tout le monde sauf les quatre jeunes qui devaient attendre d'être présenté pour entrer et passer sous le Choixpeau. J'étais, moi aussi, entrée et j'attendais comme tout le monde que le directeur prononce son discours.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, j'ai une petite annonce à faire. En effet, nous devons encore accueillir quatre nouveaux élèves cette année. J'aimerai que vous les laissiez tranquille pour l'instant. Ils ont eu plusieurs épreuves avant d'arriver ici. Je vous présente Messieurs Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter, ainsi que Miss Lily Evans. Ils entreront tous les quatre en cinquième année. Mr Black, à vous l'honneur de commencer. »

Les quatre jeunes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'approchèrent de la table des professeurs. Le jeune Black se détacha des autres pour venir mettre le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

« Gryffindor ! »

« Miss Evans. »

« Gryffindor ! »

« Mr Lupin. »

« Gryffindor ! »

« Mr Potter. »

« Gryffindor ! »

Je ne fus pas tellement étonnée par cette répartition qui était, somme toute, parfaitement logique.

**POV externe :**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffindor, il y avait deux personnes qui se disputaient, c'était Harry et Ginny qui se disputaient. Ginny reprochait à Harry de lui avoir posé un lapin en ne l'attendant pas pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Par la suite, Ginny sorti de la salle commune des Gryffindor pour aller en cours. Bien sûr, Ginny n'avait pas été présente le matin même dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition des quatre nouveaux élèves, sinon, elle aurait pardonné à Harry pour ne pas l'avoir attendu pour descendre. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de ce que disait Harry. Celui-ci suivait Ginny tout en essayant de lui expliquer pour la énième fois le pourquoi de son supposé '' lapin''.

**POV Cassiopée :**

Nous étions finalement ressortis de la Grande Salle et nous étions donc dans le hall de Hogwarts quand on entendit des bruits de dispute qui se rapprochait de nous de plus en plus. J'étais avec James, Remus junior (pour ne pas confondre avec le parrain de Cassiopée), Ron, Sirius, Sirius junior, Hermione et Lily. En voyant qui arrivait James se tourna vers Ron pour lui demander.

« C'est bien la furie rousse, ta petite sœur ? »

« Oui, c'est bien elle. »

« Je vois que tout les Potter sont attirés par les rousses. »

« Allez, Gin', s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

« Harry lâche moi la grappe… Harry, c'est ton… »

« Oui Gin', c'est bien lui. James Potter, l'un des nouveaux élèves de l'école. Avec, bien entendu, les autres Maraudeur, ainsi que Lily Evans, à mon grand étonnement. »

« Mais alors, le lapin de tout à l'heure, c'était à cause de cela ? »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs, je me tue à te le dire. »

« Harry désolé de te couper dans ton mélodrame, mais est-ce que tu as rattrapé notre petite malicieuse de Morgana ou non ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde, elle est très rapide, trop rapide et elle peut prendre n'importe quelles apparences cette petite chipie de première. »

« Sirius, Harry, je vous interdis, à tous les deux, de toucher un seul de ses cheveux, c'est bien compris ? » Demandais-je avant de partir.

« Chef, oui chef ! »

« Abruti, elle risque de te transformer encore une fois, pour toute la journée bien sur pour que tu comprennes qu'il ne faut surtout pas la titiller, le matin. »

« C'est peut être un peu bête ou idiot comme demande, mais pourquoi elle vous fait si peur ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas du tout bête comme demande. Et puis, c'est assez simple James, Cassiopée est une Aurore de renon et en plus, elle a réussi à fermer le clapet, un peu trop insultant, de la mère de Sirius, elle a également mis son poing dans la figure de son frère jumeau, après une remarque plus que déplacé de celui-ci et juste avant la rentrée, elle a transformé tous les garçons en animal, car ils allaient faire une bêtise et qu'ils les avaient surpris dans une position gênante avec Sirius. »

Vous vous demandez peut être comment j'ai bien pu faire pour entendre cette conversation et bien c'est assez simple, je me suis cachée derrière une statue, comme une espionne, pour entendre et savoir s'il avait compris ce que j'avais dit. Comme j'en avais suffisamment entendu, je partis en direction de ma salle de classe. Je me doutais, vu que je savais que ma fille commençait par ma matière qu'elle serait déjà dans la salle. Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, je tombai immédiatement sur ma fille qui était assise à une table.

« Morgana, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses attention, je ne refuse pas que tu fasses des bêtises et des farces, moi-même, j'en aie fait quand j'étais à Hogwarts, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre par le professeur Snape. Il a une dent particulièrement pointue contre moi et il va chercher à m'atteindre à travers toi. De grâce, fais-toi discrète dans son cours et ne cherche pas les ennuis. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Bien, installes-toi et sort donc tes affaires, le cours va commencer dans quelques minutes. »

« Bien professeur. »

Pendant que Morgana sortait ses affaires de cours pour les poser délicatement sur la table du premier rang qu'elle s'était réservée pour elle et son amie qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je mis le nom de ma fille sur un plan de classe que j'avais fait spécialement pour pouvoir apprendre à connaître et reconnaître mes élèves durant l'année qui allait s'écouler, pour toutes les classes. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent et se placèrent selon leur désir. Une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts s'assit aux côtés de ma fille. Quand la cloche sonna le début du cours, tous les élèves étaient déjà entrés. Bien sûr, il y avait des chuchotements que j'eus tôt fait de faire diminuer.

« Il suffit maintenant ! Plus un mot, ou un bruit, où se seront des points en moins et des heures de retenu. Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer par voir si vous avez la connaissance de certains sorts. Quels sont les sorts les plus utilisés pour le désarmement de son adversaire ? »

Je regardais dans la salle de cours pour remarquer que peu de personne n'avait du ouvrir leur livre, ou qu'ils avaient du ouvrir leur livre, mais n'avaient pas du retenir tous ce qui était écrit dedans, ce qui était d'ailleurs parfaitement normal. Une jeune fille, justement celle qui était à côté de ma fille, levait haut la main dans le grand espoir que je l'interroge, ce que je fis d'ailleurs.

« Oui, Miss… ? »

« Warens, professeur. »

« Très bien, Miss Warens, je vous écoute. »

« Il y a l'expéliarmus, qui nous permet de pouvoir prendre la baguette magique à notre adversaire, mais il peut également expulser l'adversaire, si on utilise une grande puissance magique. »

« Très bien, bonne définition, 5 points pour Gryffindor. Maintenant, je vais vous donner un autre sort que je veux que vous appreniez pour ce premier cours. Il s'agit du sortilège du bouclier. Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux et commencer à lancer l' '' expéliarmus'' à tour de rôle, pendant que votre camarade devra essayer de se défendre en utilisant la formule '' protego''. »

« Bien professeur ! »

« Euh, Professeur ? »

« Oui jeune homme. »

« Je… euh… je suis tout seul. »

« Ah, d'accord et bien tu va te mettre avec Mesdemoiselles Black et Warens. »

« Bien professeur, merci. »

« Je t'en pris, jeune… ? »

« Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un Malfoy dans la maison Gryffindor. D'ailleurs, j'avais pourtant remarqué que ce jeune garçon avait l'air heureux d'aller dans cette maison et non celle de son frère et du reste de sa famille. Le cours se déroula sans problème et à la fin du cours je pu faire des groupes de niveau. J'avais remarqué que seul deux élèves, avec ma petite fille, sortaient du lot. Pour ma fille, il n'y avait rien de très étonnant, car on lui avait beaucoup appris pendant les grandes vacances. Je me promis de veiller sur le jeune Scorpius. La cloche sonna la fin du cours et je leur donnais très peu de devoir à rendre pour le prochain cours. Juste après les premières années, j'avais les cinquièmes années qui devaient attendre devant la salle de cours que j'ouvre la porte et que les enfants sortent. La porte de la salle était ouverte et j'étais juste à côté de celle-ci. C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de dispute. En effet, une dispute avait éclaté entre les cinquièmes années et les premières années. J'entendis tout ce qu'il se disait et je sorti de la salle de cours. Là, je vis Draco Malfoy qui était en train de faire la misère à son propre petit frère et bien évidement à ma fille qui n'était pas du genre à laisser ses amis tomber. Vu la couleur des cheveux de ma fille, celle-ci était très, mais alors très, en colère. Je m'approchais très silencieusement du centre du conflit. Les cinquièmes années de Gryffindor arrivèrent au même moment et ils comprirent très rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Nos farceurs en chef firent alors étalage de leurs talents et BOUM, tous les Slytherin furent éjectés, mais le deux Malfoy se faisaient toujours face.

« Alors Malfoy, tu t'attaque à plus jeune que toi ? »

« Potter, la belette et la sang de bourbe. »

« Mr Malfoy, cinquante points de moins pour Slytherin et trois semaines de retenus vous apprendront peut être la politesse et le respect. »

« Professeur Nejika. »

« Tu ne paie rien pour attendre Malfoy. »

« Pas de menace… »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur. Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu es un Slytherin, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, tu n'as pas le courage qu'on les gens en moyenne. »

« Tu ne fais pas le poids minus. »

« Les minus sont parfois bien plus puissants et courageux que les cons dans ton genre ! »

« Tiens, cette jeune fille a du répondant ! »

« Oui, James, et elle est aussi une jeune fille très farceuse. Et maintenant, c'est partie pour une guerre entre les Slytherin et les Gryffindor. »

« Bien, alors maintenant, les cinquièmes années, tous dans la salle de cours. Les premières années, filez vers votre prochain cours. »

« Oui, professeur. »

Tous les élèves obéirent à mon ordre et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours respectives. J'entrais à leur suite dans la salle de cours en claquant la porte de celle-ci, faisant ainsi taire tous les bavardages.

« Bien, je ne veux plus qu'un ou une cinquième année s'attaque à un élève de première année, ni même à une année inférieure à la sienne. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » Demandais-je avec une grosse menace dans la voix. Ceux qui me connaissent savaient très bien que je leur ferais regretter s'ils venaient à me désobéir. Sur ces paroles, le cours commença réellement et tous les élèves étaient silencieux. La peur peut être, mais c'était un peu fait exprès.

« Bien, je prends cela, ce silence, pour un assentiment de votre part. Cette année va vraiment très dure pour vous et je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau. À la fin de l'année, vous avez vos BUSE. Pour ceux qui feraient les abrutis pendant mon cours, ils se risqueraient à des représailles et donc à un très mauvais coup par la suite. Nous allons commencer par une révision de ce que vous avez appris ses quatre dernières années. Cette révision sera faite sous la forme de différents duels. On commencera par vous Mr Malfoy. En place. »

Le combat avec Draco Malfoy ne fut pas digne d'intérêt, car il ne tint que quelques minutes, moins de deux minutes pour être exacte. Ce fut la même chose pour tous les élèves de Slytherin. Bientôt, il ne me resta plus que deux élèves qui n'étaient pas encore passé. C'étaient deux Gryffindor qui n'étaient pas passés, il s'agissait d'Harry et James. Des deux, le premier que je fis passer fut James. Je compris alors d'où Harry tenait tous ses dons pour la DCFM. Le combat contre James dut long, mais pas trop fatiguant. Enfin, (le meilleur pour la fin) ce fut au tour d'Harry de passer. Ce combat fut le plus long et il dura jusqu'à la fin du cours. Pour y mettre fin, je du utiliser la magie ancestrale, ce qui mit Harry légèrement hors combat. La cloche sonna la fin des cours de la matinée. Maintenant j'avais tous les éléments pour faire des groupes de niveau. Je remarquais tout de suite que sept jeunes étaient restés en arrière. Je m'approchais alors d'eux pour discuter.

« Cassiopée, je voulais te demander une chose, à part Harry, on ne t'a pas donné de fils à retordre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Effectivement Ron, mais ça, c'est parce que, à chaque fois, j'augmentais le niveau, enfin sauf pour les Slytherin. Au départ, pour Harry, je n'avais pas assez augmenté le niveau. Harry, je change totalement de sujet, mais j'ai parlé avec la malicieuse petite Morgana et je pense qu'elle fera nettement plus attention maintenant. Et autre chose, vous tous les sept, j'aimerais que vous continuiez à faire des blagues, mais à toutes les maisons et pas seulement aux Slytherin. »

« Bien, professeur. »

« Très bien, alors je vous vois à notre prochain cours. »

Tous les élèves, qui étaient restés en arrière, sortirent de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Pendant que moi aussi, je me dirigeais vers elle, mais par un tout autre chemin que les élèves. Un chemin qu'ils ne devaient pas encore connaître car c'était moi et mes meilleures amies qui l'avions fabriqué grâce à nos pouvoirs. Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle où on prenait les repas, je me dirigeais vers la table des professeurs. Une fois à la hauteur de celle-ci, je remarquais qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule place, à côté de Severus Snape. Je poussais alors un soupire avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je commençais à manger quand il se pencha vers moi pour me dire.

« J'ai appris pas hasard que Mr Draco Malfoy avait été mis en retenu pour les trois semaines à venir et que cinquante points avaient été retirés à ma maison. »

« Effectivement. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui aie fait cela. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Il a manqué de respect et il a insulté plusieurs élèves en plus de s'en prendre à son petit frère, le jeune Scorpius Malfoy. »

« Est-ce bien justifié Cassiopée ? D'autant plus que, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les Gryffindor ont attaqué le Slytherin. »

« Écoutez-moi bien, je suis seule juge à propos de cette affaire là. J'ai assisté à toute l'histoire. Si les Slytherin de cinquième année ne s'en étaient pas pris à des élèves de première année, ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite n'aurait pas eu lieu. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de me justifier. »

« Serait-il possible que vous retiriez ses heures de retenu, je vous pris ? »

« Hélas, j'ai bien peur que non. Non, cela signifierait que je n'ai aucune autorité sur mes élèves et il en est totalement hors de question. Et puis, quand vous saurez, quand vous connaîtrez la signification du mot '' impartialité'' on en reparlera peut être. »

Sur ces mots, je me levais et sortis de la Grande Salle. Je partie en direction du bureau qui était à côté de ma salle de classe pour commencer la préparation de mes prochains cours, qui avaient lieux le lendemain matin. Quelques minutes, à peine, après cette scène dans la Grande Salle, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de mon bureau.

« Entrez ! » Dis-je, sans lever la tête de mon livre, dans lequel je cherchais ce qu'il me fallait pour mes cours du lendemain.

« Cassiopée, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi bien face à Snape. » Me dit alors Sirius tout en passant derrière mon bureau pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer brièvement avant de relâcher la pression.

« Sirius, peux tu me promettre une chose ? »

« Oui bien sûr, mais quoi ? »

« Peux-tu me promettre de ne jamais, j'ai bien dit jamais, faire de favoritisme avec les élèves, quelque soit la maison de l'élève. »

« Je te le promets ma petite Cassy. Il faut dire, aussi, que je ne tiens pas à m'en prendre plein la tête au premier faux pas que je ferais. Et surtout, pas en public, car j'ai comme la sensation que c'est particulièrement frustrant ce genre de chose. »

« Merci Sirius. »

« De rien. Au faite, j'ai vu Morgana en cours tout à l'heure, tu ne lui à rien appris en métamorphose et pourtant son niveau est très élevé par rapport aux autres élèves de première année. Par la suite, Morgana est venu me voir à la fin du cours et elle m'a demandé pardon pour ce matin. Elle était accompagnée de deux autre Gryffindor. »

« Ah, ça devait être Melinda Warens et Scorpius Malfoy qui étaient avec elle. C'est bien qu'elle soit venue te voir pour faire cela. Je pense qu'elle a compris la petite discussion que nous avons eu tout à l'heure avant le début des cours. Tu sais qu'elle est quand même très impressionnante pour ses camarades, car elle n'a pas hésité à tenir tête à Draco Malfoy et aussi parce qu'elle est la fille d'un professeur. »

« En même temps, cela ne m'étonne pas trop d'elle. Elle a beaucoup de caractère cette petite, comme sa maman, par ailleurs. »

« Arrêtes Sirius, tu vas me faire rougir. Tu as remarqué beaucoup d'élèves en première année ? »

« Non, à vrai dire, je n'ai remarqué que trois élèves et c'est ceux dont nous venons de parler. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont tous les trois très doués dans une matière qui leur est propres et pour les autres, ils ont suffisamment de talents pour réussir ce qui leur est demandé. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Je savais que Morgana était très douée pour la métamorphose, alors je me doutais parfaitement qu'elle chercherait et trouverait des amis qui eu aussi auraient leurs propres matières de prédilection. Pour Morgana, c'est la métamorphose qu'elle tient de moi, pour Melinda Warens, je pense fortement que c'est la DCFM alors je suppose que pour Scorpius Malfoy, se doit être les Sortilèges et Enchantements, mais ce sera à revérifier auprès de Filius. »

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il y eu une grosse explosion dans la Grande Salle, vers laquelle on était, inconsciemment, retourner pendant notre discussion. Je lançai alors un regard à Sirius pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. Il me fit signe qu'il n'était au courant de rien et on entra dans la pièce pour voir que les verts et argents de Slytherin avaient le tins vert et argent comme le blason de leur maison. Je remarquai également que les cinquièmes années de cette même maison se retrouvaient avec dans leur assiette des animaux très farceurs. Je me tournais alors vers Sirius, il avait le sourire et regardait vers la table des Gryffindor. Je suivi son regard pour voir que James était entre Sirius junior et Harry. Ce dernier était penché vers son '' père'', qui, aujourd'hui, s'apparentait plus à son frère jumeau, mais bon, ça c'est autre chose.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour. Et encore une fois, on ne peut pas savoir qui à fais le coup. »

« Oui, même si on s'en doute. Mais quand même, je leur avais pourtant dis de ne pas s'attaquer que aux Slytherin, mais à toutes les maisons… »

Oups, j'avais parlé, peut être, un petit peu trop vite sur ce coup là, car c'est à ce moment précis que ce fut un véritable capharnaüm et même pire, car il y avait des lutins de Cornouille qui étaient maintenant en libertés dans toute la Grand Salle. Toutes les personnes présentes, même les professeurs, furent touchés par un des lutins. Je remarquai alors qu'il y avait trois personnes qui n'étaient pas touchées par les lutins, comme par hasard. À l'évidence, ma fille aussi l'avait remarqué, car elle parti droit vers son oncle. Je donnais alors un coup de coude à Sirius.

« Sirius, on va bien s'amuser, regardes. »

Mon frère ne vit même pas sa nièce arriver et une fois qu'elle fut juste derrière lui, Morgana se concentra pour métamorphoser nos petits voleurs de créature magique du cours de DCFM. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir remarqué que mes créatures magiques avaient disparu de mon bureau. Pensant sincèrement que ma fille aurait peut être besoin de moi pour les transformer en animaux, je voulu déclencher la métamorphose en même temps qu'elle, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Je sorti alors ma baguette magique pour lancer le sort '' immobilus'' en même temps que quatre autres personnes, Harry, Hermione, Melinda ainsi que ma petite sœur. Je fis alors apparaître une cage pour y enfermer les lutins de Cornouille. Le calme revint bien vite dans la Grande Salle. Enfin pas tout à fait, car il y avait encore des bruits d'animaux dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tourna vers les bruits pour voir deux belettes identiques et une marmotte. Bien évidement, toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire, même les professeurs. Enfin, tout le monde, non, car il y avait bien Snape et Draco Malfoy qui ne semblaient pas du tout apprécier le spectacle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors pour annuler le sort de ma fille, mais malgré tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait, la métamorphose ne s'annula pas pour autant. Je me tournais alors vers ma fille qui regardait son oncle d'un air sadique. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui dire par la suite.

« Il est temps de leur rendre leur apparence originelle, maintenant, Morgana. »

« Oh non, non, non, il resteront comme cela pour toute la journée. Ils le méritent amplement. À force de chercher les autres, ils finissent par avoir le retour du bâton. »

Elle se détourna du spectacle qu'offrait son oncle et parti de la pièce. Je me tournais alors vers mon directeur et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour les libérer de cette magie là, car seule ma fille pouvait le faire. Je senti alors quelque chose tirer sur ma robe et quand je me retournais, je me retrouvais face à ma marmotte de petit frère qui me regardait avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il te faut t'en prendre. Et pas la peine de me regarder comme cela et de me faire cette tête là, car je ne peux rien pour toi. La raison est bien simple, c'est une vengeance de ta nièce et ce sera à elle de vous libérer, mais ne compte pas là dessus pour l'instant. Et puis, ce sera votre punition pour tous les trois. Vous avez pénétré dans mon bureau pour voler la cage de lutin. Vous passerez donc la journée ainsi. »

Sur ces mots, je me retournais pour sortir de nouveau de la Grande Salle et je parti préparer mes affaires pour les cours de l'après midi. Je déposais la cage là où elle aurait du rester, c'est-à-dire sur mon bureau, et attendit que les élèves que je devais avoir cette après midi n'arrivent dans ma salle de cours. Les cours se finirent bien rapidement. Très vite, une routine s'installa et les semaines passèrent, plus ou moins rapidement, sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident pendant près d'un mois.


	8. Chapitre 7

_ Sur ces mots, je me retournais pour sortir de nouveau de la Grande Salle et je parti préparer mes affaires pour les cours de l'après midi. Je déposais la cage là où elle aurait du rester, c'est-à-dire sur mon bureau, et attendit que les élèves que je devais avoir cette après midi n'arrivent dans ma salle de cours. Les cours se finirent bien rapidement. Très vite, une routine s'installa et les semaines passèrent, plus ou moins rapidement, sans qu'il n'y ait d'incident pendant près d'un mois._

Je remarquais que, en moins d'un mois et encore, le niveau des premières années, dans ma matière, augmentait très rapidement, mais le plus étrange c'était que les trois meilleurs élèves en DCFM de cette promotion étaient de plus en plus puissants, maintenant leur pouvoir était, à tous les trois, aussi puissant que Harry qui pourtant était en cinquième année. Je me demandais si il n'y avait pas quelque chose la dessous, mais je ne pouvais pas mener mon enquête.

En effet, un mois après le début des cours, j'eux la très grande et surtout très mauvaise surprise de voir Dolores Jane Umbrage débarquer dans le château en tant que Grande Inquisitrice. Autant dire que cela faisait vraiment plaisir à tout le monde. D'autant plus qu'elle commença rapidement à inspecter mes collègues, enfin, quand elle tomba sur Sirius, elle n'eut rien à lui reprocher, mais pour moi, ce fut tout autre chose, car elle m'en voulait terriblement pour le fait d'avoir eu le poste qu'elle convoitait à sa place. Ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Quand elle vint inspecter mon cours, je devais avoir les cinquièmes années de Gryffindor et de Slytherin. Ce jour là, j'étais sensée leur faire un cours sur les Dragons, mais puisque Umbrage venait m'inspecter, je me dis que le sortilège du patronus serait bien mieux. J'avais décidé que la défense contre les détraqueurs serait tout aussi bien pour cette classe. Quand j'arrivais dans ma salle de cours, j'eux le très grand plaisir, même si ce n'en était pas un, de voir que mon '' invitée'' était déjà présente et qu'elle semblait avoir fouillé dans mes affaires. Je ne dis rien, pensant avec soulagement que j'avais bien fait de ne rien laisser sur le bureau de ma salle, tout étant dans mes appartements de directrice de maison. J'allais tout de suite poser mes affaires sur le bureau tout en ignorant royalement la Grande Inquisitrice que je ne portais pas, mais alors pas du tout dans mon cœur, elle en a vraiment trop fait baver à mon oncle et parrain à cause de sa condition de loup garou. Je regardais ma montre et j'ouvris la porte de la salle par magie. En peu de temps, sept élèves, les meilleurs de la classe, entrèrent alors dans la salle et allèrent poser leurs affaires sur les premières tables, celle où ils suivaient tous les cours de DCFM. Ils allaient venir me parler quand ils virent que Umbrage était, malheureusement, là, pas très loin d'eux et de moi. Peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent.

« Bien, alors on va commencer le cours… Mr Longbottom et Mr Malfoy, vous êtes tous les deux en retard avec Mr Crabe et Mr Goyle. Dix points en moins pour chacun de vous, soit moins dix points pour Gryffindor et moins trente points pour Slytherin. Asseyez-vous et pas un mot ou c'est la retenu. Alors comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la défense contre les détraqueurs. Tout d'abord, qui peu me donner l'exacte définition d'un détraqueur ? »

« Pff… C'est trop facile comme cours… »

« Mr Malfoy, vous serez en retenu demain soir. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous levez la main ! Oui Mr Potter ? »

« Lequel professeur ? »

« Vous, James. »

« Un détraqueur est une créature magique qui se nourrit des malheurs des gens qui les entours. Elle crée une sensation de froid et c'est comme si on ne pouvait plus jamais avoir de bonheur dans le monde. Elle nous fait revivre les pires moments de nos vies. »

« Très bien, c'est une bonne définition, cinq points pour Gryffindor. Qui peut me dire comment on fait fuir un détraqueur ? Miss Granger ? »

« Pour faire fuir ou faire disparaître une de ces créatures, il faut utiliser le sortilège du patronus. C'est une projection de tous les sentiments heureux que l'on a. »

« C'est également une bonne définition. Encore cinq points pour Gryffindor. Bien vous avez tous noté ces informations, nous allons passer à la pratique. Pensez à un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Puis dites '' Spero Patronum'' tout en étant concentré sur votre souvenir. Allez-y. »

Je commençais alors à déambuler dans la salle en allant de personne en personne pour voir comment les élèves s'en sortaient avec ce sortilège. Je remarquais alors que les Slytherin étaient en train d'observer Umbrage pour voir si elle allait faire quelque chose.

« Mr Malfoy, vous semblez bien absorbé par vos rêves, aujourd'hui. Mettez-vous un peu au travail. Bon alors, maintenant et vu que certaines personnes ne travail pas comme je le leur aie demandé, vous aller tous passer les uns après les autres. Miss Brown à vous de commencer ! »

« D'accord professeur. Spero Patronum ! »

Il y eut une fumée argenté qui sorti de la baguette de la jeune fille. Il était tout de même très rare que des élèves, quelque soit leur force, puissent faire apparaître un patronus corporel. Bientôt, tous les élèves, ou la grande partie, étaient passés. Il ne restait plus que mes sept élèves préférés. Hermione et Lily passèrent en première, galanterie oblige, et la même fumée que pour tous les autres élèves apparu, avec en plus le fait que l'on pouvait distinguer une forme. Elle n'était pas aussi prononcée que pour Remus, Ron et Sirius, mais c'était déjà cela. Comme pas hasard, on termina par James et Harry. Ceux-ci lancèrent leur sort en même temps et au lieu des deux patroni habituels, il y eut cinq patroni. Il y en eut deux pour James, l'aigle royal et le lynx, ou chat sauvage, et trois pour Harry, le cerf, le chien et le phénix.

« Eh bien, pour une surprise, ça, c'est une surprise, mais cela peut arriver à quelques rares élus. »

« Vous connaissez d'autres personnes qui sont capables de faire la même chose que nous, professeur ? »

« Effectivement et puis généralement, ces personnes ont une grande, très grande puissance magique. »

« Et bous, professeur, en êtes vous capable ? »

« Oui, j'en suis capable. Spero Patronum ! »

À ce moment là, il y eut une petite dizaine de patroni corporel et dans toute la salle, il y eut un animal devant chaque table. Et oui, je suis assez puissante. Il y eut une biche, un sphinx, un gros chien noir, semblable à mon petit Padfoot, un dragon, pus précisément un magyar à pointe, un loup, mon petit Moony, un lion, un cheval, une marmotte, une licorne et, mon animal totem, une panthère noire. Mes patroni disparurent au fur et à mesure que je relâchais mont attention et surtout ma concentration. Les élèves étaient assez impressionnés.

« Bien, le cours est maintenant terminé. Vous me ferez, pour le prochain cours, un rouleau de parchemin sur les détraqueurs et comment s'en défendre, toutes les manières possibles de se défendre contre eux. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Certains élèves rouspétèrent tout en rangeant leurs affaires. Tous les élèves sortirent alors de la salle de cours et Umbrage s'approcha de moi pour me demander quelques petites choses.

« Dîtes-moi, Miss Nejika, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à accepter un poste de professeur de DCFM alors que vous êtes déjà une Aurore de renom ? »

« Si je suis venu ici, c'est que j'ai une mission de la part du bureau des Aurores et j'ai donné ma parole à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi de protéger la petite. Je veux également protéger les enfants, le reste c'est des raisons personnelles. »

« Un homme peut… »

« Professeur Nejika, venez vite ! »

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? »

« Il y a un problème, mais alors un très gros problème dans le couloir. »

« D'accord Hermione, j'arrive. »

Je sorti alors de la salle de cours, pour voir un chaos des plus total. Draco Malfoy se tenait debout devant trois corps de premières années. Harry et James venaient de se positionner devant les trois petits. Je m'approchais doucement pour voir comment cela se déroulait et je vis que les trois premières années n'étaient autres que Scorpius, Melinda et Morgana.

« Alors saint Potter, tu viens en aide aux traitres à leurs sang ? »

« Mr Malfoy, 100 points de moins par élèves blessé par vos soins et comme vous n'avez pas compris la dernière fois, vous aurez un mois voir deux de retenu tous les soirs à partir de demain soir. De plus, vous allez me suivre dans le bureau du directeur. Harry, James, occupez vous des trois petits et emmenez-les à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas. »

« Bien professeur Nejika. »

« Merci, maintenant, Mr Malfoy, suivez-moi. »

Je partie, suivi par Draco Malfoy et, à mon plus grand désespoir, de Umbrage. Bon sang, mais elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille. Arrivée devant la gargouille, je donnais le mot de passe et celle-ci fit un pas de côté en laissant apparaître l'escalier directorial. Je poussais alors Draco Malfoy devant moi, pour être sur qu'il monte, avant de monter à mon tour l'escalier. Je toquais à la porte du bureau du directeur et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Entrez ! ! »

« Monsieur le directeur, désolée de vous déranger. Je vous amène un jeune homme qui a attaqué trois jeunes premières années, les blessant, au point qu'ils doivent aller à l'infirmerie et ce malgré mes avertissements de début d'année. »

« C'est eux les fautifs, ils le méritaient largement. »

« Là n'est pas la question, Mr Malfoy. On ne s'attaque pas à des personnes qui sont plus jeunes que soi ! »

« Ah oui et quand c'est Saint Potter et sa bande de bon à rien qui s'en prennent à nous autres, les Slytherin, en nous attaquant par derrière, on ne dit rien. »

« Tout simplement parce que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas les Gryffindor qui feraient ce genre de chose. Les Gryffindor ont de l'honneur et celui-ci nous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit aux autres, surtout pas par derrière. C'est les Slytherin qui attaquent par derrière ! »

« Harry ! »

« Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Qui a-t-il attaqué, Cassiopée ? »

« Il a attaqué trois élèves de première année de la maison Gryffindor, son jeune frère, Scorpius Malfoy, et deux des amies de celui-ci, Melinda Warens et Morgana Black. »

« Et quel jugement avez-vous porté, Cassiopée ? »

« Elle a enlevé au environ de trois cent points à sa maison, Slytherin, et elle a mis ce jeune homme en retenu tous les soirs pendant un mois, voir deux. »

« Je crois, Mrs Umbrage, que cette question là était posée au professeur de DCFM, Miss Nejika. Ai-je raison, professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Effectivement, Harry. Cassiopée, vous pouvez y aller avec le jeune Harry. »

« Bien Albus. »

« Harry, veille sur elle veux-tu ? »

« Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore. »

J'étais dans un état second et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Albus avait demandé cela à Harry, il l'avait parfaitement remarqué. J'étais inquiète pour ma fille, ma petite fille. Ce fut moi qui sorti en première du bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Comme je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, Harry avait pris la direction de l'opération m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ce fut machinalement et surtout poussée par Harry que je fis le chemin. Alors qu'on allait arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il y eut un bruit de pas précipité dans notre dos. Je me retournais alors pour voir Sirius s'avancer rapidement vers moi, les cours de la journée étant maintenant terminés. Avant qu'il ne m'ait rejoint, j'entrais dans la pièce et c'est à l'intérieur qu'il me rejoignit. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas encore accès au lit ou se trouvait ma fille et je commençais à craquer. Sirius rentra alors à son tour dans la pièce et il s'approcha de moi.

« Cassiopée… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler que, déjà, j'étais dans ses bras, en larmes. Je craquais complètement et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Peu de temps après notre arrivée, Mrs Pomfrey vint vers nous. Elle nous laissa alors aller voir ma fille qui était toujours inconsciente pour l'instant. Je m'approchais alors du lit ou elle reposait.

« Professeur Black, professeur Nejika. »

« Mrs Pomfrey, comment vont-il tous les trois ? »

« Le jeune garçon, Mr Scorpius Malfoy est en pleine santé et pour la jeune Miss Melinda Warens, il y a eu quelques blessures, mais rien de trop grave. C'est l'état de santé de la petite Miss Morgana Black qu'il m'inquiète le plus, ses blessures sont graves et puis elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. De plus, elle a une anomalie dans le sang. »

« Il lui faut une transfusion sanguine ou une potion de régénération sanguine fonctionnera ? »

« La potion ne pourra pas fonctionner à cause de son anomalie sanguine, il lui faudra une transfusion sanguine, mais de qui ? »

« Moi. Il n'y a que moi qui peux faire cela. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Mrs Pomfrey, c'est ma fille, comme vous le savez. Et si je ne me trompe pas, cette anomalie se trouve également dans mon sang. Je crois donc que c'est moi qui le lui ait transmit. »

« Ah, d'accord. Alors allons-y. »

Tout cela se passa alors très vite et à peine quelques minutes plus tars, ma fille eu suffisamment de sang dans le corps pour survivre. Pendant ce temps là, moi, je m'assis à côté d'elle pour la veiller.

« Vous semblez vraiment inquiète pour cette enfant professeur Nejika. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille pour aujourd'hui et pour les quelques jours à venir, je vous pris, le temps que Morgana soit complètement guérie. »

« Vous n'êtes pas faite pour être professeur, Miss Nejika. »

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûre que l'on peut dire '' Miss'' à une mère célibataire, enfin, pour l'instant. »

J'avais dit ces derniers mots en murmurant, car je savais que plus le temps passait et plus il y avait de chances pour que je ne passe pas toute ma vie en célibataire. Et que par conséquence, Morgana aurait un vrai père et des frères et sœurs.

« Je sais parfaitement que vous avez pour mission de veiller à la protection de la gamine, mais vous en fait un peu trop. Je sais que vous essayez de remplacer sa mère, qui est morte en couche en même temps que son petit frère. »

Mais ou est-ce qu'elle allait chercher tout cela, toutes ces sottises ? Une telle information ne pouvait pas avoir été jusqu'à leurs oreilles, car, sinon ils auraient sur toutes l'histoire. Il était parfaitement vrai que la mère adoptive de Morgana était morte en couche, effectivement, alors qu'elle allait donner un enfant à mon frère adoptif. Mais Morgana était née dans une clinique moldu, j'avais d'ailleurs accouché sous X. je me retournais alors vers mon interlocutrice et mon regard tombât immédiatement sur mon frère, qui était arrivé entre temps, celui-ci avait entendu toute la conversation, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif, à la question muette qui était dans mes yeux. Je devais répliquer à Umbrage, mais pour l'instant, c'était à lui de le faire.

« Sa mère biologique n'est pas morte. »

« Mr Skye ! Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Kyle, tu as pu te libérer ? »

« Oui, j'ai un associé particulièrement compétant, même s'il a de petit problème de fourrure par moment et qu'il est, par conséquence, obligé d'être absent au moins une fois par mois. Ce qui entre nous, ne me dérange pas trop, vu qu'il fait du bon boulot. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit et tu as bien fait de m'écouter. »

« C'est vrai et je t'en remercie, Cassiopée. »

Au moment même où il fini sa phrase et ou j'allais répondre à mon frère, un petit gémissement attira mon attention et je me tournais vers ma fille. Le petit gémissement était sorti de la bouche de ma petite Morgana. Elle était en train de revenir à elle, en train de reprendre connaissance. Je reportais alors toute mon attention sur elle.

« Maman… »

« Je suis là, ma chérie, tout près de toi, mon ange. »

Elle ouvrit alors tout doucement les yeux et elle regarda tout autour d'elle, autant qu'elle le pouvait, avant de se redresser complètement avec notre aide pour se jeter dans mes bras. Mon frère s'approcha de moi sans même faire attention à Umbrage. Ma puce était encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, mais elle allait nettement mieux. Mon frère l'observa un petit peu, pour voir comment elle allait sans doute, puis il nous pris toutes les deux dans ses bras pour nous bercer toutes les deux. Morgana se décala un tout petit peu pour parvenir à voir derrière moi. Elle vit alors Sirius, son père adoptif, et Albus, son grand père adoptif.

« Sirius, je vais vous laisser en famille. Prenez bien soin d'elles. »

« Merci Albus. » Répondit alors Sirius en s'approchant à son tour de nous, tandis qu'Albus, lui, s'approchait du crapaud… euh d'Umbrage.

« Suivez-moi Dolores et laissons les tranquille, ils l'ont bien mérité. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes Dolores, la petite a besoin d'être seule avec sa famille. »

Pendant qu'Albus parlait avec Dolores, en essayant de la convaincre de le suivre, Kyle s'était un peu éloigné pour laisser la place à Sirius, comme s'il le savait parfaitement, que sa nièce avait de fort lien avec lui et qu'elle le considérait comme son père. Morgana se dégagea doucement de mes bras pour aller dans ceux, plus viriles, de Sirius.

« Petite sœur, je dois retourner au bureau. Remis m'attend. Je vous laisse, tu me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe. »

« D'accord Kyle. Je t'enverrais un message. Un tous les deux jours, comme d'habitude. »

« Merci Cassiopée. Au revoir, petit bout. »

Kyle sorti alors de la pièce, mais pas sans emmener Albus et Umbrage dans son sillage. En effet, Albus poussait Umbrage devant lui. Je regardais alors Sirius, qui berçait Morgana. Je le regardais avec un tel amour et une telle tendresse. Il berçait Morgana comme si elle était plus que sa fille de cœur, mais plutôt sa véritable fille, que l'on aurait eu ensemble, une façon de me dire qu'il serait toujours là pour nous, encore plus claire que de simples mots échangés entre nous. Je me mis à sourire, autant en voyant la scène qu'à cette pensée. Elle était si belle et si pure dans ses bras. J'aime cet homme, j'en suis sûre. Mais alors là, je ne le lui dirais pour rien au monde, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Alors que je restais en retrait, Sirius me tendit la main, ce qu'il ne faisait plus que très rarement depuis l'histoire que je lui avais raconté sur les origines de mes blessures ou plutôt cicatrices et sur celle de Morgana. En fait, je m'étais un peu éloigné de lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je lui mettais tous sur les épaules. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente au pressé par ce que je lui avais dit. Mais lorsqu'il me tendit la main, je m'approchais de nouveau de lui, mais doucement, comme si j'avais peur. Alors que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui, il écarta légèrement Morgana de lui pour me faire de la place sur ces genoux et on resta ainsi tous les trois tout le temps qu'il fallu à Morgana pour s'endormir. Bientôt, Morgana commença à se rendormir et ce paisiblement. Je jetais alors un regard à Sirius et d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de laisser notre petite puce au bon soin de Mrs Pomfrey. Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, je commençais à parcourir les couloirs tout en me dirigeant vers mon appartement avec Sirius sur les talons. Bientôt, nous fûmes devant la porte de mon appartement.

« Panthère Noire. »

La porte apparu et s'ouvrit d'elle-même. J'entrais suivi, comme toujours par Sirius. Une fois dans le salon de mes appartements privés, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre sans lui prêter beaucoup d'attention même si je savais qu'il était là, présent à mes côtés. D'un coup, toutes les larmes, que je m'étais efforcée à retenir depuis que Umbrage était venu nous déranger, se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Comme mue par un soudain pressentiment, ou peut être tout simplement était-ce mon instinct, toujours est-il que je me retournais vers lui pour finir le nez dans le col de sa robe de sorcier. Il me berça alors doucement, comme il l'avait fait avec Morgana. Peu à peu, je me calmais pour me lover dans son cou. Je sentais que notre relation redevenait enfin normale et mieux encore, elle était maintenant en train d'avancer. Comme qui dirait, ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort. Soudain, je ne sentis plus mes pieds au sol. Ils avaient quittés le sol pour ne pas y revenir pour l'instant. Sirius me porta alors jusqu'à ma chambre pour me poser tout doucement sur le lit. On commença alors à se caresser et…

POV externe :

Ils étaient désormais allongés dans le lit et Sirius commença à tracer le pourtour du corps de sa jolie compagne avec ses mains tout en l'embrassant de telle façon à avoir le souffle coupé. Il s'attarda longuement sur la taille fine et bien marquée. Il caressa un peu ses hanches, mais aussi ses seins vers lesquels il était remonté. Il commença doucement à les masser avant de passer ses mains sous son T-shirt pour les malaxer et en faire durcir les mamelons. Il fini même par enlever le T-shirt pour pouvoir continuer avec sa bouche. Cassiopée commençait alors à son tour, timidement, à caresser son torse musclé qu'elle pouvait deviner sous son T-shirt.

Comme les mains de Sirius avaient fait, les mains de Cassiopée glissèrent alors agilement sous celui-ci et il fini sa course sur le plancher de la chambre de la jeune femme. Sirius se remit alors à embrasser passionnément sa compagne, baisé auquel cette dernière répondit largement. Ses mains, comme si elles avaient perdu toute leur timidité, commençaient maintenant à s'aventurer plus bas. Les mains de son compagnon commencèrent alors à descendre de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à passer sous le pantalon de celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Sa bouche suivi alors ses mains, faisant frémir sa partenaire de plus en plus. Il enleva alors son pantalon pour passer sur les jambes galbées et féminines.

Il continua de l'embrasser un peu partout sur son corps, créant ainsi des millions de sensations dans le corps de son amante. Cassiopée se cabra alors avant de continuer son exploration du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son corps, de tout son être. D'un coup de hanche, Cassiopée le fit basculer pour se positionner au dessus de lui et continua à le caresser, lui donnant du plaisir. Elle se mit à embrasser son cou, puis elle passa sur son torse avant de descendre encore plus bas. Ses doigts fins ouvrirent alors la braguette du jeans de son amant. Elle le débarrassa de son pantalon, qu'elle trouvait assez gênant, tout en passant sur la protubérance de son sexe en érection.

Pendant que Sirius passait ses doigts sous le tissu du string de Cassiopée, cette dernière faisait de même dans boxer de son homme. Elle l'enleva alors tout doucement avant de prendre le sexe tendu de désir de son amant. Elle descendit alors pour venir titiller de ses lèvres et de sa langue le sexe protubérant, provoquant ainsi des gémissements de Sirius. Se sentant venir, Sirius la repoussa tendrement pour repasser au dessus d'elle. Enfin, il retira la dernière protection de tissu de Cassiopée et posa sa main sur l'intimité de celle qu'il voulait voir devenir sa femme. Cassiopée poussa alors un gémissement quand elle sentit les doigts de son amant pénétrer son intimité.

Elle haletait tant son désir était grand, elle l'attira alors vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et Sirius compris qu'elle était plus que prête. Il retira alors ses doigts et de sa main, il se guida vers Cassiopée. Cette dernière ne voulant manifestement pas être en reste posa ses deux mains sur celle de son amant. Et, pendant que l'une retirait la main de Sirius, l'autre commençait un lent mouvement de va et vient avant de le faire de nouveau basculer et de venir s'empaler sur lui. Sirius poussât un long gémissement, tout comme Cassiopée quant elle sentit la virilité, relativement importante, de son amant pénétrer en elle. Pour Sirius, c'était plus du au fait que la jeune femme était particulièrement étroite. Tout deux stoppèrent tous mouvements.

Finalement, Sirius la fit de nouveau basculer et lui imprima un mouvement de va et vient doux et sensuelle tout en la caressant tendrement. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Cassiopée gémissait, le rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide et dans un ultime gémissement et alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui dans la jouissance, Sirius se vida en elle.

Quelques temps après, Cassiopée se redressa légèrement et vint se blottir dans le cou de son amant tout en s'arrangeant pour qu'une de ses mains aille un peu bas pour l'exciter encore un peu.

« Cassiopée, ma petite Cassy chérie, tu en veux encore ? »

« Hum… peut être. »

« Il suffit de me le dire, tu sais. »

POV Cassiopée :

Le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours dans ses bras quand je me réveillais. Je tournais alors ma tête vers le réveil matin magique qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. À ce moment même, le réveil se mit à sonner l'heure du levé. Je senti Sirius faire un bond dans le lit à l'entente de ce réveil légèrement brutal. Je l'éteignis d'ailleurs en l'éclatant un tout petit peu. Puis je me tournais vers Sirius qui restait malgré tout encore à moitié endorme. Je me mis alors à califourchon sur lui et je lui fis quelques petits baisés pour l'inciter à se réveiller complètement.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé de ce genre de réveil de ta part. »

« Euh, lequel exactement ? Les baisés ou bien le réveil en fanfare ? »

« Les baisés bien évidement ! Au faite, ma chérie, c'était quoi exactement cette musique ? »

« Ah, ça, je ne sais pas trop, mais je dirais que c'est une farce des garçons, si je ne me trompe pas, c'était du Hard Rock magique. »

« QUOI ? Mais quand auraient-ils pu faire cela ? »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, et que je suppose bien, ils l'ont fait pendant qu'on était à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu es vraiment stoïque, ma jolie petite femme. »

« Tu sais, quand on vit dans une grande famille de farceur, de génération en génération, on fini par avoir l'habitude, mon cœur… »

Attendez là. J'ai dit QUOI ? '' Mon cœur'' ? Oh mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment fait une grosse boulette, une grosse gaffe !

« Tiens, c'est bien la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, que tu me dis un mot aussi tendre. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je te vois autant rougir. »

« Moques-toi de moi va, sale chien ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, ma chérie, je n'oserais pas. Et puis, c'est très mignon. Il est temps de se lever je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes très bien, mon petit chien. » Lui répondis-je en sortant du lit.

Je parti alors en direction de salle de bain, en prenant quelques affaires pour moi, où je commençais mes ablutions. Je fus rejointe par Sirius qui me piqua ma brosse à dents et du dentifrice pendant que je me coiffais. Je mis un peu de maquillage et je sorti de la salle de bain pour repasser dans la chambre tout en ramassant, à coup de baguette magique, les vêtements éparses. Je finissais de m'habiller quand Sirius sorti à son tour de la salle de bain. Il était également habillé et on sorti de la chambre, puis de l'appartement pour nous diriger vers la Grande Salle. Mais avant de descendre, on décida de passer à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait Scorpius, Melinda et Morgana. Quand Morgana me vit passer la porte de l'infirmerie, elle vint se loger dans mes bras pendant que Sirius allait vers les deux autre pour voir et savoir comment ils allaient.

« Tout va bien, vous deux ? »

« Oui professeur, on va mieux qu'hier, en tout cas. Mais on a pratiquement rien eu grâce à Morgana. »

« Mon frère ne paie rien pour attendre, je me vengerais. »

« Il est déjà sacrément puni et dans de beau drap. Crois-moi, Cassiopée n'y a pas été de main morte avec lui. Elle était très en colère contre lui à propos du fait qu'il n'ait pas écouté et tenu compte de ses avertissements. Elle l'a mis en retenu pour plusieurs semaines. Et ça lui apprendra peut être à faire attention. »

« Et encore, ça ce n'est pas sur Sirius. »

« Tu es pessimiste Cassiopée. »

« Et toi, tu es trop optimiste. » Lui répondis-je avant de partir dans un long fou rire avec Sirius.

« Enfin, un retour à la normal entre vous deux. Je commençais vraiment à devenir impatiente, vous êtes aussi long que tante Tonks et oncle Remus. »

« Laisse ta marraine et ton grand oncle tranquilles Morgana. »

« Mais en même temps, elle a raison, Cassiopée. Vous êtes très long à la détente tous les deux. Au faite, Sirius, tu as découché cette nuit, non ? »

« Que dis-tu là Anthony ? »

« C'est vous qui avez trafiqué nos réveils, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais celui de Sirius continu de sonner, par contre, le tien Cassiopée non. Donc je pense que Sirius a découché cette nuit. »

« Alors là, tu fais totalement fausse route. Le mien ne fonctionne plus tout simplement parce que je l'ai mit en pièce détaché avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. »

Je venais de dire un petit mensonge pas tout à fait faux pour éviter que les jumeaux Weasley et mon très cher petit frère ne posent des questions embarrassantes, mais aussi qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées qui pourtant étaient vrai, enfin peut être. On continua à discuter pendant qu'on sortait de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée aux abords de la Grande Salle, Sirius et moi laissâmes les premières années à mon frère et aux jumeaux, qui allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la table des professeurs. À mon grand malheur, les deux seules places de libres étaient entre Umbrage et Snape. Je tournais alors la tête vers Sirius et lui dit à voix basse.

« Qui se met à côté de qui ? »

« C'est bon, laisse moi Umbrage. » Me répondit-il en murmurant lui aussi.

On se regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner la tête et donc le regard pour éviter le fou rire. Je jetais également un regard à Albus qui avait une pointe de malice dans les yeux, comme d'habitude. En fait je me doutais que ce très cher Albus avait deviné que nos relations avaient évolué. De plus, il avait un sourire qui voulait tout dire sur le visage. Je répondis à son sourire avant de m'asseoir à la table, à mon grand regret tout de même, à côté de Snape. Par la suite, mon regard se porta vers la table des Gryffindor ou je retrouvais ma fille, qui était assise à côté de sa tante. J'avais bien l'impression qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise et qu'elle évitait le regard des autres, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant. Ces cheveux, je venais de le remarquer, étaient toujours de la même couleur que lors de l'attaque d'hier. Snape, qui était à côté de moi, suivi alors mon regard et, à son tour, regarda la table des Gryffindor. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers la table de sa maison pour finir par me regarder moi.

« Alors, Cassiopée, j'ai appris que tu avais, à nouveau, réussi à mettre le jeune Draco Malfoy en retenu. »

« Oui, il a été de nouveau puni, mais s'il avait tenu compte de ce que je lui ai dit en début d'année, s'il avait tenu compte de mes nombreux avertissements, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il a blessé trois personnes, dont son propre petit frère. Je sais parfaitement que la famille de Scorpius l'a renié pour avoir été placé dans ma maison, mais très honnêtement, je doute que soit là, une bonne raison pour recevoir des coups, comme ce fut le cas hier. »

« Certes, mais comment peux-tu dire que c'est Draco qui a fait cela en premier ? »

« Il y a eu des témoins, Snape. »

« Sirius, s'il te plaît, laisses-moi faire. »

« D'accord, Cassiopée, d'accord. »

« Bien, maintenant Snape, pour punir quelqu'un il faut des preuves, et ces quelques preuves, je les avais. Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'une première année serait assez fou pour s'attaquer à une cinquième année alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le moins du monde le poids ? Moi, non. »

« Vous croyez bien des mensonges, tes amis et toi. »

« Quels mensonges, Snape ? »

« Ceux que les trois petits de première année ont proférés. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Snape. Ils étaient avec Morgana, ils ne peuvent donc pas me mentir. Je sais très bien que ma fille est dotée d'un esprit particulièrement farceur, mais elle sait tout de même où sont ses limites. La seule fois où elle a fait la bêtise de les dépasser, elle s'en est mordu les doigts. Mais elle est également calme et posée quand elle le veut et elle a suffisamment de savoir pour sentir et éviter le danger. »

« Après vous me faites des leçons sur l'impartialité ! »

« Dans ma classe, c'est toutes les maisons qui sont à égalité et non pas seulement un des quatre maisons qui est au dessus des autres. Je te l'ai déjà dit Snape, Mr Draco Malfoy n'a pas respecté mes paroles et pris en compte mes avertissements lors du premier cours, hors, j'ai fait ce discours à toutes les années. Et dans tous mes élèves, il n'y a que lui qui n'a pas tenu compte de mes avertissements, tous les autre l'on fait ! »

J'avais dit ces quelques mots sans m'arrêter et avec une grande colère, puis je me levais pour quitter la table et ensuite de la pièce, mais avant je regardais vers ce très cher Albus pour lui faire un regard d'excuse pour ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, je parti sans me retourner. Je sentais le regard mauvais d'Umbrage, ainsi que celui venimeux de Snape. Je m'en contre fichais complètement, même royalement, il avait, de nouveau, chercher la petite bête là ou il n'y en avait pas, mais surtout sur une personne qui a le sang très chaud. Enfin bref, comme m'avait toujours dit mon oncle, qui m'embête, court à sa perte. Je sorti de la Grande Salle rapidement, de sorte que je ne pu voir ce qu'il venait de se passer à toutes les tables de la Grande Salle, même celle des professeurs. Soudain, j'entendis des cris qui se transformèrent rapidement en éclat de rire. Je me retournais alors rapidement pour retourner dans la Grande salle, repassant la porte dans l'autre sens. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves et professeurs qui n'avaient pas été touchés. Les deux groupes de farceurs, à croire qu'ils étaient immunisés contre les farces en tout genre, n'avaient pas été touché, ma fille non plus, celle-ci se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de moi. Je sentais parfaitement qu'elle allait mal et que l'infirmière ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle avait des problèmes avec ses dons en métamorphose. Je posais alors ma main gauche sur l'épaule droite de ma fille avant de me pencher vers elle pour lui dire ceci.

« Laissons donc les farceurs s'entretuer entre eux, à coup de farce. Allons dans un endroit calme, veux-tu ? »

« D'accord maman. »

Je pris alors la main de ma fille pour me diriger vers mes appartements. On fit toutes les deux le chemin sans même y penser de sorte que l'on ne se rendit pas compte que le chemin était long et on fut bientôt devant le tableau de garde de mes appartements.

« Panthère noire. » Dis-je. « Réinitialisation du mot de passe. »

« Bien mademoiselle. Quel est le nouveau mot de passe ? » Me demanda alors une voix douce.

« Opale. » Dis-je après avoir échangé un regard avec Morgana. « Allez ma puce, viens t'asseoir avec moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Morgana alla alors s'asseoir pendant que je préparais un peu de son thé préféré et un plateau avec quelques gâteaux pour apporter les tasses et la théière. Puis j'apportais le tout pendant que l'eau chauffait sur le feu de cheminée. Je ne m'assis, prête à écouter ma fille, qu'une fois que l'eau fut chaude. Je servi le thé, donna une tasse à ma fille et m'assis à mon tour à son côté. Voyant qu'elle allait vraiment mal, je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle au point de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Alors, ma chérie, je t'écoute. »

« Maman, je… j…j'ai peur…, il… il m'a fait tellement de mal, mais s'il n'y avait pas que cela, je pourrais le supporter, mais il a fait du mal à mes amis. Je n'ai pas su les protéger. »

« Viens, ma chérie, regarde cela. »

Je posais alors ma tasse et je fis venir un livre ou il y avait des photos des premiers jours après le drame. Je lui montrais alors une photo en particulier, celle ou je savais à peine que j'étais enceinte d'elle, en lui disant.

« Moi aussi, j'ai ressenti ce genre de sentiments, tu sais, et ce n'était pas forcement de gaité de cœur que je montrais un autre visage aux autres. Cela ne fonctionnais pas forcement, mais j'essayais. »

« Toi aussi, mais quand ? »

« Ça, c'est quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte de toi, je ne me sentais pas prête à avoir une enfant, j'étais encore trop jeune. Mais un jour, j'ai réussi à combattre cette peur. »

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Eh bien en faite, j'en ai parlé avec des personnes qui étaient très chères à mon cœur, des personnes que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours autant. Je te conseille donc d'en parler avec tes amis, ma puce. Tu verras, ça ira mieux après. »

« D'accord maman, ma petite maman, je vais essayer de le faire. Au faite, je change complètement de sujet, mais, tu as prévu quoi comme punition pour le grand frère de Scorpius ? »

« Oh, je pense qu'il aura certaines punitions avec Hagrid et d'autres avec ce très cher Rusard. »

« D'accord. Il est quelle heure maman ? »

« Il est bientôt 10 heures, ma puce. Pourquoi, tu as un rendez-vous amoureux ? »

« Mais non maman, Sirius, papa, m'a mis en retenu il y a une semaine, à cause d'une grosse blague, dont je suis en partie responsable, qui a eu lieu pendant son cour. »

« Et oui, même les meilleurs élèves y ont le droit de temps en temps. Moi aussi, j'y ai eu droit quand j'étais encore au collège. Tu fais ta punition avec qui ? »

« Je la fais avec Hagrid. »

« D'accord. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est écoute le bien et fais tout ce qu'il te dit de faire d'accord ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Allez, file, maintenant ma chérie. »

Je me levais en même temps que ma fille pour la faire sortir de la pièce puis de l'appartement et je la suivis. Elle alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Sirius ou se tenait déjà Argus Rusard ainsi que Sirius.

« Alors, la voilà, la farceuse de première année. »

« Argus, ce n'est pas la peine de faire la morale à cette jeune fille et je vous prierais de l'emmener à Hagrid. »

Sirius eut un énorme sourire en m'entendant dire ces paroles. Argus Rusard, lui, n'avait, semble-t-il, pas trop apprécié ma remarque, un peu dure pour lui, mais il parti sans rien dire de plus. Ma fille le suivi tranquillement, non sans m'avoir fait, elle aussi, un énorme sourire, à moi, mais également à Sirius.

La journée passa assez rapidement et la journée en fut très bientôt à sa fin, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Sirius et moi venions à peine de revenir dans son bureau après un entretien avec Albus, il nous avait convoqué pour savoir où on en était dans l'enquête sur les quatre jeunes qui étaient arrivés le premier jour de cours. Je fermais alors la porte pour, ensuite aller vers Sirius qui était, maintenant, assit derrière son bureau. On se regarda dans les yeux avant de partir tous les deux dans un fou rire, sans raison apparente pour les autre personne, mais on savait très bien pourquoi nous. Je contournais alors le bureau pour aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de dire.

« La vache, de ce que tu m'as raconté, Morgana n'y a pas été de main morte sur ce coup là. Je crois bien qu'on va avoir du fils à retordre avec elle, dans les années à venir. »

« Je le crois également et puis, il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'elle va très bien s'amuser à jouer des sales tours à Rusard, ainsi qu'à Snape. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle serait un modèle de calme et gentillesse. C'est même une évidence qu'elle ne sera ni calme ne posée tout le temps. Je te l'ai dit, elle ne porte pas son deuxième prénom pour rien. »

On parti tous les deux d'un nouvel éclat de rire, mais celui-ci s'arrêta un peu trop rapidement, car nous fûmes dérangés par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Je poussais alors un gros, mais alors un très gros soupire avant de me lever de mon siège favori pour aller m'asseoir de nouveau, mais cette fois, sur le bureau pendant que Sirius disait à celui qui nous avait dérangé, d'entrer dans le bureau. Mais comme personne n'ouvrit la porte, je fis en sorte qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur deux personnes qui, à l'évidence, étaient en train de se disputer, sans même faire attention à ce qui les entouraient. Je jetais un nouveau regard à Sirius avant que nous ne recommençâmes à rire. La scène avait de quoi en faire rire plus d'un. Je pense que c'est en nous entendant rire, que nos deux visiteurs stoppèrent leur dispute. Je me tournais alors vers nos deux visiteurs avec un sourire plus que malicieux. Sans avoir eu le besoin de consulter celui que je considérais comme mon amant, à juste titre, je savais qu'on avait tous le deux deviné le désaccord qui allait de pair avec la dispute. Je regardais alors mon parrain dans les yeux avant de parler.

« Mus, mon cher petit Mus, tu ne penses pas qu'il est plus que temps de te jeter à l'eau ? »

« Cassiopée, tu ferais mieux de te taire, car je sais parfaitement comme ça se fait que ton amie était présente ce jour là et puis je ne… »

« Tu vois très bien de quoi Cassiopée parle Remus, mais tu fait l'autruche. »

« Et toi, tiens ta langue, ou je te mords. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Fais déjà le premier pas et on en reparlera peut être. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Remus, alors ne chercher pas à changer de sujet. »

« Oui et bien je change de sujet si j'en ai l'envie. Certes je le sais, mais le lui as-tu dit, à elle ? »

« Pas encore Remus, pas encore, mais c'est pour bientôt, pour très bientôt. Il ne me manque qu'une seule et unique chose pour enfin tout lui dire. Alors que toi, tu ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Ouvres donc un peu les yeux ! »

« Et tu sais très bien et même parfaitement pourquoi ! Et puis pourquoi devrais-je ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Parce qu'alors tu verrais ce que nous on voit. »

« Remus ! C'est encore cette histoire de promesse ! Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'il y a plusieurs moyens pour ça ! »

« Cassiopée, apprends à respecter ce que je dis, et j'ai dit non, donc, c'est non ! »

« Mus, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré !… Euh Mus, j'y pense, mais… as-tu pris ta potion ? »

« Euh, non, pas encore. Il me manque un ingrédient pour la potion. Le dernier, les plumes d'aigle. »

« QUOI ? Mais Severus vient de finir son stock de plumes d'aigle lors du cours de septième année d'hier. »

« COMMENT ? Et merde ! C'est un ingrédient assez rare, car c'est un élément qui ne se trouve pas sur n'importe quels aigles, seulement sur certain. »

« Cassiopée, tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Je l'espère Nymphy, je l'espère, mais ce n'est pas dit que cela fonctionne ni que ce soit efficace. »

« On peut toujours essayer, Cassiopée. »

« D'accord Nymphy, où est ta potion Remus ? »

« Elle est là. » Répondit-il en faisant apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, un chaudron plein.

« Très bien, voyons… Sirius, tu as toujours ce que je t'ai confié, il y a quelque temps maintenant ? »

« Oui… Tiens. » Me dit-il en me tendant une très belle plume de couleur très spécial, celle de mes cheveux.

« Merci Sirius. »

Je fis alors apparaître un chaudron, plus petit que celui de Remus pour y mettre un peu de la potion que j'avais récupéré pour faire un essaie. Je pris, finalement, la plume que me tendait Sirius, en préleva délicatement quelques fragile filaments pour les jeter rapidement de la potion qui était dans le petit chaudron. Je me reculais un peu précipitamment pour éviter qu'elle ne m'éclate à la figure avec de me rapprocher de nouveau pour tourner la potion. Elle prit alors tout de suite la couleur et l'aspect voulu, ce qui pouvait paraître bizarre vu que ce n'était pas le même ingrédient qui avait été rajouté. Je me tournais alors vers Remus et Sirius qui était côte à côte.

« Je ne sais pas si cela va vraiment fonctionner, mais tu peux toujours essayer Remus. »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici pour ce soir. C'est plus sûr, qu'en penses-tu donc, Cassiopée ? »

« Tu as raison… Mais j'y pense, se c'est la pleine lune ce soir, alors… »

« Oh par tous les caleçons avachis de Merlin ! ! ! Cassiopée, le soir va bientôt tomber ! ! ! Il faut faire plus que vite ! ! ! »


	9. Chapitre 8

_« Oh par tous les caleçons avachis de Merlin ! ! ! Cassiopée, le soir va bientôt tomber ! ! ! Il faut faire plus que vite ! ! ! »_

J'acquiesçais alors pour montrer que j'avais parfaitement compris ce à quoi il faisait illusion et je sorti de l'appartement de mon compagnon pour me diriger droit vers l'infirmerie pour savoir ou pouvait bien se trouver le jeune Remus. Au moment même où j'allais tourner vers le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, je tournais soudainement la tête de l'autre côté, mu par un certain pressentiment et un bon pressentiment pour cette fois là, car je vis le jeune homme que je cherchais en venant par là et il allait en direction de l'infirmerie. Je soufflais alors un bon coup avant d'attraper le jeune garçon pour le tirer vers le bureau de Sirius. Je sentais bien que l'adolescent était surpris par mon geste, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement. J'ouvris la porte du bureau avant de pousser le jeune homme dans la pièce et, après avoir fermé la porte à clé, je me dirigeais vers le petit chaudron pour verser son contenu dans deux gobelets et en tendis un à nos deux petits loup-garou.

« Buvez cela, tous les deux ! »

Ils me regardèrent, puis se regardèrent avant trinquer et de boire tous les deux la potion en faisant la grimace à cause du goût pendant que je surveillais la course du soleil par la fenêtre du bureau. D'un coup, alors que la lune était maintenant haute, je me retournais pour voir que les deux lycanthropes étaient toujours sous leurs formes humaines. Je jetais alors un regard triomphant, particulièrement heureux à mon petit Sirius qui me fit un sourire. Je poussais alors un soupire avant de dire.

« Je crois que j'ai en partie réussi finalement. »

« Cassiopée, tu as utilisé quel ingrédient pour palier le manque des plumes d'aigle ? »

« Ce… c'était une plume d'ange. »

« QUOI ? Mais… mais avec cet ingrédient, qui au passage est hyper rare, les effets des potions sont presque permanents ! ! ! »

« Oui, jeune homme, et Cassiopée le sait parfaitement, mais, en faite, comme nous tous, elle n'en était pas réellement sûre. Elle n'est pas sûre que la potion continue de fonctionner de façon permanente. »

Pendant que mon très cher oncle et parrain et le jeune Remus discutaient tranquillement tous les deux, je repensais au faite que Remus ait été totalement étonné par la présence du jeune garçon. C'est alors que je fis le lien et que je me tournais vers mon parrain pour lui dire.

« Attendez, je viens à l'instant de penser à quelque chose. Dis-moi donc, Remus et toi aussi Sirius, vous vous souvenez d'un bond dans le temps ? »

« Non, il est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, c'est toi qui a raison Cassiopée. Je ne me souviens pas d'un quelconque bond dans le temps. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, je me doutais de quelque chose, mais pourquoi donc n'ai-je pas percuté plus tôt ? Remus, vous venez toi et tes amis d'une autre dimension, qui semble bien être parallèle à la notre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Et toi et tes amis, vous feriez mieux de tout nous dire ! »

« D'accord, je veux bien, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire venir les autres pour tous vous expliquer. »

« Très bien, je vais aller les chercher sur le champ. Nymphy, tu viens avec moi, laissons donc les mecs entre eux. »

« O.K. À tout à l'heure et ne faites pas de bêtise tous les trois. »

POV extérieur :

Pendant que Cassiopée et Nymphadora sortaient toutes les deux de la pièce, Sirius se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui dire une petite chose, mais quand il vit que le regard de son meilleur ami était toujours posé sur le jeune garçon, il dit.

« Remus, tu comprendra tout lorsque les filles seront de retour. Par contre, moi, je voudrais bien avoir ton avis sur une petite chose. »

« Que veux-tu savoir Padfoot ? »

« J'aimerais savoir si tu… »

« Si je ? »

« Remus, ce n'est vraiment pas facile de dire ce que j'ai à dire ! Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je me mari avec ta nièce… »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir pour ma petite Cassiopée, mais à elle de le faire. Autrement, je ne suis pas contre. Je serai même très heureux pour vous deux ! »

« Merci, mon vieux frère. »

« Tiens, je suis ton frère maintenant ? J'en connais un qui doit être vert de jalousie ! »

« Moques-toi de moi Mus et ma vengeance sera terrible pour toi ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de partir d'un même fou rire et le jeune Remus qui ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il se passait entre les deux adultes.

Au même moment…

POV Cassiopée :

Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte avec Nymphadora. Je sortis de la pièce avec ma meilleure amie pour me diriger vers la tour des Gryffindor pendant que les hommes discutaient entre eux. Nous fîmes rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des rouges et ors et bientôt, nous fûmes devant le tableau qui servait de porte d'entrée des rouges et ors. Arrivée dans le tableau, je dis le mot de passe pour enfin accéder à la maison.

« Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! »

Le tableau pivota alors pour nous laisser voir la salle commune et nous laisser entrer dans la pièce. Je me mis alors à la recherche de Harry en regardant partout dans la salle, je savais parfaitement que les cinq autres élèves avec lui. Je le trouvais bientôt près de la cheminée en compagnie, comme je m'en doutais largement, de James, Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Lily. Un peu plus loin, pas très loin d'eux, il y avait ma petite fille, qui était revenue de sa punition, et ses deux amis, Scorpius et Melinda. Je me dirigeai alors vers les personnes que je cherchais dans le plus grand silence, puis je dis.

« Bien le bonsoir les jeunes. Messieurs Black, Potter, Potter et Weasley, Mesdemoiselles Evans, Granger et Weasley, veilliez me suivre tous les six. »

Je me retournais alors sans dire un seul mot de plus et je parti en direction de la sortie de la salle commune, suivi, bien sur, par les personnes que je venais d'interpeler, mais aussi par ma fille qui commença tout de suite à discuter avec Nymphadora. Je ne fis pas quarante milles détours et alla droit vers le bureau de Sirius, pour avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire des jeunes. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de celui-ci, je toquais un fois avant d'entrer dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse de la part de Sirius. Je tins alors la porte ouverte pour laisser passer les jeunes. Puis, une fois tous les jeunes entrés dans la pièce, je refermais la porte de la pièce, avant de l'insonoriser pour ne pas être entendu du tout par des oreilles indiscrètes. Enfin, je me dirigeais vers le bureau pour m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon amant, qui est super bien au lit… oups, je… (NDA : devient toute rouge et bave un peu sur l'écran)… je dérape un peu là, désolée. Revenons donc à nos moutons, je n'allais pas m'asseoir sur ses genoux tout de même ça aurait fait un peu tache et puis Harry m'en aurait très certainement voulu et maintenant que je me suis reprise en mains, continuons cette histoire qui me semble bien bizarre.

« Bien, tout le monde est là, maintenant, jeune Remus. Alors vous pouvez commencer à vous sortir du mensonge que vous entretenez en nous disant la vérité. »

« Très bien, alors… je… on va vous dire toute la vérité. Nous… »

« Allez, Lun', il faut leur dire la vérité sans y aller par quatre chemins. Il nous faut bien nous jeter à l'eau maintenant. Nous sommes bien les derniers survivants de l'école de magie blanche qu'était Hogwarts dans notre monde. Voldemort a fini par tout détruire et Hogwarts n'est plus l'école que l'on a connue. C'est maintenant une école de magie noire. On devait absolument quitter notre monde. Plus rien ne nous retenait là-bas, pas même Dumbledore, enfin, notre Dumbledore, qui nous avait dit de partir dans une autre dimension si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Nous étions les seuls à avoir toujours réussi à échapper à Voldemort dans notre ancienne dimension. »

« Mais Lily, comment avez-vous pu faire ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ils l'ont utilisé, ils ont utilisé la porte inter-dimensionnelle ! »

« Comment… ? »

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'existence de la porte ! Et je sais également que seul le sang des Gryffindor peut ouvrir cette fameuse porte qui est scellée par les héritiers de cette famille par protection. Et je sais aussi que le secret de cette porte est gardé dans deux branches bien distinctes. D'un côté, les héritiers, toujours mâle, de Cassiopée Lupin, née Gryffindor et de l'autre les héritiers de Simaël Gryffindor qui eu une seule et unique fille qui se maria d'ailleurs avec un Potter. Ils étaient tous les deux jumeaux et enfants de Godric Gryffindor. C'est le cas dans toute les dimensions, pour un parfait équilibre, du coup, vous avez condamné votre ancienne dimension à la destruction, car vous étiez les seuls qui pouvait ouvrir la porte et donc faire vivre le monde et la magie de celui-ci. »

« Vous savez vraiment beaucoup de choses. »

« Oh, ça, c'est parfaitement normal, c'est parce que je suis la nièce du dernier des lupins vivant de ce monde. Je suis l'ainée des enfants de sa sœur. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de m'interroger tous les trois, dans notre ancienne dimension, ma pauvre et très chère sœur ainée a été assassinée en même temps que son mari et elle n'a, par conséquence, pas eu le temps de mettre sa protection de ses triplets en place. Et l'ainée est morte à cause des coups qu'elle recevait tous les jours de la part de son père adoptif. Et ses jumeaux ont été assassinés par Voldemort en personne quelques semaines avant notre Dumbledore et donc notre départ pour ici. »

« Je vois, votre monde ne diffère pas trop du notre sur certains points. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais maintenant que l'on sait que vous renvoyer là-bas serais plus que dangereux pour vous, il faut trouver une solution au plus vite. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison Cassiopée. Mais j'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire. Sirius, le jeune, sera mit sous ma tutelle, pendant que Remus le jeune sera mit sous celle de mon très estimé meilleur ami. James, à partir de maintenant, tu seras le frère jumeau d'Harry. Et puis, pour Lily… mm… Ah oui, voilà, tu seras la nièce de Molly. Tu seras la fille de la défunte sœur de Molly, Lynn Prewet Evans. Êtes-vous tous d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » Dirent alors en cœur quatre voix.

« Bienvenu dans ma famille James. »

« Sirius, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut aussi en parler à Albus. »

« C'est vrai, mais avec Umbrage dans son bureau, je crains fortement que cela soit assez dur. Par contre, j'ai écrit tout ce qu'on vient de dire sur un parchemin, il me suffit de le recopier et de l'envoyer à Albus. »

« O.K, très bien. Maïlin s'en chargera. » Lui dis-je avant d'émettre un sifflement pour appeler mon phénix. « Maïlin, va porter ce parchemin à Albus, dans son bureau, s'il te plaît. » Dis-je alors au magnifique phénix qui venait d'apparaître.

« Cool ! Tu vas finalement devenir mon grand frère ! » Dit alors ma petite Morgana tout en sautant au cou de Sirius junior.

Je regardais alors tout autour de moi pour voir les différentes réactions des jeunes. Je pu alors observer Harry qui semblait être assez nerveux. Je me demandais bien pourquoi et je me fis la promesse de faire un peu plus attention à l'avenir. Puis, je me tournais vers mon petit Sirius pour voir qu'il demandait quelque chose à Remus et que celui-ci hochait la tête comme pour lui donner son accord. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai la très nette sensation que tous cela va très mal finir. J'étais maintenant perdue dans mes pensées et du coup, je ne me rendis par tout de suite compte que Sirius me tirait par le bras pour pouvoir me parler à l'écart semblait-il. Je ne sortis réellement de mes rêveries que quand je ne sentis plus le sol sous mes pieds.

« Sirius, poses-moi par terre immédiatement ! »

« Si, de temps en temps, tu répondais quand on te parle. Viens par ici, je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

On sorti alors du bureau pour aller dans sa chambre, qui je dois bien l'avouer, est plutôt bien tenu et bien décorée. Je me demandais tout même ce que me voulait Sirius.

« Cassiopée, je… j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. »

« Je t'écoute, Sirius. »

« Alors, voilà, Cassiopée Lupin Nejika, voudrais-tu me… m'épouser ? »

« QUOI ? » M'exclame-je.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Répéta-t-il tout en s'agenouillant devant moi et tenant, dans sa main droite, un petit écrin de velours ouvert et contenant une magnifique bague de fiançailles faite d'un anneau d'or surmonté d'un petit diamant.

J'avais les yeux rond, j'étais un peu étonnée par cette demande, mais surtout, j'étais plus que contente de cette dite demande, certes un peu maladroite, en mariage. Je lui fis alors mon plus magnifique sourire avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Sa demande m'avait légèrement fait perdre ma voix.

« Cassy, ma chérie, quelle est ta réponse ? »

« À ton avis, Sirius… C'est oui ! »

Je m'éloignais alors un peu de lui pour lui tendre la main gauche pour qu'il puisse passer la bague à mon annulaire. J'étais si heureuse ! La vie me souriait de nouveau à belles dents. Sirius se releva, après m'avoir passé la bague au doigt, et il me prit dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer dans les airs. On éclata alors de rire en même temps, puis on entendit des applaudissements dans mon dos. Je me retournais vers la porte pour voir que tous nos très chers amis avaient vu la scène. Je remarquais alors pourquoi Harry semblait assez nerveux tout à l'heure. Sur sa main s'étendait une plaie qui était loin d'être cicatrisé. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que déjà le jeune Sirius parlait.

« Vous semblez bien heureux tous les deux ! ! On pourrait savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur mon très cher père ? » Demanda-t-il un brin malicieux.

« Pourquoi ai-je oublié la présence de ces jeunes malicieux… » Marmonna alors mon nouveau fiancé.

« Allons le leur dire, comme dirait Morgana, on a été aussi long qu'un certain loup. Oh faite Harry, j'aimerais te parler un instant. »

« D'accord, c'est… »

« Eh, je te signale que toi aussi tu as mis du temps à comprendre tes sentiments pour Sirius. »

« Oui, mais à l'évidence, nous, on a agit Moony. Et puis, Cassiopée, il est légèrement plus long que nous. »

« Ça, c'est une évidence, il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a juste sous son nez. »

« Mais… mais je suis un… »

« Tu n'es plus un danger pour personne, sauf peut être pour les loups-garous eux même, car ils ne peuvent même plus s'attaquer à toi en pleine lune grâce à la plume d'ange. Bien, maintenant Harry, viens avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête et me suivit dans un coin de la pièce pendant que les autres retournaient dans le bureau.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que signifie cette marque que tu as sur la main gauche ? »

« Oh, ça, ce n'est rien. »

« Harry, tu es certes un très bon occlumence, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. D'autant plus que j'ai appris que l'entraînement de l'équipe avait été annulé pour ce soir, sans raison apparente. »

« Je… J'étais en retenu avec Umbrage qui m'avait surpris en train de parler de Voldemort avec Ginny, lors de l'un de nos rendez-vous. »

« QUOI ? ? Oh, celle là, elle va m'entendre. Elle n'a aucun droit sur les élèves, donc elle n'avait pas le droit de vous punir, parce que je suppose que Ginny aussi a été collé ? »

« Oui, elle a été collé… »

La conversation fut alors stoppée bien avant son terme quand on entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de l'appartement. Je ressorti de la pièce pour aller dans le bureau et ouvrir la porte. Mon fiancé et les autres étaient en train de discutés dans leur coin et ils n'avaient pas entendu que quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte, me doutant que c'était Albus, pour l'ouvrir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur la personne que je voulais par-dessus tout virer de Hogwarts. Umbrage, qui semblait littéralement furieuse, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je poussais un gros soupire pour me calmer, juste derrière elle se trouvait Albus qui semblait, lui, très légèrement contrarié. Je jetais alors un regard interrogatif à Albus avant de voir que lui aussi me lançait un regard interrogatif.

« Comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait autant d'élèves, de Gryffindor bien sur, ici, à moins qu'ils ne soient tous punis. Dans ce cas là, je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider. »

« Le pourquoi de leur présence, ici, ne vous regarde pas. Et puis, il me semble bien que vous avez déjà fait suffisamment de mal à certains de ses élèves. Ah, et une autre petite chose, il me semblait que vous n'aviez pas le droit de punir les élèves. »

« Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas et je puni les élèves qui en ont besoin. Mais je remarque que vous êtes très en forme, Miss Nejika. Vous allez pouvoir répondre à quelques petites questions. Pour commencer, pourquoi cette petite vous a été confiée à vous, et non pas à une autre ou même à un autre Aurore ? »

« Comme vous l'a déjà dit ma mère, il y a des choses qui ne vous regardent pas le moins du monde et qu'il vaut mieux ignorer dans la vie ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Miss Skye, mais à votre tutrice. »

« Black, Mrs, mon nom est Black. Skye était le nom de famille de la famille adoptive de maman. »

« Quoi ? »

« Morgana, ma chérie, calmes-toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui maman, mais… Maman, regarde ! »

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers l'endroit qu'elle me montrait. Je vis alors mon hibou devant la fenêtre. « Marvin ! »

J'allais alors ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le hibou entrer, celui-ci allait se poser sur le bureau de Sirius. Il tendit alors la patte, à laquelle était accroché le journal '' BX '' ainsi qu'une lettre qui m'était adressé. Sirius détacha le tous et me tendit la lettre de mon frère avant d'ouvrir le journal.

« Cassiopée, c'est quoi ce journal ? »

« Ce journal, Nymphy, c'est la revu judiciaire que Kyle possède. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas possible ça ! »

« Que se passe-t-il Sirius ? »

« Je… je viens de lire un article sur le jugement en appel d'un violeur pour fausses preuves et mensonges éhontés de la présumée violée. Il n'y a aucuns noms de donnés, mais apparemment, ton frère, qui est cité dans l'article, '' n'a pas pipé mot aux journalistes sur cette affaire qui pourtant le touche de près.'' »

À ces mots, je compris tout de suite de quoi il était question et surtout, je compris le sens de ces paroles qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis le matin, '' Tu ne seras plus jamais en sécurité''. Ces paroles avaient été prononcées sur un fond de Hard Rock. Je palis alors fortement, à en faire tomber la lettre que je tenais dans mes mains et que je n'avais pas encore ouverte. Je jetais alors un regard à Albus qui semblait encore plus contrarié que tout à l'heure par cette très, mais alors très, très mauvaise nouvelle. Je regardais alors mon parrain qui portait ma fille et qui semblait aussi abasourdit que ma meilleure amie par cette nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait manifestement pas. Nymphadora était à son côté et je vis très rapidement qu'elle aussi avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer dans un tribunal moldu. Enfin, mon regard fini par glisser sur Sirius. Une larme coula alors sur ma joue et moi, ne voulant pas montrer ma tristesse et ma douleur, je sorti en courant presque de la pièce ou je commençais malheureusement à étouffer.

« Non Dolores, laissez là. Elle a besoin d'être seule pour digérer et accepter cette… »

Je me dépêchais d'atteindre le hall pour enfin pouvoir sortir du château, sous les yeux de certains élèves intrigués. Je me transformais en animal, en lynx plus précisément, qu'une fois arrivée à l'orée de la forêt ou je pourrais enfin laisser mes émotions sortir sans peur que quelqu'un me surprenne ou même être vu par les habitants de Hogwarts. Je couru alors jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ce qui fait que je me dépensais pendant un petit moment sans même m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Enfin, je m'arrêtais dans une petite clairière que je connaissais parfaitement et qui était vraiment difficile d'accès. Je me posais alors sur le tronc d'un arbre qui possédait une marque significative. Je n'avais presque plus de force pour me retransformer, ce que je ne fis pas, et je restais sur mon tronc, ouverte à toute ma douleur. Je sentais la présence de personnes animales, créatures magiques et bien d'autre encore. Il y avait bien sur, des centaures un peu plus loin, mais je n'y fis pas attention. De toutes les façons, tous les habitants de la forêt me connaissaient ou me reconnaissaient quelque soit ma forme d'apparition.

« Cela fait bien longtemps, extrêmement longtemps, que nous ne vous avions pas vu ni eu le plaisir de votre présence parmi nous, petite Dame. Mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que vous êtes ici et il vous fait maintenant rentrer. Venez par là. »

Le centaure, qui s'était doucement approché de moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte, me pris délicatement dans ses bras sans que je ne face rien. Il me mena à travers la forêt pour se rendre dans le parc de Hogwarts où Albus se trouvait. Le centaure me déposa tout doucement alors dans les bras de ce dernier.

« Merci beaucoup, Firenze. »

« Je vous en pris, Monsieur le Directeur. Je l'ai fait pour la petite Dame. Au revoir et prenez bien soin d'elle, Monsieur. »

« Oui Firenze. Au revoir. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'Albus et Firenze se séparèrent, l'un retournant vers sa forêt natal et l'autre vers son école, ou plutôt le château en me portant. On rejoignit rapidement le hall qui était presque désert à cette heure là de la matinée. Seuls quelques élèves étaient là et ceux-ci remontaient vers leur salle commune après un bon petit déjeuner. Albus monta les escaliers pour se diriger vers les appartements des professeurs. Il toqua alors à une porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, el entra avant de parler.

« Elle a été retrouvée dans la forêt interdite par un ami. Sirius, je te la confie. De toutes les façons, je ne peux pas rentrer dans ses appartements. »

« Oui, je sais, moi non plus, je ne peux pas rentrer dans son appartement, elle a changé le mot de passe hier matin. »

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant son prénom, puis sa voix que je sautais des bras d'Albus pour aller dans ceux, grands ouverts, de mon fiancé. Je recommençais à trembler. J'entendis alors la voix d'Albus, mais je ne compris pas ce qui était dis, mais peu après, j'entendis la porte se refermer sur nous et Sirius se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre. Il me déposa tout doucement sur le lit afin d'enlever sa robe de chambre, puis il vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Il commença alors à me caresser, enfin à caresser mes poils de lynx. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que je me calmais peu à peu.

« Cassiopée, ma petite chérie, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas belle sous cette forme la, mais je te préfère largement sous ta forme humaine. »

Quand j'entendis les paroles de Sirius, je hochais la tête pour me concentrer afin de reprendre ma forme humaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau moi-même. J'étais maintenant allonger tout contre mon fiancé. Je me raccrochais alors encore plus à lui pendant qu'il me berçait tendrement.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt deux semaines furent écoulées. Je reprenais enfin mon rythme de vie, mais mon sommeil était encore et toujours hanté par ce vieux cauchemar, qui avait refait surface, juste après mon retour dans le bureau de mon fiancé. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit. Dans ces moments là, j'avais la chance d'avoir Sirius à mes côtés, il était toujours là pour moi. Peu à peu, grâce à lui, mes cauchemars disparaissaient pour se transformer en rêve dont je me souvenais, mais dont la signification m'échappait. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de cet homme, mon frère me tenait au courant de ce qui se passait par rapport à toutes ses choses. Il avait fait augmenter la sécurité de ses entreprises pour contrôler les allées et venues des gens. Pour ma part, mes problèmes avec Umbrage, Eh bien, je n'en avais plus, elle me laissait tranquille pour l'instant, elle ne s'approchait plus de moi.

Vous devez vous demander ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre de mon frère. Eh bien, il m'avait demandé un rendez-vous pour le weekend de la prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade. Je lui avais d'ailleurs envoyé une réponse comme quoi je serais seule, puis je partie prévenir Albus que je serais absente le Samedi dans quinze jours, en lui précisant bien de ne rien dire à Sirius. Mon retour était prévu pour la fin de l'après midi. Les deux semaines furent vide passées et je partie pour Hogsmeade avant que Sirius ne me voit, ce qui était assez dur vu qu'il me rejoignait très souvent la nuit, pour évité qu'il ne s'inquiète. Une fois que j'eus passée le portail, je transplanais devant un cabinet de médecin. J'y restais pendant près d'une heure, puis je reparti. Je parti pour le cimetière qui accueillait les tombes de mes parents. Enfin, je quittais l'endroit pour transplaner dans une petite ruelle pas trop loin du bureau de mon frère. J'envoyais alors un petit patronus pour prévenir Mus de mon arrivée. Et enfin, je sorti de la ruelle et allais en direction d'un petit restaurant ou j'avais rendez-vous avec mon oncle et ma meilleure amie.

« Cassiopée, pourquoi donc es-tu venue toute seule ? »

« J'avais besoin d'être seule Remus. J'avais besoin de solitude. »

« Tu… tu es allée là-bas ? »

« Oui Remus. J'ai été sur leurs tombes, il me fallait faire maintenant la paix avec ma mère et puis, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et de me détendre complètement. »

« Très bien Cassiopée, fais comme tu veux. Allons-y maintenant. »

Mon oncle me détailla de la tête au pied avant de se relever pendant que Nymphadora allait payer leurs consommations. Je quittais maintenant l'endroit en première, Remus me suivant de près. Enfin, Nymphadora sorti. On repassa alors dans la petite ruelle pour que mon oncle et parrain me dise une petite chose. Après son explication, je fus obligée d'échanger ma place avec celle de Nymphadora pour plus de sécurité. Pour en finir, on parti vers le bureau, lieu du rendez-vous avec mon frère. Une fois les portiques d'entrées passés, on se dirigea droit vers les ascenseurs. Il y en avait déjà un en bas, mais il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. On prit quand même l'ascenseur. Je reconnu alors très facilement la personne qui était déjà là, mais je ne fis pas de commentaire. Son regard, au lieu d'aller droit sur ma meilleure amie, se posa sur moi. Bon sang, mais comment je fais mon compte pour n'attirer que les personnes qui ne m'apportent que des problèmes ! Non, mais franchement, si je m'écoutais, je partirais en courant, mais le faire prouverait qu'il a bien réussi son coup avec moi. Que je ne sois pas aussi courageuse que je dis l'être soit, mais pas de ça devant mon oncle. Ce fut par réflexe que je me rapprochais de ma meilleure amie.

« Cassiopée, tu es toujours aussi belle, mais ton amie est drôlement mignonne. Tu sais décidément bien t'entourer. »

« Essaie seulement de me toucher et je t'envoie, illico presto, derrière les barreaux. » Lui répondis-je avec un regard froid.

« Pitié ! Nymphy, calmes-toi ! Pas d'effusion de sang dans l'ascenseur et encore moins sur mon lieu de travaille, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Remus. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à abimer mes belles chaussures toutes neuves pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Eh bien Nymphy, tu es en forme aujourd'hui. Tiens, on est déjà arrivé. »

Remus nous poussa alors vers la sortie de l'ascenseur pour éviter tout problème et on se dirigea droit vers les toilettes, avec Nymphadora, pour échanger de nouveau nos places. Avant de sortir de la pièce, je fis une petite confidence à ma meilleure amie, celle-ci hocha la tête et me promis de sortir la robe du placard. Je sorti, enfin, pour partir tout droit vers le bureau de mon grand frère. Comme à mon habitude, je toquais une fois d'un coup léger, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse de mon grand frère. Ce dernier semblait en très grande conversation avec mon supérieur au bureau des Aurores. Celui-ci semblait être très en colère, d'ailleurs, du fait de l'évident refus de mon frère.

« Je suis désolé Mr Scrimgeour, mais je n'ai plus aucun droit sur cette enfant. »

« Mais, vous êtes son père ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas son père, c'est son parrain. Mais je vous expliquerais plus tard. »

« Cassiopée… »

« Bonjour Kyle. Dis, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir qu'il serait là, l'autre tâche ! »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part Cassiopée, de parler de moi comme cela. »

« Elle a le droit de parler de toi comme elle l'entend. »

« Tiens, tu la défends, comme c'est mignon. C'est ton nouveau petit copain Cassiopée ? »

« Non, c'est mon fiancé ! »

« Ah bon, tu en as fait du chemin depuis le temps dis moi, mais je préfère tout de même ta copine. »

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne te laisserai pas la toucher. »

« Cassiopée, je suis assez grande pour savoir me défendre toute seule. »

« Oui, je sais Nymphy, mais tu ne le connais pas et surtout, lui ne te connais pas et tu n'as pas… enfin, tu m'as comprise. »

« Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, effectivement, tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Je risquerai de le tuer au lieu de l'assommer. »

Je regardais alors ma meilleure amie avec des yeux pétillant de malice avant de détourner subitement le regard, sachant parfaitement que je risquais de piquer un énorme fou rire avec Nymphadora. De leur côté, Sirius, qui était là pour une raison que j'ignorais, se rapprocha de mon oncle et de mon frère, pendant que mon ancien chef se posais des questions. Sirius alla alors se poser en appuis sur le bureau de mon frère. Il gardait toujours les yeux sur moi tout en surveillant les faits et gestes de cet homme.

« Dis donc, Sirius, mon vieux, comme tu as fait pour qu'elle redevienne aussi malicieuse ? »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai mes petites manières pour cela. »

« Tu dois avoir des attributs qu'elle apprécie grandement. »

« Que veux-tu mon vieux, j'ai un corps de rêve ! »

« Et la modestie t'étouffe, mon petit chéri. »

« … »

« Là, elle t'a mouché mon vieux Padfoot. »

Je m'approchais alors de Sirius pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Ne m'en veux pas trop mon petit cœur. »

« Non, mais je crois que tu va devoir expliquer beaucoup de chose à une certaine personne. »

« Oui, je sais et je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle saura tout en temps et en heure. Je lui dirais tous. »

« Dire tout, mais à qui ? »

« Cause toujours tu m'intéresse. Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas ! »

« Tu parles sûrement du fruit de nos amours ma belle ? »

« D'une, je ne suis pas ta belle et de deux, tu appelles amour ce que moi je considère comme un viol. Vous vous y êtes mis à quatre pour tenir une jeune fille de 15 ans à peine afin de prendre ton pied et violé cette même jeune fille. » Répliques-je d'un ton cinglant.

« Euh… On pourrait m'expliquer, je ne comprends pas tout là. »

« Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque cet entretien sera terminé, Mr Scrimgeour. »

« Et moi, je pourrais être mis au courant ? »

« Toi, tu vas te faire voir. Et n'essaies pas de t'approcher de moi ou de ma famille, compris ? Car autrement tu finiras par retourner derrière les barreaux avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Azkaban… Désolée Sirius. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Cassiopée, même si c'est la pire de toutes les prisons qui soit. »

« Tu voudrais bien me remettre sous les verrous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu le mériterais amplement, mais je le ferais si tu ne respecte pas ce que je vais t'imposer. Tu ne me feras plus de mal comme par le passé. Maintenant, vas-t-en et ne revient plus jamais de ce côté. »

« Tu imposes beaucoup de chose et je vais avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ta demande. Au fait, elle est très mignonne la petite. »

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Jamais ! »

« Je verrais, je verrais. Sur ce, à bientôt ma belle. »

Je lui jetais alors un regard aussi noir qu'un ciel d'orage. Si mes yeux avaient été des baguettes magiques, il aurait reçu le sort d'Avada Kedavra à la puissance mille. Et il serait donc mort sur le coup. Je me mis alors dos à lui pour regarder Kyle et Sirius, qui était toujours appuyer sur le bureau, pendant que Remus et Nymphadora étaient l'un à côté de l'autre en train de regarder le chef des Aurores. L'homme lui était sorti de la pièce, mais il était toujours là, derrière. Je jetais alors le sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

« Pourquoi avoir agis ainsi Nejika ? »

« Cet homme a… il m'a violé quand j'avais 15 ans. » Dis-je en poussant un soupire. « Et ce… c'est lui le père biologique de Morgana. »

« Mais alors, s'il est le père, qui est la mère ? »

Je poussais alors un nouveau soupire avant de regarder vite fait mon frère qui hocha la tête avant de me retourner vers tous les autres qui me firent un signe de tête pour que je le dise. Alors je me jetais à l'eau.

« C'est moi… Je suis la mère biologique de Morgana. Et ce… c'est moi qui ai confié, il y a onze ans, la petite à Kyle. Je… je n'étais pas encore en âge de m'occuper d'elle, de Morgana. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir avorté ? »

« QUOI ? Pour moi, Morgana est un symbole… le symbole du courage. Certes, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai eu vraiment peur, mais j'ai vite compris alors que porter un enfant serait l'un des meilleurs moyens pour aller de l'avant. Je ne pouvais, hélas, m'occuper d'elle pendant les vacances scolaires ou quand Kyle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, certains weekend. Par contre, elle a toujours su toute la vérité. »

« Ah oui et pourquoi elle ne t'a pas sauté dans les bras, il y a quelques mois ? »

« Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que personne, au bureau des Aurores, à part mon mentor et Nymphy, ici présente, comme ailleurs, n'était au courant de notre lien de parenté autre que le fait qu'elle soit ma '' nièce'' et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se sache dans un premier temps. Elle a toujours su pourquoi je n'étais pas toujours là, mais elle savait que j'étais obligée de ne pas être trop souvent avec elle. Et elle le comprenait. »

« Pourquoi seulement eux deux ? »

« Tout simplement parce que Nymphy est la marraine de ma fille, quand à Kingsley, il est venu chez moi alors que ma fille, Morgana, était là elle aussi. »

« Bon, maintenant que je suis dans la confidence, et si tu me disais qui est la deuxième personne pour veiller sur la petite et aussi ou vous logez. »

« Très bien, nous logeons là ou elle fait ses études, à Hogwarts, et pour la deuxième personne pour veiller sur la petite est mon fiancé, Sirius. »

« Oui bien sur, mais ou logez vous en dehors des périodes scolaire ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit au début de l'été, je ne vous en parlerais pas. Ce lieu est top secret et je ne le révèlerais à personne, en aucun cas. »

« Comme vous voudrez. Au fait, Mr Skye, savez-vous que cet homme-là, est un loup garou ? »

« Tiens, qui ? Ah, vous voulez parler de Remus ! Oui, effectivement, je le savais, mais comme il est venu à mon bureau pendant une nuit de pleine lune, car il voulait me dire quelque chose, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. »

« Alors là, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je ne ressens même plus le cycle de rotation de la lune. »

« Oui, mais vous pouvez très bien vous retransformer, non ? »

« Il y a peu de chance à cela. »

« Et pourquoi cela, Miss Nejika ? »

« Tout simplement parce que, comme il manquait un ingrédient capital, j'ai du lui substituer un autre ingrédient et que du coup, elle est devenu irréversible. Oh fait, Mus, tu t'es déclaré en tant qu'animagus ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait et ce il y a une bonne dizaine de jours. »

« Cassiopée, ma chérie, il est temps de rentrer à l'école. Albus nous attend pour dans deux heures je te rappel. »

« O.K, Sirius, on y vas. Kyle, je t'envoie un hibou bientôt. Remus, n'hésite pas à venir nous rendre une petite visite. Nymphy, prends bien soin de toi, et de lui aussi. » Lui murmures-je avec malice. « À bientôt. »

Sur ces mots, je sorti de la pièce pour aller avec Sirius. Nous passâmes par les escaliers, nous doutant que l'autre tache surveillerait les ascenseurs, avant de sortir de l'immeuble. On alla jusqu'à un endroit désert pour repartir à Hogwarts, on repassa alors par la petite ruelle ou j'étais arrivée un peu plus tôt. On transplana de nouveau, rapidement pour Hogsmeade. On arrivait alors devant l'auberge de Mrs Rosemerta. On s'arrêta donc pour prendre une bière au beurre et récupérer un peu de nos sensations qui nous avaient quittés en présence de cet homme, enfin surtout pour moi. J'étais assise en face de Sirius. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je savais qu'il m'en voulait pour mon attitude. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me lançais.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je partais tôt aujourd'hui. Je… je voulais avoir un peu de temps pour aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mon vrai père et de ma vraie mère. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, pour cela, mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit de cet entretien. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus à l'école et que tu étais partie avec deux heures d'avance pour l'entretien. »

« Comment savais-tu pour cet entretien ? »

« C'est quand Mus est reparti pour son bureau peu après ton départ pour la forêt, Kyle m'a envoyé un message pour me demander de venir, moi aussi, car il venait d'apprendre que… qu'il serait là, lui aussi. »

« Oncle Remus lui a donc tout raconté ? »

« Oui, Cassiopée. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien eu. Tu es si courageuse et j'ai puis particulièrement apprécie la remarque que tu as fais dans l'ascenseur. Remus a eu du mal à se retenir quand il t'a entendu dire cela et il était carrément mort de rire quand il m'a tout raconté. »

« Mais quand t'a-t-il raconté tous cela ? »

« Oh tout simplement quand tu étais aux toilettes avec ma très chère petite cousine. Tu viens, il est temps de rentrer. »

« Oui, bien sur, je te suis. »


	10. Chapter 10

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_sakura-okasan_

_petitkiaradu77_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
